


The Seventh Circle

by Theyreonlynoodles



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Demons, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Witches, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 82,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyreonlynoodles/pseuds/Theyreonlynoodles
Summary: A succubus moves into Santa Carla and catches the boys' attention
Relationships: David (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), David (Lost Boys)/Original Male Characters, David/Dwayne/Marko/Paul (Lost Boys), Dwayne (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Dwayne (Lost Boys)/Original Male Characters, Everyone/Everyone, Marko (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Marko (Lost Boys)/Original Male Character(s), Paul (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Paul (Lost Boys)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 125
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

Heather had been a succubus for nearly a year, and she’d learned in that time that she wasn’t the only supernatural creature out there. It was a witch, Cassandra, that offered her a place to stay in Santa Carla. ‘Murder Capital of the World’ seemed like the perfect place for a hungry demon to hide out in plain sight. There was only one problem. Vampires. 

Heather would’ve laughed if she hadn’t been turned into a succubus last summer.

Cassandra hadn’t been able to tell her who they were, and she’d simply told her she would know when she saw them. The only piece of advice she’d given her was not to attract their attention. Heather had been there for three weeks, and so far she still had no idea. Perhaps she wasn’t looking hard enough. Perhaps part of her didn’t want to find them.

She walked downstairs into the front room, and rolled her eyes when she saw the girl sitting in a circle of candles and a pentagram Heather knew was painted with blood. She was always doing something witchy, and Heather liked to make fun of her for it when she could.

“Summoning demons?” She asked as she walked to the kitchen. Cassandra and her had become fast friends, mainly because Heather's blood was like the holy grail to witches. A willing succubus was hard to come by, but Heather had been desperate. She didn’t exactly have a mentor for how to be a demon, as her transformation had been the result of a botched sacrifice. At least her lack of virginity had kept her from dying. Cassandra rolled her eyes as she watched the girl come back with a container full of spaghetti. Heather had learned how to make her new life a little more bearable, and mixing human parts with regular food was one sure-fire way.

“If I wanted to do that, all I’d have to do is make lasagna.” She jabbed, and Heather gave her a small glare. Cassandra made fun of her choice of food, but this helped tide her over. It would take a month for her last meal to wear off, and then she’d have to consume another heart. Human liver tasted about the same.

“Haha, you’re so funny. Say hi to Satan for me.” She said, and quickly went back up the stairs. She took her container of spaghetti with her, but she knew it wouldn’t stop the cravings. She checked her calendar, and she saw that she had about another week left before she’d be truly ravenous.

Before she’d been transformed, Heather had been a pretty girl. She’d been one of the most popular girls at her school, and she thought she was being perfectly original when she started going out with a bad boy from out of town. She had long, dark hair that went almost all the way down her back. She was average height, but she had long legs and a skinny waist. She was wearing her pajamas as she sat on her bed.

She didn’t like to think about her ex, but he’d wormed his way back into her head. He’d wanted to be a rockstar, and apparently sacrificing his girlfriend to Satan was the best way to achieve that goal. He’d broken her heart. Well, actually, he’d stabbed her heart. The worst part was that he’d gotten his wish, and she cursed herself for not killing him sooner. But she didn’t want him to know she was alive, or what she had become. It sickened herself, but she knew that he’d find that more than just a little bit interesting. And she would fall for him all over again.

She stuffed her mouth with liver and chewed angrily. Stupid teenage boys. Stupid sacrifice. Stupid Satan.

Usually, Heather would simply find herself under someone new. She’d get over him by getting off, but that was the ironic thing about being a succubus. Humans were pathetic when it came to sex. She’d tried again and again, but she always ended up eating the boys out of frustration. None of them could satisfy her, and it had been nearly a year of trying. She sulked, and then Cassandra called from downstairs.

“Are you gonna sulk all night or do you want to find me someone for my ritual?” She yelled and Heather silently seethed. She was a demon. She could punch through walls, hover, and withstand all types of injury. Yet, she let herself become a witch's errand boy. She set the spaghetti down on her side table and stomped out to the balcony. She looked below and glared at the blonde.

“Boy or girl?” She asked, and Cassandra sent her a bright smile. The girl was lucky she didn’t have many options.

“Girl. And, if you really want to get over your ex, I could always summon an incubus.” She offered, and Heather narrowed her eyes. The witch had a habit of reading Heather's mind, and Heather had threatened her on many occasions. Instead, she rolled her eyes. As she went into her room, she called,

“And have some inferno-bro try to make me his hot wife? Yeah, I’ll pass.” She said, and went to change her clothes. Finding someone was always easy, and she returned with a dumb little redhead in less than an hour. She guided her into the house, and the girl's eyes widened at the decor. It looked like a halloween shop on steroids, and Heather dragged her past the iron maiden. When Cassandra looked up, she flashed the demon a bright smile. Heather rolled her eyes, and made a slitting her throat gesture. It was her way of asking if she wanted the girl dead or alive.

“Dead’s fine.” She said as she looked back at her grimoire, and the girl didn’t have any time to ask. Heather snapped her neck, and then dragged the girl over to the altar. She picked her up like she weighed nothing, and then set her down. She brushed the girls hair from her face, and let out a soft sigh. The girl had been pretty, and Heather could smell the virginity on her. At least she wouldn’t come back like Heather had. 

Heather couldn’t eat her if she was a sacrifice, and she retreated back to her room without another word to the girl. She didn’t like to watch what Cassandra did during her rituals, and she firmly shut her bedroom door behind her.

The next night, Heather decided she needed to eat. There was no point in waiting for the effects to completely wear off, and she’d have an easier time hunting if they didn’t. When she didn’t eat, she turned weak. Her hair would turn dull, almost lifeless and her skin would break out. Her voice would turn hoarse and raspy, and her demon-enhanced strength would fade.

Usually, she hunted at local bars and pubs, but tonight she decided to try the boardwalk. It was her first time venturing to it, and she wasn’t disappointed.

Heather leaned over the display of jewelry. She was examining a bunch of rings, and she had found a beautiful silver one. She looked at it, and her fingertips barely brushed over it before she retracted her hand. It was real, she could tell by the way it burned, and she frowned as she kept looking. One of the things she missed most was wearing silver jewelry. It sucked, as gold definitely wasn’t her style. She could only wear cheap knock-offs, and she had almost decided to abandon the display altogether. Almost.

She had caught the attention of four boys. She’d checked them out before she caught their attention, and they were undeniably hot. With their bikes, wild attitude, and genuine disregard for other patrons of the beach. They’d nearly run over a few boardwalk goers when they drove their bikes onto the boardwalk, and the screams had caught Heather's attention. She entertained the idea of eating them, as it’d be four less assholes in Santa Carla. But they kept their distance, and Heather kept hers. She always let her meals approach her.

She wore a short, white lace cover up. Underneath the see-through material, she wore a red bikini. Some conservative mothers gave her judging looks, but Heather didn’t care. She was a demon, and she’d see them all in hell.

The boys were behind her and leaning against the railing. She knew that they were staring at her, and a glance behind her confirmed it. She sent them a small smile, and her eyes focused on one of the blondes.

He had teased hair, a black jacket, and a mesh shirt. His white pants did nothing to hide any part of his lower half, and she noticed the earring hanging from his left ear. The lazy smile he sent her and the quick wink made her grin, but she was quick to look away. He looked like he belonged in a heavy metal band. He was hot enough to be a lead singer, and Heather thought he would make a wonderful meal. It didn’t help that he reminded her of her ex. She could imagine how pretty he’d sound as he screamed, and the thought made her smile as she tried on one of the rings. It was fake silver, but it looked real enough. She held her hand out to examine it. Her hands looked normal, save for the length of her nails. They were long and sharp, with a point she knew could cut through flesh with ease. She noticed that someone leaned on the display case right next to her. She looked, and saw the very same blonde.

“Hey there, gorgeous.” He said, and Heather flashed him a mega-watt smile. She slipped the ring off and placed it back on display, and poked his chest lightly.

“Hey yourself.” She said, and slipped away from the booth. It was easy to lure him in, and he was quick to follow her. He was the persistent type, and he seemed to like the chase.

“You new around here?” He asked her, and she gave him a small nod. She considered playing it quiet, but she decided to give him a small response.

“Moved here last month.” She replied simply, and he persisted further.

“All by yourself?” He asked, and Heather knew what he was asking. He was probably trying to figure out if she had a boyfriend. Heather gave him a small smile as she said,

“Yeah. Getting away from a bad ex.” She half-lied with a tilt of her head and a small smile. While she had left her hometown after her attempted murder, and her ex had only been one of the reasons. This town hadn’t been her first stop. In fact, this town was at the end of a very long list. He seemed pleased by the information, and he leaned in as he asked,

“What’s your name?” Heather let a small smile creep up her face. She considered giving him a fake name, but she decided to play with him instead.

“Guess.” She said, and he smiled at her. He seemed like the type to like games, and his grin only confirmed that. He poked her gently.

“No fair. Give me a hint first.” He said, and Heather hummed as she thought of one. Softly, she said, 

“Fine, it starts with an H.” He tapped his chin, and she watched him as he thought. He walked in front of her, and turned so he’d be walking backwards. It made it so he could look her over, and Heather wasn’t the least bit shy as he checked her out. Heather took the opportunity to examine him closer. He had the beginning of stubble on his chin, nice full lips, and a sharp jawline. He was handsomer than her usual meals, and Heather entertained the idea of actually sleeping with him before she ate him. She knew it would end in disappointment, but it didn’t hurt to try. Lightly, she reached out to touch the metal on his jacket, and her bravery only made his smile wider.

“Holly.” He offered, and Heather shook her head.

“Close. It’s a type of flower though.” She gave him another hint, and he snapped his fingers. 

“Heather.” He said, and Heather bit her lip. She’d been too nice, and she gave a reluctant nod. She shouldn’t have given him the second hint, as it made it way too obvious. He seemed far too proud of himself, and offered out his hand. “I’m Paul.” He said, and he stopped. It made Heather stop too, and she looked down at the hand.

They had walked down the boardwalk a bit, but she could still feel the stares on her back. His friends were watching, and Heather smirked at him. Instead of giving his hand a shake, she took it by the wrist and brought it up to her lips. He watched her. He was confused as to what she was doing, but curious enough to let her continue. She delved two of his fingers into her mouth, and she watched as he gulped. She gave the digits a light suck and ran her tongue teasingly under them. She watched as his eyes turned dark and how he opened his mouth, only for no words to come out.

Turning boys on was the easiest part of being a succubus, but she paused after a moment. Just after she realized something. She gave them another lick and his eyes darkened at the feeling of her tongue, before she promptly pulled them from her mouth with a soft pop.

He tasted wrong.

All humans tasted about the same, but this boy didn’t. His fingers had been cold, and she hadn’t felt a pulse under her tongue. It only took her a moment to figure it out. 

Vampire.

He stepped closer and put a hand on her hip. He was only an inch from her face, and Heather knew that she had made a big mistake. She’d been lucky enough to avoid them until now, but she’d shamelessly turned one of them on. She’d been instructed not to attract their attention, as this was their territory, but she couldn’t imagine him leaving her alone now. His tone was low and seductive as he said,

“Y’know, I was gonna take you for ice-cream first, but I know a spot where we could continue this.” He said, and Heather knew she was screwed. She wondered if he knew, but either way she had to think fast. She reached up to run a knuckle over the side of his face, her skin impossibly warm against his. Succubus’ and vampires were similar, but not the same. A succubus wanted to eat your heart, while a vampire wanted to drain you dry. She hummed as if she was considering the idea. “Privately.” He added, as if that would convince her. She held his chin, and ran her thumb down his cheek. Her sharpened nail lightly grazed his flesh. 

She wondered if she could win in a fight against him. If it was just him, maybe. But all four? They’d tear her to shreds. She had to play her cards well, especially if she was going to be out of a meal tonight.

“Sorry, Paul, but it’s past my bedtime. I should be getting home.” She said, and pulled her hand from his face. His mouth turned into a small frown, but he was quick to replace it with an easy smile. He stood up straight, and then gestured behind them.

“I have a bike. I could take you.” He offered, and Heather weighed her options. She decided that denying him twice would be too suspicious. Plus, she couldn’t deny the chance to play with him further. Vampire or not, he was fun to tease.

“As long as you promise to go slow.” She said, her tone just having a hint of flirting to it. He grinned and leaned down once more.

“Slow, huh?” He asked, and he pulled her close. Heather did her best not to smile. He brushed her hair behind her ear as he leaned down to whisper, “I’ll go nice and slow just for you, sugar.” And then pulled back to give her a smirk. Heather wished for a moment that he could make good on that promise.

Paul guided her to his bike, his hand tightly holding hers, and she gave a small smile to the other boys. She knew what they were, and she tried not to let her anxiety get the best of her as she approached. He got onto his bike, and she climbed on behind him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, and put her chin on his shoulder. She looked at the boys and said a soft,

“Night, boys.” Before he revved his engine and drove away. She laughed as he took off, and she held onto him tightly as he headed towards the exit. She shouted directions as he zipped through the street, and she was nearly breathless when he stopped in front of her house. 

It was perfectly unassuming on the outside at least. She couldn’t bring him inside, even if she let him follow her to the door. Once outside it, he leaned against the doorframe. She took out her keys and began unlocking it. Quickly, he asked,

“Can I come in?” And Heather had to fight the urge to laugh. Now that she knew, she saw that he was barely trying to hide it. She gave him a glance, and bit her lip as she shook her head.

“Bedtime, remember?” She told him, and he let out a small scoff. He rolled his eyes and pushed off the doorframe. He pulled her closer by her waist, and leaned down. He was tall and practically towered over her. It didn’t help her hunger as he said,

“I could tuck you in. Check under your bed for monsters.” He flirted, and he was all too obviously trying to convince her. Heather looked him over. She didn’t know if he was beautiful to her because he was a vampire, or if that was just him. She reached up and caressed his face, and wished her house didn’t look like the set to the Addams family. But she knew better than to invite a vampire inside. Not only was it stupid, but Cassandra would flip.

“Maybe another time.” She said, and pressed her lips to his so he wouldn’t be too disappointed. He eagerly accepted the kiss, and his lips were hungry against hers. His hands gripped her sides tightly, and he pulled her flush against him. If he hadn’t noticed the heat of her skin before, he definitely would now. It was the hellfire under her skin. She tangled her hands in his hair, and pulled him down so she could crash her lips harder against his. She was hardly surprised when his tongue snaked past her lips, and she was quick to skillfully flick her tongue in just the right way. He let out a small moan, and Heather was pleased with herself. She pulled away before she could change her mind, and he nipped at her lips as they broke apart. His eyes were clouded with want, and Heather couldn’t tell if the hunger in them was for her or her blood. “Goodnight, Paul.” She said with a smile, and he let out a small, defeated sigh.

“Goodnight, Heather.” He said, and Heather could tell from his tone that this wasn’t going to be the last time she saw him.

***

“Well?” David asked. Paul had just arrived back to the beach. The boys hadn’t figured that he would come back so quick. Paul rolled his eyes as he leaned against the tree. They were surveying a group of surf-nazis.

“She’s something. Definitely not human.” The blonde said, and David didn’t look pleased. He pulled off his gloves finger by finger as the three other boys looked at him. He was the one who decided what they’d do.

“One of our kind?” He asked, but Paul shook his head. 

“She’s too warm. It’s like her skin was on fire.” He explained. David let out a soft sigh. Max had already asked them about the small spike in disappearances. The boys didn’t keep a low profile, but it was getting high even for them. They’d been waiting to find whoever was moving in on their territory, and it seemed like tonight was the night. While they would usually wipe out the threat swiftly and mercilessly, David was curious. They hadn’t seen anything like her before, and he wanted to find out more before she was dealt with.

“Let’s wait.” He decided, and then the four turned their attention back to the group of surf-nazis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather's gets something to eat and the boys confront her

When Heather walked into the house, she barely noticed the witch sitting in the middle of the living room. She was mixing herbs, and Heather figured she would be prepping for whatever batshit thing she had next. She looked up at her, and arched a brow when she saw that she was in a similar state as the one she’d left in. Her meals had an almost immediate effect, and afterwards she’d be practically glowing. Heather was not glowing.

“What happened to dinner?” She asked, and Heather sighed. She sat on the couch behind the witch, and whined.

“I fucked up.” Cassandra stared at her and waited for her to continue. Heather pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. “I bumped into Count Dracula and his cronies.” She said, and Clarissa stopped her stirring. She stared at her, and the two heard the rev of a motorbike engine, before it sped off. Cassandra was absolutely livid.

“You had him drop you off?” She yelled, and Heather pouted. It wasn’t her best idea, but what else could she have done. It was either that or the boy would know something was up. She didn’t have to explain as Cassandra was clearly poking around in her head. “So they don’t know?” She asked, and Heather shrugged.

She didn’t think so. From what Cassandra had told her about the vampires in question, they were very territorial. Apparently they’d had this area on lock for a while, and even a witch like Cassandra had to avoid them. For her, it was easier. She could glamour herself and disappear into the crowd as soon as she saw them. Heather had no such luck. However, she figured that Paul would’ve tried to kill her if he suspected anything.

“I’m warding the house.” Cassandra said with an air of finality, and she stood up without a word. She grabbed a piece of chalk from her altar, and quickly began drawing sigils on every door, window, and wall. Heather frowned as she warded her room. She tried to keep as much of Cassandra’s witch shit out of her space, but Heather wasn’t going to argue with her about this. Vampires were dangerous, and she didn’t need four of them deciding to kill her when she was almost at her weakest. Finally, Heather had a question she needed to ask.

“How much do you know about them?” She was leaning against her door as Cassandra drew a sigil above her bed. Cassandra sighed as she continued to draw on her wall. All the rooms were painted black, and the white chalk stood out against it.

“They’re vampires, so the usual. Can’t go out in sunlight, stake through the heart does the trick, and holy waters a good trick to get them to back off. But that shit would do about the same to you.” She said, but Heather wasn’t trying to kill them. Yet. “I know that they’ve ruled Santa Carla for almost forever. I know that they’re dangerous. And I know that the one that came up to you wasn’t their leader.” She said, and Heather frowned. She’d been thinking about Paul, specifically about their kiss, but she had thought Cassandra was too busy to really focus on her thoughts. Apparently, the girl could multitask. But Heather didn’t get why that was important. 

“So, why’d he come up to me then?” She asked, and Cassandra let out an annoyed sigh.

“I don’t know, Heather. Maybe he wanted to eat you, maybe he wanted to fuck you. He’s a vampire, not an instruction manual.” She responded, and Heather rolled her eyes. She didn’t have to be so bitchy. Cassandra hopped off her bed once she was finished. As she left the girls room, she said, “You better eat soon. You’ll want all your strength if you’re gonna be dealing with vampires.” Heather frowned as she went to her bed, and changed into her pajamas. The sigil above her head didn’t make her feel any better as she tried to go to sleep that night.

Her troubled sleep had made it impossible for her to get an early dinner. She’d hoped to be off the boardwalk and far away from the beach by the time the sun set, but she was leading a boy away from the boardwalk just as darkness started to settle. It was useful as a cloak for what she was going to do, and the surf-nazi held a boombox as she guided him by his other hand. They lit a small bonfire and blasted music, and Heather knew they didn’t have any time to waste. He tugged at her dress, but she pushed his hands away and ripped his shirt over his head. She straddled his hips, and he chuckled darkly as she made quick work of his pants. 

She kissed him, but she couldn’t help her disappointment after her kiss with Paul. The boy tasted right, but his noises weren’t music to her ears. His lips weren’t eager enough. His grip didn’t bruise her. And as she rode him, he barely satisfied her. She pulled away from their kiss and let out a small sigh. He tried to follow her lips, but Heather pushed him back down into the sand. Even in a weaker state, she was stronger than him. He gulped and reached to touch her.

Heather’s eyes flashed black. It was only for a moment, but the boy saw it. His eyes widened. 

“What the fuck?” He whispered, and Heather placed her hands on his chest to brace herself. He was already close to coming, and Heather only quickened her hips. It was easy to distract him, and she watched as she pulled him closer and closer to the edge. “Fuck, I’m gonna come.” He said, and Heather smirked. She was barely breaking a sweat, and she didn’t move to climb off of him. She waited and watched as he tipped over the edge. She could hear his heartbeat, and, just as he let out a moan, she dug her hand inside his chest cavity. 

His hips stilled and he let out a loud cry, and Heather laughed as he stared up at her. Her eyes were all black now, and her teeth had sharpened into a row of needle-like fangs. Her hand was wrapped around his heart, and she ripped it out of his chest. She licked the blood off of it, before her jaw unhinged as she took a bite. When she was human, the simple thought of this would have disgusted her. But as a demon, it was the best thing she had ever tasted. She moaned. It was almost orgasmic to her. She took large bites, scarfing it down and licking her fingers clean. The boy beneath her was long dead by the time she finished, and she licked her lips. She ripped his chest open, and pulled out whatever she could get her hands on. It wouldn’t taste nearly as good as his heart, but she was in a frenzy.

After she’d eaten his liver, stomach, and one of his lungs, she simply began scooping his blood out for her to drink. She slipped off him with a sigh, and dragged his body to the fire. She threw him into it, and then slipped off her long, black dress. The best thing about living near the beach was that she could always wash up after her meals. She cleaned her face and arms, and made sure to dunk herself several times just to make sure. When she stepped out of the water, steam rose from her skin. Her body temperature had spiked, and she felt better than ever before. Whatever weakness she’d felt had slipped away. She felt strong, powerful. She could walk into the fire where the corpse burned and come out unscathed a moment later. She twisted her hair to get the water out, and her body temperature evaporated the water off her skin in minutes. She pulled her dress back on, and began picking flesh from her teeth with her claws as she checked to make sure the body was burning completely.

It was then that she heard a slow applause, and her eyes darted to the shadows. She watched as one of the boys from the night before stepped into the light. He wore a long dark coat with a leather jacket underneath. His shirt was black, and he wore black leather pants and boots. His hair was dyed platinum blonde, and styled into a short mullet. Her eyes looked over the scruff of his rounded face, his icy blue eyes, and the smirk that graced his lips. Heather glared, and her eyes flicked black. He was a vampire, and, while this was his territory, he was a fool to confront her right after a meal. His gloved hands lifted in surrender, as if he meant her no harm. Heather knew she’d have to be stupid to believe that, and his smirk widened into a smile.

“Down, kitty.” He chuckled, and Heather contemplated ripping him to shreds. She was at her most powerful, and she didn’t doubt that she could. But her confidence faltered when she saw another figure step out from the shadows.

It was the brunette. His hair was long, and his chest was bare. The only thing that covered his torso was a black leather jacket, with a jaguar decorating one of the sleeves and part of the side. He wore a necklace, and dark jeans, and Heather wavered under the intensity of his dark brown eyes and his stoic expression. She couldn’t read his face, and he simply stared at her. Her confidence completely slipped away when she saw another figure emerge from the dark, and she cursed herself.

It was the final unnamed blonde. His hair was long and curly, and his mullet was tied behind his head. He wore a white crop-top and a colorful jacket full of mismatched tapestries and patches. He wore blue jeans with black leather chaps over them. He had brown eyes, and his smile was partially hidden as he bit his nail. His hands were covered by fingerless gloves, and Heather met his brown eyes with her own. She was fucked.

She gulped and her eyes melted back to her usual blue ones. With just three vampires, the odds were against her. The last of the four dropped right behind her out of nowhere, and she shrieked at the suddenness of his landing. He’d frightened her, and Heather was already tightly wound by the sight of the other vampires. So, it shouldn’t have come as a surprise when she turned around and pounced. She’d knocked him off his feet with ease, and she let out a loud growl as she pinned his wrists down. Her eyes had changed back to being fully black, and her teeth were a row of razor sharp fangs. She bared them and snapped them at him, but he simply grinned back at her. She was about to give him something to really be scared of when she was lifted off him in a single second.

She was held firmly against someone's chest, and one hand wrapped tightly around her throat while another grabbed her wrist. She’d forgotten she was in the presence of three other vampires, and she instantly regretted letting her instincts take over. Her free hand gripped the one around her throat, and she stilled. She could feel a bare chest against her back, and she knew it was the brunette who had grabbed her. Her eyes stayed black as the other three approached, and Paul shook the sand out of his hair. The platinum blond was the one who stood in the middle, and immediately she guessed that he was her leader. Slowly her eyes turned blue once more. She had calmed down, and the boy smiled.

“Interesting.” He said, and he reached out to grab her chin. She tried to move her face away, but the hand around her throat tightened. She stilled again, and she glared at the male as he stepped closer and held her face. “Paul tells me your name is Heather.” He said, and Heather kept her mouth firmly shut. He chuckled at her defiant silence. “Well, Heather, you put on quite a show. I quite enjoyed the strip-tease.” He said, and Heather flushed red then. She realized that they’d watched her the whole time, including when she fucked her victim and then stripped to go into the ocean. The boys laughed at her flushed face, and Heather felt the need to tear into him once more.

“Fuck you.” She spat instead, as the male holding her wouldn’t give her the chance. The unnamed boy grinned wide at the comment, and he tsked at her.

“That’s not very nice.” He commented, and Heather glared at him. But her eyes stayed blue, and he ran a gloved thumb over her bottom lip. “I’m David. The one holding you is Dwayne, and that’s Marko. You already know Paul.” He said, and Heather stared at him in silence once more. She had a few choice words for each of them, but she kept her mouth shut. She didn’t need it being the reason she didn’t go home that night. She had to play this carefully.

“What do you want?” She asked, and he chuckled at the question. The boys were all staring at her, and, for a moment, Heather feared the worst. Then, David asked,

“Do you know what we are?” And Heather knew she was at their mercy. She had to play nice, no matter how much she wanted to rip him a new one.

“Yes.” She answered, and David narrowed his eyes. For a moment, she thought that this meant she was in trouble. She supposed it did. She couldn’t feign innocence for hunting on their territory, and David seemed to want to confirm that.

“So you know this is our territory?” He asked, and Heather gulped. She was silent, and he glared at her. He took her silence as an affirmative. She was guilty, and the fact was making her sweat. “What are you?” His eyes were piercing as he looked at her and his voice was level and calm. She wet her lips before she spoke, and she almost thought to lie. But she knew better, and this wasn’t going to be a situation she could weasel herself out of. 

“A succubus.” She answered honestly, and both Marko and Paul seemed amused by the answer. David stared at her and gave a small nod at the information. They seemed familiar with the term. In other words, she was a sex demon. Her way of killing seemed to make sense, as did her abilities and the way her body changed. The only thing that she didn’t have were a set of horns and a tail. At least to their knowledge. Cassandra had helped her take care of that.

“And what are you doing in Santa Carla?” He asked, and this was a harder question to answer. Mainly, because it involved Cassandra. But she didn’t exactly have the luxury of lying. She’d deal with the temperamental witch later.

“I’m working with a witch.” She tried to be as vague as possible, but the hand around her throat gave it a warning squeeze. They wanted specifics. “I give her what she needs for rituals and she gives me sanctuary.” She specified, and David’s lips quirked.

“So, you’re her pet.” He concluded, and Heather's eyes turned black at the comment. Quickly, she snapped,

“I’m no one's pet.” And David chuckled in response. He leaned in close to her, and Heather could practically smell the cigarette smoke on his breath. It reminded her far too much of her ex, as did the way his eyes bore into hers. It was like he could read her like a book, and Heather found her eyes shifting back as she stared at him. There was something so calm and controlled about him, and it made her want to drop her guard. She knew it was probably because he was a vampire, and she fought with herself in her own head.

“You fetch her what she wants and she lets you live with her. Sounds like a pet to me.” He teased, and Heather frowned at him. He smiled at her clearly unamused expression, and he tilted her chin up. “Maybe she should make you wear a collar.” He added, and Heather’s glare was deadly. She was slowly starting to hate the boy in front of her.

He was looking her over, and Heather couldn’t tell what was going through his mind. His face was barely an inch from hers as he added, 

“If you wanted to be someone's pet, you should’ve come to us.” And Heather couldn’t help the way her eyes widened. She didn’t know how to respond, and he chuckled darkly at her shocked silence. She gulped at the suggestion, and she knew that if she’d done such a thing her days wouldn’t be spent bleeding into jars or fetching helpless victims. His eyes pulled away from hers, and he nodded at the male behind her. His grip loosened, and then his hand fell. He took a step back, and Heather stared as he rounded to flank their leader. 

She had no idea what they were going to do, and ran his thumb down her cheek. She wondered if he was going to kill her, but then he said,

“Run along. Your master’s probably wondering where you are.” She was too surprised to be angry at the comment. Heather couldn’t believe that she was going to get out of this unscathed, even as his hand fell and he shooed her away. Her eyes flicked to each boy, and she wondered if this was a trick. It was a nasty one if it was. Her eyes refused to leave them as she backed away, and then she turned and ran.

***

David lit a cigarette as he turned to the others. They walked across the beach, following their leader silently. It was Marko that broke the silence.

“You like her.” He commented, and David took a long drag before he bothered to grace him with a response.

“She’s feisty.” Was all he said, and Marko grinned as he shook his head. It was Paul that spoke next, and he seemed even more chipper than usual. His brief encounter with her had excited him to no end.

“I think she’s hot. The way she ripped into that guy? Fuck.” He said, and Dwayne rolled his eyes at the blonde. He sounded as if he’d wanted to fuck her right then and there. Paul gave him a light shove, and he shoved him back.

“She nearly tore into you.” He reminded him, but the blonde waved it off. He knew she wouldn’t have gotten that far, and he would have stopped her himself if Dwayne hadn’t. Marko grinned at the brunette and Paul said,

“Oh, don’t act like you weren’t practically drooling when she stripped.” The brunette sent him a warning glare, but Marko picked up where he left off.

“And the hand around her throat? Someone's kinky side is showing.” He teased, and Dwayne reached to grab him. Marko was quick, and danced out of the way of his hands. The two were quick to start wrestling, and Paul laughed as he watched the two boys.

By the end of the night, all the boys seemed to agree. They wouldn’t kill Heather, and planned to entertain themselves with her instead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather and the boys come to an agreement.

Heather hadn’t calmed down until she was in the safety of Cassandra’s house. She had slammed the door behind her, and she slid down it in a panting heap. She sat on the floor and wrapped her arms around her legs, and she didn’t lift her head from her knees until the blonde came to check on her.

“What the hell happened?” She asked, and Heather couldn’t find it in her to talk. Instead, she replayed the events of the night over in her mind, and Cassandra looked absolutely murderous. She snatched the girl up and dragged her to the front room. Heather whined. She’d been perfectly content to sit in a pathetic heap by the door for the entire night, but Cassandra wouldn’t let her. She made her stand in the pentagram, and Heather stared at the girl in confusion. Her witch shit sill confused her, and Heather quickly asked,

“What are you doing?” The girl held out her hands and gave her a look. As if it was obvious.

“I’m casting a protection spell, idiot. I’m gonna shield you from those assholes.” But Heather was quick to step out of the circle the second the words left her lips. She had made it clear that the most she wanted the girl to do when it came to spells with her was glamour away the more undesirable parts of being a succubus. Anything more than that was a hard no.

“I already told you that I don’t wanna have any spells cast on me.” She protested, and Cassandra gave her a sharp glare. She thought the girl was being ridiculous. Especially after her encounter with the vampires, she was going to need some sort of protection. But Heather hated the idea of random spells more than she hated a potential run-in with boys again. “They let me go, didn’t they?” She asked, and Cassandra’s lips pressed into a hard line. She couldn’t argue with that, and she knew it. For whatever reason, they had.

Heather could tell Cassandra had no idea why they’d done it, but Heather wasn’t going to complain. Now that she was safe and inside the house, she had calmed down. The boys had officially let her go. Which meant they weren’t going to kill her. Yet.

The thought gave her a modicum of comfort. But Cassandra still thought she’d rather be safe than sorry.

“Heather, get back in the circle.” She said, but the girl crossed her arms over her chest. She glared at her and said,

“No.” Her voice was final and defiant, and it was clearly annoying the young witch. She held her hands out like she wanted to throttle the girl and let out a frustrated noise.

“Heather-” She said, but Heather was quick to cut her off.

“I’m not your pet! You don’t tell me what to do!” She yelled, and Cassandra suddenly understood what this was really about. She read the girls thoughts, and she knew exactly what David had said to her. She grit her teeth. Vampires were manipulative little shits when they wanted to be, and their leader was especially good at it. Cassandra reached out to comfort the girl, but Heather stepped away. Cassandra let out a soft sigh.

“I know, Heather. I’m not trying to control you. But these guys, they’re really dangerous. I don’t know what the hell they’re planning, and I don’t want to see you get hurt.” She said, and Heather softened. The girl sounded genuine, and she uncrossed her arms. She rubbed the back of her neck as she said,

“I know, but no spells. No rituals.” Heather had been hesitant of them ever since her rebirth as a demon. A botched ritual was what had gotten into this mess in the first place. Cassandra sighed, and went to her altar. She took one of her crystals from it, and Heather watched as she tied a piece of leather around it. She fastened it into a necklace, and then came back to present it to her. Heather looked at it warily.

“At least wear this. It’s Black Tourmaline. It’ll protect you.” She said, and Heather nodded with a reluctant sigh. The girl smiled as Heather lifted her hair, and Cassandra wrapped it around her neck. She tied it in the back. It had a short chain, but it wasn’t uncomfortable around her neck. 

After that, Cassandra seemed appeased. If only a little. Heather decided to turn in early for the night, and her mental exhaustion from her interaction with the boys led to her sleeping through most of the day.

Heather had to go to the boardwalk that night, simply out of pride. But also because it was the only place left in Santa Carla that she hadn't thoroughly explored. She could only go to the same grimy bars so many times. Cassandra had told her she was stupid as she got dressed, but Heather ignored her. She dressed in a black outfit once again, simply to match the new necklace that Cassandra had given her. 

The top was a simple, long sleeved crop top with a v-neck and she wore a short, tight leather skirt. She wore fishnets underneath the skirt with a pair of black boots. She finished the outfit with a pair of fishnet gloves. Cassandra arched a brow at her as she walked past in the living room.

"Little on the nose, don't you think?" She asked. Heather gave her a small glare. She looked like a goth, and she knew it. The only thing she was missing was a cats eye and a black lip. Heather chose not to respond to that remark, and called a simple,

"I'll be back." As she headed out the door. She walked to the boardwalk like always. She didn't live far enough for the walk to truly be a pain in that ass even if she was human. She was being stupid and she knew it. It'd been a miracle that they'd chosen to let her go last night, and she was pushing her luck by coming back. 

She'd barely been on the boardwalk for a total of ten minutes before she spotted them. They were leaning against a railing, and Heather was going to have to walk past them or head into a store if she wanted to avoid them. She was still weighing her options when Marko spotted her. 

He quickly hit Paul's chest, and the blonde immediately let out a wolf whistle as his eyes raked over her. This caught the other boys attention, and Marko called out to her,

"Hey, Heather!" He said, and Heather knew she'd make herself look like a fool if she ran away from them now. She had no choice but to walk by them, but of course they didn't let her get that far. Paul was quick to grab her and wrap an arm around her. He led her away from the crowd, and Heather cursed the tall blonde.

"Hey, sugar, where do you think you're going?" He asked her, and Heather liked him so much better the first night than she did now. Now that he knew what she was, he was more annoying than anything. Heather shrugged off his arm and pushed him away to put some distance between them. Paul laughed and stuck to her like glue.

When she looked at the other boys, specifically David, she felt like she was sitting in the principal's office after having done something against the rules. David gestured for her to come closer, and she hesitantly did. He gripped her chin, and his eyes seemed to be staring into her soul as he asked,

"What are you doing here, Heather?" But Heather refused to be intimidated. There was only so much he could do with everyone surrounding them. And perhaps her necklace gave her just a bit more courage than before. Casually, she said,

"Enjoying the boardwalk." And he let out an amused chuckle. He let go of her chin, and his hand went to her necklace instead.

"Y'know, when I told you your master should put a collar on you, I was only kidding." He said, and Heather glared at him then. He was examining the crystal, and Heather quickly pushed his hand away. He glared at her after the touch, and Heather had to keep herself from waveding under his gaze. She held the rock protectively as she said,

"She's not my master." But David only smirked at her. He didn't seem convinced. He waved her off, and then tilted his head. He looked her over, as if he hadn't bothered to really examine her until now. She ignored him and quickly said, "It's not a collar. It's black tourmaline," But David wasn't listening. He looked down at her fishnets, and then reached out to snap them against her thigh. "Hey!" She objected, and he gave a small laugh.

"Wanted to see if they were tights or not." He simply explained, and Heather suddenly realized that she was surrounded. Similarly to how she'd been the night. David was in front of her, Dwayne was on her left, and the two blondes stood to her right. She had no idea why she thought this had been a good idea. Markol was just slightly behind her, and he busied himself by playing with her hair. He was twirling it around his fingers, and her glare only made him smile at her.

"Y'know, you're cute when you're angry." His tone was flirty and seductive, but Heather only responded with a glare. She wasn't playing along like she had with Paul, and he gave her a cheshire grin. "Aw, Heather, you're gonna break my heart." He told her, and Heather scoffed then. 

"You still have one of those?" She asked sarcastically, and he let out a small laugh. He brushed all her hair to one side, exposing her neck, and Heather fought the urge to lean into the touch. David was watching her closely, and she didn't need him finding out her tells. She never let her victims touch her hair, mainly because one small tug had her knees going weak in seconds. The feeling of fingers running through it was already making her guard slip.

"Nah, but you make me wish I did." He whispered into her ear, and Heather couldn't stop herself from shivering at the way his breath fanned it. He laughed, and all the boys seemed to have seen it too. "Ooh, did I find a soft spot?" He asked, his arms snaking around her waist. Heather didn't care then. She was quick to grip the limbs, and she ripped them off her. She stepped away, putting some distance between them. Marko didn't persist, but he barely seemed to notice her rejection. He'd found something, and he knew it. Paul laughed loudly, and Heather glared at him. 

"No." She lied as Marko backed away, a teasing smile on his lips. He knew she was lying, they all did. Paul leaned against the shorter blonde, and her eyes flicked from him to Marko, then David, and then to Dwayne. They were all staring at her, and she felt her mouth go impossibly dry. She found herself repeating her question from the night before. "What do you want?"

David smirked at her, and she watched as he pulled his glove off. He only bothered to take off one, and he reached out to touch her face. Heather let him, and his cold fingers brushed against her cheek. It occurred to her then that he was the only one who still hadn't felt the heat of her skin, and he looked almost in wonder as he traced its warmth. Heather had checked when she first transformed, and her normal body temperature was six degrees above the average. After a moment, he gripped her chin and took a step closer.

"Maybe we were too nice last night, but I'm gonna make this very clear." He started, and Heather gulped. Here it was, the ruler across her knuckles. "We own the boardwalk. We're the only ones that hunt here. And if you're not one of us, you're not allowed to be here." He said, and Heather narrowed her eyes. There it was again. The suggestion of becoming one of them, of becoming theirs. It was more thinly veiled this time, and Heather couldn't hold her tongue.

"Is that an invitation?" She sassed. He gave her a small smirk, and his hand squeezed her chin gently. Warningly.

"Not with that tone." He replied, and Heather quickly zipped her lips. There was something so authoritative about him. She wasn't even a part of his little gang and she still felt the weight of his words. He smirked at her, and his thumb swiped across her bottom lip. He was glancing down at them, and Heather knew exactly how she had to play this. 

When he went to repeat the action, Heather gave the pad of his thumb a small kiss. It was barely anything compared to what she'd done with Paul, but it made his eyes flick back up to hers. She had to play nice with the boys, and David's eyes were unreadable. But she could tell he was interested, if only out of curiosity.

If flirting with him meant she could have the finest selection of humans in Santa Carla, she didn't mind. He pressed his thumb against her lips, and Heather repressed an eyeroll. Boys, even vampire ones, were so predictable. She parted her lips for him, before wrapping them around his thumb. Her mouth was impossibly warm, and it was just one of the many useful things of being a demon. She sucked on it lightly, and his eyes stared down at her lips. She massaged the pad of his thumb with her tongue, and she watched as his eyes darkened. She had him exactly where she wanted him. He pulled his thumb from her mouth after a moment, and gripped her jaw.

"You can stay. But if you sass me again, I'm throwing you off myself." He told her, and Heather gave him the first real smile of the night. He let go of her chin, and Heather dared to stand on her tip-toes to press a quick kiss to his cheek. He seemed a little surprised by the action, and she was quick to pull away before he could even think to grab her for more. She'd agree to be theirs. For now. 

She started to pull away from the four, and David quickly added,

"One of us has to be with you at all times, Heather. Just to make sure you don't cause too much trouble." He said, and Heather did roll her eyes then. She was a succubus, not a child. She looked between the four, and a smirk came over her lips when she looked at the brunette.

He'd flirted with her the least, and she thought he would give her the least amount of trouble because of it. She grabbed his hand and said,

"C'mon, I wanna ride some rides." She said happily, and he seemed surprised. As did the three blondes. She dragged him away from the other four, as one vampire was easier to deal with than four. He followed her and cast a glance over his shoulder at the others, and Heather's fear towards them all but slipped away. At the end of the day, they were just boys. And boys were her specialty.

***

David watched her as she skipped away with the brunette, and the two other blondes sighed as they disappeared into the crowd.

"She's so hot." Paul commented, and Marko gave him a light shove. He sounded lovesick, and it wasn't a good look for the vampire. Especially over a girl he had only kissed.

"Don't get too attached." David told him. He didn't know how long the girl would last if she didn't learn how to hold her tongue. He meant what he said about her tone. She could find another hunting ground if she was going to speak to him like that, or he could rip her to shreds. Her choice.

Marko gave him a small frown. He bit his nail, and it took a minute for him to say,

"Give her a chance." But the platinum blonde simply stared in the crowd. He neither agreed nor disagreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather spends the night with Dwayne.

The night was fairly unremarkable, and she'd gone home without a scratch on her. Dwayne was the most hesitant towards her, and he'd taken her on some rides before he took her home. It was an earlier night than she was used to, and Cassandra arched a brow at her when she arrived home. She was in a better mental shape than she had been the night before. Heather pointed at the necklace and said a simple,

"I think it worked." Before she happily went up the stairs. The next week followed that night almost to a T. She'd flirt with the boys, they'd try to touch or pet her, and she'd give them just enough attention so they wouldn't get bored of her. After a week passed and none of them had even managed to so much as kiss her, they were starting to catch on. Especially when she chose to spend each night with Dwayne, who was the most restrained of the four. She avoided their advances with ease, and hid her dislike for them under the guise of teasing. But she was too scared and smart to really tell them how she really felt. 

To her, they were just a bunch of stupid boys that happened to be in the way of her next meal. She knew that to them, she was, at best, something to amuse themselves with. At worst, she was a threat. She played as nice as she needed to and not an ounce more.

So, she spent all her nights with them, so they could keep a watchful eye on her. They found that she didn't even kill as much as they did, and that the spike in disappearances was because of the witch, not her. Without Heather at her disposal, the rate quickly went back down to normal. Well, as normal as it could get in Santa Carla.

Dwayne was quiet for most of the night, but Heather didn't mind. He didn't try to touch her either, and Heather almost found herself relaxing around him after a week of him not trying anything. The only time they'd make any sort of contact was when Heather initiated it, and he let her carry the conversation most nights.

"What's your name again?" She asked. They were standing in line for the rollercoaster, and Dwayne looked down at her with a small glare. He seemed slightly insulted that she'd forgotten, and Heather had to bite back her smile. She was only teasing him.

"Dwayne." He answered, and Heather smiled. He quickly looked away when she did, and she narrowed her eyes at him. The smile was still on her face, and she was quickly learning how to read the boy. After the amount of time they'd spent together, Heather had a theory.

She reached out to run a hand down his chest, and he arched a brow at her. Most of their contact had been a brief hand holding. This was something less innocent, and those touches were usually reserved for the other three. She sent him a flirty smile.

"I make you nervous, don't I?" She asked, and his stoic expression turned into a frown. He took a step closer, moving into her personal space. Heather dropped her hand, and his arm was quick to move around her waist to keep her from stepping back. He caged her against him, and her hands braced against his chest. He was so close to her, and Heather quickly thought about her second night at the beach. He'd picked her up like she'd weighed nothing. He looked over her face, and then he gave her the smallest of smirks.

"You're projecting." He said simply, and then he was stepping back like it was nothing. Heather's heart was hammering in her chest, and she sent him a glare. She still held onto him during the ride, but it was out of necessity rather than because she wanted to. He'd hold her close as she screamed, and once he'd even laughed at how she buried her face into his chest.

Dwayne seemed to think her reaction was funny, as he proceeded to repeat the act whenever she got too comfortable around him. He kept her tightly wound up, and Heather was nearly a ball of nerves as they waited for another ride. She refused to talk to him now, and he seemed to be content with the silence. She wished she had never said anything, as their usual routine seemed completely broken.

Due to her reluctance to even look at him, a random beach-goer mistook her as a single rider. He slid up next to her as she leaned against the metal gate of the ride.

"You riding alone, doll?" He asked her, and Heather gave him a smirk. She didn't even spare Dwayne a glance as she said,

"How could you tell?" She flirted back, and he was quick to wrap an arm around her. Heather sent the brunette a satisfied smirk as she sat next to the newcomer on the ride, and he glared at her as he sat alone two spaces behind her. Heather focused less on the ride, and more on the boy next to her. She kissed him the entire duration of the ride, and the boy was dazed and in love by the time it was over. He tried to pull her away from the amusement park, but Heather pressed a kiss to his cheek and told him to find her another time. She returned to the brunette, and he glared down at her. She was pleasantly pleased by his annoyance.

"Have fun?" He asked, and Heather gave him a small nod. She had, but it was even funnier now that she knew the boy was pissed. She poked his chest as she said,

"Jealous?" And he scoffed. He crossed his arms over his chest, and Heather almost thought he looked cute. She knew she'd silently agreed with David that she would be theirs to play with, but she was still a demon. She took pleasure in making other people upset and in breaking the rules. Plus, while they'd spent every night of the past week together, that didn't make him her boyfriend. He didn't bother to respond, and Heather continued, "Aw, is someone mad? Y'know, if you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask." She teased, but she knew she'd be eating those words. Cassandra had warned her never to promise any type of supernatural creature anything. 

His eyes darkened, and then he grabbed her chin. He leaned down, but he waited. Heather's breath hitched, but she couldn't ignore the excitement that creeped inside her. Kissing Paul had been different than anything she'd experienced as a demon, and she wasn't going to deny a chance of a repeat. When she stared back and didn't pull away, he took that as a yes. His lips were quick to press against hers, and Heather didn't know why she was shocked. She'd imagined it to be just like Paul's, but it wasn't anything close. Her lips melded against his, and he kissed her slow and deep. The only thing was similar was the way the kiss made her feel.

His other hand tangled into her hair, and Heather knew she was walking into dangerous territory. Her hands ran up his chest, but she didn't push him away. Instead, she shamelessly felt up his abdomen. Her claws scratched against it lightly, and he gave her hair just the smallest of tugs.

And Heather let out the most embarrassing whine she thought she'd ever made. The simple action made a years worth of sexual frustration boil up inside her. Dwayne pulled away from her then, but only to silently stare at her. He asked her silently the question that formed in his head, and Heather understood him all too clearly. He was asking her if she wanted him. She responded by pulling him back down for another kiss. After that, he picked the first alleyway he saw and Heather was far too eager to care. She practically jumped on him, and he was quick to lift her and press her against the brick wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and he held her up by her thighs. He hiked up her dress. It was a short, white one that hung off her shoulders. She cupped his face as they resumed their kiss, and Dwayne was hardly shy now. He grinded against her, and Heather couldn't deny it. There was just something about vampires that made them so much more satisfying.

His tongue swiped against her bottom lip, and Heather quickly parted them for him. Their tongues slid together, and she pulled the same trick she'd pulled on Paul. He seemed to like it just as much, and he rolled his hips against hers just to show her. She moaned against his lips, and sucked his bottom lip greedily between her teeth. She gave it a small tug, and he groaned. Her eyes were quick to turn all black. She was horny, hornier than she had been in a long while, and the vampire in front of her was an opportunity to see if she really was doomed to never be satisfied. She quickly reached down to undo his belt. Dwayne pulled back to watch her.

"I thought you were scared of us." He commented. Heather thought it was rich that this was the time he chose to talk. Heather pushed down his pants and rubbed him through his underwear. When not even that seemed to distract him, she gave him a small squeeze. He let out a shaky breath and she grabbed him by his jacket. She brought his face close to hers, and her eyes were all business as she quickly said,

"I haven't been able to come in almost a year. Make me come and I'll be whatever you want." She promised, and she watched as his eyes flashed yellow. It was the first time she'd ever gotten a peek behind his human mask, and it made excitement boil inside her.

"You should've said something earlier." He said, and ducked in to kiss her once more. His hand was quick to slip under her dress and underneath her panties She whimpered as his fingers dove into her heat. "Fuck." He cursed. Like every part of her, it was warmer than normal. She reached into his underwear, and wrapped her hand around his length. He was unfairly well hung, and her mouth was practically watering. Dwayne groaned against her lips as she quickly stroked him and his fingers were quick to match her pace. He licked into her mouth, and his only source of hesitance was the sharpness of her teeth. They were a row of fangs, like they had been when she'd eaten that boy alive. Dwayne wasn't stupid. 

He slipped his fingers out of her, dropped her to set her back onto the ground, and Heather made a small sound of protest. Until he flipped her around and pressed her against the wall. She gripped the brick under her fingers, and she was quick to grind back against his hips. He placed a hand on her back, keeping her firmly in place. He wasn't going to risk getting his heart ripped out by the girl, even if he did want to fuck her.

He didn't waste a moment, and quickly pulled her panties off. Anticipation was eating at her as she stepped out of them, and the boy tucked them into his back pocket. Heather had to cover her mouth as he slid his length inside her. He held her hips as he buried himself to the hilt, and Heather let out a small, broken sound as he stretched her more than she'd been stretched in a long while. He hadn't even moved yet, and Heather hit her head against the brick. The hand left her mouth to claw down the wall.

"Fuck, Satan, shit, fuck, fuck." She cursed, and he seemed to be enjoying himself just as much. He leaned down and had to bite her shoulder to keep himself silent. He didn't break skin, but it made Heather whine. She was tight and hot, and the way she clamped around him threatened to steal his orgasm from him right then and there. Him and the boys had made fun of the human for coming so quickly, but now he understood why.

He only gave her a moment to adjust before he pulled back and snapped himself back inside her. It ripped a loud moan from her throat, and Dwayne repeated the action as he whispered,

"You gotta be quiet." Heather nodded and she tried to cover her mouth. But it was hard when the boy was railing her right into the wall. His pace was fast and hard, and Heather broke the skin of her hand as she bit down to keep her noises at bay. He was sent into a frenzy by the scent of blood, and Heather clawed her nails down the wall as he threatened to break her hips from the force of his thrusts. Her knees were weak, but the hand on her hip kept her from falling. Her claws left deep indents in the wall, and Dwayne kept a hand on the back of her neck. He held her down, but also held himself away. He didn't need either of them losing control, especially so close to the public. It'd be one thing to get caught fucking, but another to have someone walk in on them eating eachother.

It was the first time Dwayne could really use his full strength on someone, and the clap of their hips was loud despite their attempts to stay quiet. After awhile, Heather completely gave up. Her voice was high as she whimpered and whined for the boy, and he yanked her head back by her hair.

"Quiet, Heather." He warned her, and she gasped in response. He looked at her face. Her eyes were completely black, and her jaw hung loosely as she fought to contain her moans. He crashed his lips down on hers, attempting to silence her with his mouth. Her lips were needy against his, and she reached back to tangle her fingers in his hair. Neither of them were going to last much longer. Heather was thrilled. She'd never even gotten this close in the past year, and her hand quickly reached down to rub fast circles around her clit.

"Please, fuck, please." She begged, but Dwayne didn't know what she was begging for. He wasn't aware that succubus' couldn't make themselves come. His hand replaced hers, and all it took was a few fast circles for her to clench around him. She cried out, but quickly cut it off with a hand clapping over her mouth. She was euphoric, and she quickly felt the first waves of her orgasm wash over her. He let out a low groan as he was ripped over the edge. His hips didn't still, and instead he milked himself inside her. He kept rubbing her clit slowly, and she whined as she continued to clench down around him. It sent aftershocks through her, and she was quick to become overstimulated. When he finally stopped his hands and buried his hips deep inside her, Heather was panting heavily.

She whimpered as he pulled out of her, and her legs almost gave out. He was quick to grab her and hold her up, and he pulled his pants up and zipped himself back up with one hand. She braced herself against the wall as he let go to fastened his belt and then pulled her panties out of his pocket. He used them to clean her up, and Heather whined and reached to grab his hands. She was still sensitive, and Dwayne chuckled. He wrapped her panties up in a tight ball, and stuck them back in his pocket. When Heather could finally stand up by herself, she let out a small satisfied sigh. She turned and hugged him, and, for a moment, the boy didn't know what to do. It was the first genuine, non-sexual affection she'd given him.

He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back gently as she nuzzled his chest. She hadn't gotten to experience the high of an orgasm in so long that she was as clingy as a virgin afterwards. She held his hand in both of hers, and she wouldn't let the brunette wander more then a few steps after he walked her out of the alleyway. He took her on a few more rides, but she spent the entire time either holding onto him or kissing him. Her legs were pleasantly sore at first, but her demon-healing quickly took care of it. She almost missed the soreness between her legs, and Dwayne reminded her that she wasn't wearing panties on one of the rides.

Her legs were in his lap, even though the attendant told her to sit straight. She obeyed, until they started climbing the hill. Dwayne chuckled at her, and he reached down to grip in-between her thighs. Both of them seemed to remember at the same time and his fingers ran through her folds just as they reached the half-way point of the hill. Heather grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss, and his fingers slipped inside her just as they started going down the hill. Her cries and moans were covered up by the sounds of the screams around them, and she kept her eyes firmly closed as he massaged her walls.

He managed to pull a second orgasm from her by the time the ride was done, and she was shaking against him when they stopped. The attendant looked a little worried as Dwayne helped her out of her seat, but he assumed it must've been from fear. It took a moment for Heather to compose herself, and afterwards she was completely hooked on the boy.

He didn't necessarily mind, and the other vampires seemed slightly surprised with how suddenly taken she was with him. Especially when she lightly tugged on his jacket with a small pout. He rolled his eyes before he leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. She had been doing it all night, and the two stood outside of the amusement park entrance as they kissed. She didn't let him pull away as quick as usual, and his hands held her sides as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. She had to stand on her tip-toes to meet his lips, and he wrapped his arms around her to pull her up. She laughed as her feet left the ground, and there was a smile on her face as she kissed the boy. To onlookers, they looked like a normal teenage couple.

They finished their walk back to the other boys, and varying levels of confusion and admiration dawned each of their faces. While Heather treated the other boys like usual, she was uncharacteristically sweet to Dwayne. Paul tried to steal her from the brunette and teasingly said,

"Where's my kiss?" But Heather frowned at him and wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist. His arm wrapped around her shoulders as she said,

"Sorry, I think I left it on one of the rides." It was one of her usual ways to avoid anything more than her normal amount of flirting with the boys. But they watched as her attention was quickly turned back to Dwayne. They looked between the two. Something had definitely changed in their dynamic, and they were all curious as to what. Neither brunette seemed willing to tell them, and Dwayne leaned against the railing as the girl leaned against him. As if just to make his brothers angry, he'd pull her attention back to him whenever one of them seemed to be succeeding in stealing it. He did this by either pressing a kiss to her cheek, her shoulder, or wherever his lips could reach. She'd bite her lip or giggle, and turned to pull his lips down to hers. Finally, David asked,

"When'd you become Dwayne's little pet?" He asked her. He knew that word always got a rise out of her, and it succeeded in slicing through her good mood. She glared at the blonde and defiantly said,

"I'm not a pet." Her hands were gripping the ones around her waist, but she didn't pull them away. Dwayne tightened them anyways. David flicked the ash off the end of his cigarette.

"You're sure acting like it." He said, and Heather glowered at the boy. She hated when he said things like that, and she'd thought they'd put this behind them. He hadn't brought it back up since her first night with them. She clicked her jaw, and her lips spread into a smile. It was void of any sweetness and her voice dripped with venom as she said,

"You're just jealous." It was three words. Three little words. But David looked like he wanted to rip her out of the boys arms and drag her to the beach the moment she said them. Quickly, her smile slipped off her face. He glared at her, and his lips quirked into a cruel smirk. The other boys looked between him and her. While they liked the girl, they couldn't do anything if David changed his mind.

"Watch it. Or I'll wipe that pretty little mouth right off your face." He spat, and Heather didn't doubt it. Her eyes quickly turned away, and she didn't say a thing for the rest of the night. He'd reminded her just who she was hanging out with. The boys weren't her lovers, or even her friends. They were vampires. Cruel vampires that would kill her if she made the wrong move. He'd succeeded in his original goal of making her less affectionate with Dwayne.

When Dwayne took her home later that night, he grabbed her hand after he'd given her a goodnight kiss. It's been short, and he could tell her sweetness towards him had faded. He stopped her from going inside and asked,

"Are you alright?" But Heather stared up at him silently. It was the first time she'd been quiet for this long, and her gaze fell from his face. She wasn't alright, but how could she tell him that. He was one of them, and David was his leader. By just spending a week with them, she knew none of them would ever question him. So, she nodded, and he let her retreat back into the house.

***

"So what'd you do to make our little demon like you so much?" David asked Dwayne as he entered the cave. They were used to his long silences, but he seemed even more stoic than usual. He pulled her underwear out of his back pocket. The boys looked down at it, and he received a whistle and a punch from two of the blondes. 

"You lucky motherfucker! Jesus, when?" Marko asked, and Dwayne rolled his eyes. He didn't intend on telling them any of the details. He waved him off, and Paul practically hung off of him.

"C'mon, tell us something." He begged, and Dwayne shook his head. His lips were sealed. "Well, do you think she'll bang any of us? She seemed to like me the first night." He continued with a hopeful smile. But Dwayne shook his head. He doubted even he would get another time with the girl for a while. 

"David gave her a rude awakening" Was all he said, and the platinum blonde narrowed his eyes at the brunette. He pulled the cigarette from his lips and blew out the smoke, but he didn't say a word. All of the boys knew that he was probably right, and there was no point in arguing until they saw her the next night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather avoids the boys and has Cassandra summon an incubus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not a lot of the boys in this chapter!!! Sorry in advance, but I needed to set the stage for the next one!!

Heather didn't leave the house the next night. Or the night after that. Or the night after that. She walked around it in her pajamas, and she wished she had saved leftovers from her past meal as she rummaged the cabinets. She decided to just eat some regular ice-cream instead, and the witch looked up from her grimoire. Heather glared back at her.

"Don't you have a job?" She asked, and Cassandra raised a brow at her tone. She was moodier than she'd ever seen her on a full stomach. She already knew what had happened, so she wasn't necessarily surprised. She'd had a great night with Dwayne, her first orgasm in a year, and then David had to go and ruin it. If she wanted to avoid the blonde, she had to avoid the others as well. And the worst thing a succubus could experience was a lack of attention. Three days of no attention was starting to weigh in the girl.

"I sell my readings online. I've told you this." She said. She wasn't going to let the girls tone disturb her, even if the girl seemed to want to pick a fight. Cassandra knew that she was just bored. A bored demon was an angry demon. "Y'know, I still could summon you a playmate." She offered, and Heather stopped. She'd been heading up the stairs, and she paused just below them. She had the spoon in her mouth, and Cassandra could tell she was thinking it over.

"Do you know anyone my type?" She asked, and Cassandra gave her a look. They were incubi. Being a player, bad-boy was basically a part of the job description.

"I'm sure I could find someone." She said sarcastically, but Heather quickly waved her hands in front of her face. She'd changed her mind.

"No, wait, no. I have more dignity than this. I don't need to fuck my problems away." She said as she walked up the stairs, and Cassandra pulled out the book of demons anyways. Two hours later, she came back down the stairs. She'd taken a shower, walked through the entire house twice, and had tried to read one of the demonology books Cassandra lended her. She looked completely defeated as she stood back in the living room.

"Gimme your book of inferno-hoes." She said.

She just wanted to _look_. The two were in Heather's room, and Cassandra sat on the floor while Heather sat on her bed. Cassandra kept several books throughout the house, and several of them were dedicated to demons. She had one dedicated entirely to incubi and succubi. The first thing she did was flip to the letter H. Cassandra kept most of her books away from Heather, and she wanted to see what the girl had written about her. Cassandra wasn't surprised, and began setting up what she'd need for a summoning ritual at the end of her bed. Just in case. 

The pictures she had drawn of her were a striking resemblance. There was one of her face, and then one of her full body, which was covered by lingerie. She frowned when she saw that she'd included her horns in both. Heather hated the things, and she reached to the top of her head subconsciously. They had been small, black little things, and she'd nearly freaked when Cassandra told her they were going to grow with age. Until she'd glamoured them away. Her tail was barely noticeable in the full body portrait and was wrapped around her leg. She had written the year she was born, where she was from, how she'd been transformed, her height and weight, and her likes and dislikes. Heather frowned when she looked at the transformed part. Scribbled besides it was the words 'botched ritual sacrifice' and then written directly below in all caps were the words 'DO NOT ASK'. She also wrote a small paragraph about her, and she read it aloud.

"Heather is willing to give blood for rituals and to find victims, making her one of the most useful succubi I've come across. She had an easy-going temperament, and a witty, charismatic personality. However, she can be a little airheaded- Hey!" She yelled, and Cassandra barely looked disturbed by her outburst. "I'm not airheaded!" She protested, and Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"Oh, so showing a vampire where you live and then proceeding to hang out with them is what a smart person would do?" She asked her mockingly, and Heather pouted. She looked back down at the book.

"I'm not airheaded." She mumbled to herself as she read on. She read the rest in her head, but there was only one other negative thing written about her. "Doesn't know her full potential." Heather read, and then she looked at the girl. The girl didn't elaborate, and Heather decided to abandon it with a sigh. She went back to the beginning of the book, and moved to lay on her stomach. She kicked her legs as she flipped through the book of sex demons. 

She didn't bother to read through their profiles unless she thought they were cute, but she'd usually find something she didn't like in the summary written about them. She was taking her time, and Cassandra was getting impatient. Finally, Heather stopped. She was looking over an incubus named Jude. She tapped the page as she read about him, and smiled at his description. 'Flirty', 'a bit cocky' and 'non-committal'. He sounded perfect. Not to mention, he was a total babe, even with the horns. She held out the book and pointed at him with one of her claws.

"I like him." She said, and Cassandra looked at the page before looking at the girl. She didn't look surprised. In fact, she looked like she could've saved herself a lot of time if she just picked him out for her herself. She sighed and took the book from her hands. She flipped back to the H section, and ripped Heather's page out. She gasped, like the girl had wounded her. 

Cassandra gave her a small glare, and showed her the book. Her face was still permanently etched into the paper, and Heather frowned. 

"Fucking witchcraft." She whispered as the girl scribbled something else onto the back of the page. Heather only saw it for a second, but she glared at the girl. She had written 'never has had sex with another demon before' on the back in large letters, placed her page in the center of the circle, and then lifted her hands while she said a small chant. She watched as her page floated, and then was consumed by fire.

"What just happened?" She asked, and Cassandra rolled her eyes once more. She kept forgetting that Heather wasn't old enough to really know anything yet.

"Um, I sent him your info. I'm not just gonna summon him, Heather. We need to see if he's interested first." She said, and Heather let out a soft,

"Oh." She supposed that made sense. She knew she wouldn't like it if she was just randomly summoned. She leaned against her hand as the two waited, and Cassandra sat up to stretch. "So, like, how long does this usually take?" She asked, and Cassandra shrugged.

"Jude likes to fuck with people, so we'll see. I gotta de-glamour you, by the way." She said and Heather quickly sat up. 

"What?" She asked, but Cassandra had already snapped her fingers. She gasped and reached up to the top of her head. There were two small horns poking out just above her hair. She raced to the mirror in her room and frowned. "Oh my god, they've gotten bigger." She whined, and if Cassandra kept rolling her eyes, they were going to fall out of her head. She nearly shrieked when she felt her own tail wrap around her leg. She looked down, and glared at the black limb. It had a triangle shaped end, and she swore that the thing had a mind of its own.

"You gotta look exactly like what I sent him. Sorry." She said, but she didn't sound very apologetic. Heather pouted as she traced the horns on her head. It was then that they heard fire crackling behind her. A piece of paper appeared, and Cassandra snatched it from the circle. She smiled, and then showed it to Heather. Written on it in black ink was one word. 'Yes'. He was interested, and Heather suddenly felt nervousness eating away at her. She’d never met another demon before.

Before Heather could even think to change, Cassandra started chanting. Heather quickly climbed on her bed, and she watched as the incubus materialized in front of her with a crackle of flames. Sometimes magic could be cool.

He was a tall boy with long, straight blonde hair, and he didn't even spare Cassandra a glance. His dark eyes were set on Heather, and he was quick to climb into Heather's bed. He wore an all black outfit, and his black ram horns framed his head. His face was clean-shaven, and Heather ran a hand over it as he got closer.

"Hey there." He said as he crawled into her personal space, and Heather giggled.

"Hey back." She said. The incubus was quick to capture her lips, and Cassandra left the room before she could get scarred for life. She cast a charm over Heather's door after she closed it behind her. It made the room sound-proof, and it was for both her sake and the neighbors. 

Heather and the incubus didn't come out of her room even after Cassandra woke up that morning. When the pair finally did find their way downstairs, it was past nightfall. Heather seemed to be in a much better mood than before, and both of them were dressed in all black. He wore the same black pants, button-up shirt, and leather jacket. Heather wore a long black dress with a flowing skirt and plunging v-neck. He grabbed the girl and threw her over his shoulder, and Cassandra arched a brow at them. They seemed to be getting along well.

"Hey, Cass. I'm taking hottie here out for some fun. Don't wait up." He said, and carried her towards the door. Heather was laughing loudly and she hit his back as she demanded,

"Jude, put me down!" But he didn't reply and instead gave her ass a firm smack.

"You're not staying here, Jude!" She called after them. She already had one roommate, and she didn't want another. Then, she dropped her book and ran after them. "Jude, glamour!" She reminded him. He didn't bother to turn around and he snapped his fingers. Both the horns and tails on both of their bodies disappeared in a flash. Heather reached for her hair and gasped.

"Oh, you have to teach me how to do that." She said, and Jude put her down. He wrapped an arm around her waist as he began leading her down the sidewalk. He flashed her a smile, and, while his teeth weren't as sharp as they could be, they definitely didn't look human.

"Babe, I'll teach you whatever you want." He promised, and Heather giggled. He led her to the spot with the most people, and Heather paled when that turned out to be the boardwalk. She quickly stopped, and he arched a brow at her and stopped besides her.

"This place is vampire territory." She warned, and Jude stared at her. His lips then quirked into a smile and he laughed. He pulled her closer and tilted her chin up. 

"So?" He asked, and Heather felt her lips being pulled up into a smile. Jude was old, far older than she was. He'd told her stories about ancient civilizations, famous history figures, and all seven circles of hell. He had actually almost convinced her that hell was the place to be. The place that was always hot, as he put it. Heather shuffled and bit her lip.

"I kinda have a thing with them. I don't think they'll be very happy to see you." She said, and lightly poked his chest. He grinned. Cassandra had said that he liked to fuck with people.

"Them?" He asked, and Heather bit her lip. Jude and her had quickly become friends after their several rounds and conversations in-between. 

"There's four. I've only kissed one and I screwed one of the others. Only once though." She admitted. He made an 'ooh' sound as he leaned in close. With a devilish smile on his face, he said,

"Let's go make your boyfriend's jealous." And he quickly began dragging her towards the boardwalk. She protested the title, but Jude would hear none of it. She tried to protest against going on the boardwalk, but, again, Jude would hear none of it. Eternity got boring, and he lived for things like this. "Look, we're just gonna walk down the boardwalk, play the happy couple, and if we see them, we see them." He assured her, but Heather wasn't nearly as convinced. She was still scared of them. Scared of David. Jude rolled his eyes. "Heather, you're a baby, so I get why they seem scary. But, trust me, you could eat them for breakfast." He assured her once again, but Heather was still hesitant.

Despite his profile, Jude was actually rather sweet. He was fun and he took care of her. He even offered her his jacket, and it currently hung around her shoulders. However, Heather made sure to remind herself of one particular part of his page. Non-committal. He was starting to get a little handsy when Heather saw them. They hadn’t noticed her just yet, and Heather nervously tugged on his sleeve. He looked to where she was looking, and he grinned. He made another ‘ooh’ sound.

“They look tasty.” He commented as he looked them up and down. His gaze turned back to Heather. “I see why they caught your eye. Now, which one was the one you fucked? Motley Crue or perhaps Michangelos ‘David’?” He asked, and Heather rolled her eyes. He was referring to Paul and Marko.

“Neither. I went for tall, dark, and handsome.” She answered, and he made a face as he nodded. He could understand the appeal. He pulled her close then, and tilted her chin up. When she looked into his eyes, she could practically see flames inside them. They were mesmerizing, and he leaned down to kiss her. It was passionate and slow, and both of his hands held her face. She placed her hands over his, and he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

Heather didn’t see that she’d caught their attention. When she pulled away, the vampires were the last thing on her mind.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked the incubus. She was slightly breathless, and he ran a hand through her hair. She had to fight back how weak it made her knees. His smile was wide and devilish. He didn't do anything to hide his sharpened teeth now.

"Oh, you naughty- Fuck yes." He said, and then he was dragging her to the beach. Heather laughed when he picked her up and spun her, and the two quickly gravitated to an empty bonfire. He had wrapped her legs around his waist, and he sat down so Heather would be on top of him. They didn't even bother to undress. Jude simply pulled his pants down far enough for what he needed, and Heather laughed. It was cut off with a moan as she sank on top of him.

He snapped his fingers. He liked her tail and her horns, and Heather was starting not to mind them. Her tail flicked behind her, and then wrapped around his thigh. His wrapped around her throat. Her eyes flicked all black as she wrapped her arms around him, and the two demons were quick to chase their release.

***

When David saw the two, he was livid. Now, there were two demons on his beach. He watched how the incubus held her and kissed her, and he nearly crushed the railing under his hands from how tightly he was gripping it. The others weren't taking it that much better.

Paul's cheery attitude had all but been replaced. He looked murderous as he watched the incubus lead their little demon to the beach, and he grew even more jealous when he heard her laughter. He clicked his jaw, but he stopped Marko from chasing after them.

Marko was just as furious as the others, but he intended to do something about it. He was going to rip that incubus to shreds, but he didn't even get a foot before the taller blonde was grabbing him. He growled and ripped his arm out of his grip, but David was quick to say,

"Don't cause a scene." Marko glared at the male, and he huffed as he watched them disappear into the dark. Dwayne stood besides him. He didn't bother to turn around and watch them. He was staring ahead and in the opposite direction. He'd heard her talk about them, about him. She'd told the demon about them. She'd been gone for three days and she'd returned with a demon they knew nothing about, but apparently knew far too much about them. He looked at David, and the two seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Their little demon was in so much trouble.

They waited a few minutes before they followed them, and they were greeted with the sight of the two demons having the time of their lives. The boys watched as rage boiled inside them. It was the first time they'd ever seen Heather's full form, and, while it was beautiful, the incubus ruined it. They watched as he pushed his jacket off her shoulders, and kissed the exposed skin. They hated him more and more, and they all agreed on one thing as the two came. They were going to enjoy this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find out just what happens when you mess with demons.

Heather was still catching her breath and laying on top of the demon when she heard the sound of feet hitting the sand. Heather sat up and looked directly in front of her, and Jude tilted his head back to look at him upside-down. He grinned at the platinum blonde, and Heather had to stifle her laugh as he said,

"Oh, look, it's Billy Idol." She slapped his chest to get him to stop, but he was quick to sit up and grab her hands. He growled seductively, and even then he held her attention. With a sigh, he looked over as more vampires decided to join the party. He was completely unfazed by the anger in their eyes, and he rolled his eyes when David said,

"Heather, who's this?" He wasn't even trying to play nice, and Heather gave the other demon a small glare. She shrunk under David's gaze, and Jude frowned. When he had read her profile, he knew that she didn't know her own potential. But this was ridiculous.

"I'm Jude." He answered for her, and turned around to look over the male. He wasn't impressed. David didn't look impressed either. With a large smile, Judd rolled his hips. He was still inside her, and he elicited a small gasp. Her hands were quick to go to his shoulders, but she was torn away before he could do it again. 

He'd been trying to piss off their leader, but it was Dwayne that grabbed her. His arms were possessive around her, and Heathers mind barely had time to catch up. Hot skin had been replaced with cold, and she was being held to Dwayne's chest. Not like he had in the first night, with her back to him. He was holding her front to his, as if he was protecting her from the incubus. Heather almost thought it was cute, and her arms snaked around his waist. But when his eyes looked down at hers, she knew he wasn't happy. 

Jude fixed himself and stood, and walked straight up to David. He grabbed his jacket as he did, and slung it over his shoulder. He was a few inches taller than him, and he completely obstructed David from view. Heather turned her head to watch, and she silently prayed that he wouldn't do anything to push his buttons. Her anxiety caused her tail to flick quickly back and forth, before it wrapped around her own leg. 

"I'm sorry to say that Heather hasn't told me much about you." He said, and he almost genuinely sounded apologetic. Almost. It was the most passive aggressive thing she had ever heard the demon say.

"And what has she told you?" David asked, and Heather couldn't see his face. She guessed it was unreadable as always. She could tell by the calmness of his voice.

"Oh, I know that you're vampires. I know that he and I are tunnel brothers." He said, and pointed back at Dwayne. Heather sighed as she pressed her forehead against Dwayne's chest. She knew this was going to end badly. "And I know that she kissed one of you," He said, and he paused to look at the three boys. He rubbed his chin, as he said, "Definitely wasn't you. If I had to guess, I'd say," He sent a slight jab at David, and she heard his jaw click. Heathers' tail moved from her own leg to Dwayne's, and the boy shifted as it crawled up his thigh. He didn't say anything, but his arms tightened around her. Judes' eyes stopped on Paul. Paul was standing the closest to Heather and Dwayne, and his focus seemed split between the demons. The other two were focusing solely on him. "Oh, it was definitely Motley Crue." He said with a laugh and pointed at Paul.

Paul's eyes flicked to him, and Heather watched as Jude threw him a smile. Then, Jude turned back to David. She couldn't see either boys' face, but she knew that she wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. Then, Jude lost all the humor in his voice.

"Tell me, what do you know about Heather?" He asked him, and it was clearly a challenge. She watched as the male crossed his arms over his chest, and he stepped away from their leader. He looked at each one of them and continued, "Her favorite color? Where she's from? How she transformed? Anything, anything at all?" He asked all of them, and Heather had no idea what game he was playing. He shook his head as he laughed. He looked up at the sky. "Vampires. You get so territorial over things you _think_ are yours. But tell me, do you even know her last name?" He asked, and he leaned into David's face then. David was silent, and she knew it was only because he was trying to hold himself back.

She didn't know what he was trying to prove, but the demon had a point. They didn't know any of these things. They knew she was a demon, they knew where she lived, and they knew her first name was Heather. That was about it. It occurred to her then. When he said he was going to make the boys jealous, she didn't think it was going to be like this.

"I do." He added, and he was clearly pleased about it. "It's Sweet. Heather Sweet. Isn't that just the prettiest name? Fits her too. You don't know this, but, down there, she's sweeter than-" And David finally snapped.

Heather wasn't surprised when David grabbed his throat, but she was surprised when Jude ripped his hand away. Jude had been antagonizing him, but he'd waited for one of the vampires to throw the first swing. It was a blink of an eye, and then the three were pouncing. Jude fought back, but it was three against one. Even if he was a demon, Heather thought he hardly stood a chance. It was then that she realized Dwayne _had_ been holding her back like that one night. He just hadn't wanted her to see what they were going to do. She struggled to worm out of his grip, but he held her firmly. She screamed,

"No, stop it!" As the boys beat him. They were going to kill him, and tears quickly streamed down her face. Dwayne kept her from escaping, but she wasn't really trying. She was too devastated by the sight behind her. The boys' faces had shifted into monstrous ones, with fangs and sharpened faces. They didn't stop, and they weren't going to stop. They had grabbed him, and the two natural blondes forced him to kneel. Marko and Paul had grabbed each of his arms, while David grabbed his head. They were going to rip him apart. Dwayne pulled her face into his chest, but there wasn't the sound of Jude being destroyed flooding her ears. No bones or flesh ripping. There was a loud, demonic roar instead, and then the sound of Paul crying out and flesh being torn open. Then, there was just the sound of fire crackling.

Dwayne loosened his grip. There was shock on his face, and she turned to find that Jude was gone. Relief hit her, and it nearly brought her to her knees. She was still crying, and she looked up at the boys. David was unharmed, but he looked shocked. Shaken, even. Paul had been slashed across the face, and he was holding his cheek as blood poured out of it. But neither of their eyes were on eachother. They were on Marko.

Marko had fallen backwards into the sand and there was a large chunk of his throat ripped out. Not only that, but there was a hole in his chest. Heather covered her mouth as she gasped. She ran to the boy, kneeled besides him, and held up his head. He was holding his throat and struggling to breathe. His other hand was holding the hole in his chest. She pushed his hand away and reached into the wound. He let out a strangled sound of pain, but she needed to make sure that Jude hadn't taken his heart with him. It was there, and Heather let out a breath of relief. She pulled her hand away as gently as she could. Heather didn't know if vampires could die from blood loss, but she didn't care. She didn't think. She knew from the demonology book that demon blood could heal almost anything, and she used her teeth to tear open her wrist. Marko grabbed her arm as she brought it to his lips, and he held it to his mouth with both hands. The other boys gathered around, and Paul kneeled at his other side.

"C'mon, bud." He whispered as Marko drank. He had to tear a new wound, as Heathers wrist healed within seconds. He looked up at her with his golden eyes, and Heather stared back with her blue ones.

When Marko ripped her wrist from his lips, his throat and chest were all but healed. He let out a ragged gasp, and his hands went back to the wounds. It took only a few more seconds for them to disappear, and the vampires watched in amazement. They had enhanced healing, but nothing as quick as that. Marko was taking quick ragged breaths, and his eyes were wild as he looked at Heather. His face had shifted back to his human one.

"You saved me." He whispered, his voice completely astonished. Then, he grabbed her. He yanked her down by her neck and smashed their lips together. Heather made a small sound of surprise as his lips moved quickly against hers, and she kissed him for a moment before she pulled away. She wiped the blood off her mouth with her clean hand, but Marko looked like he was in a frenzy. He grinned and sat up, intending on following her lips. She put a hand on his chest to keep him back.

"Down boy." She said, but he still smiled at her. He reached out to cup her face, and leaned in to press a soft, grateful kiss to her lips instead. It was a silent thank you. It was quick and chaste, and Heather kissed him back just as sweetly. He let out a soft sigh as he pulled away, but then Heather remembered. 

They'd just tried to kill her first demon friend. Her eyes were black as she grabbed the blonde by the jacket. She shook him and yelled in his face, 

"What the fuck were you thinking?" The boys' eyes widened, and he almost looked a little afraid. She supposed that was deserved, as a demon had just ripped open his throat and nearly torn out his heart. She turned to Paul then, and she had half a mind to give him a matching scratch on the other side of his face. He shrunk under her gaze, and then she turned her eyes to David. "You." She growled. She knew David was the head idiot. This attack had been started by him. She threw Marko back in the sand and stood. Dwayne tried to grab her as she stepped over the boy, but she snarled at him. It was deeper than her normal voice, and his hand quickly retracted out of her reach. Before she could decide to slash him with her claws.

She marched right up to the platinum blonde, and she glared up at him with her all black eyes. Her tail was flicking wildly, but it wrapped around his hand when he reached up to touch her. It ripped his hand away from wherever he was going to grab, and she pushed him into the sand. She straddled his hips and her hand was quick to wrap around his throat.

"You idiot!" She yelled. She was burning hotter than ever, and Heather thought she might catch flames from how angry she was. "What the fuck is your problem? You pick a fight with my friend-" David laughed and quickly spoke over her. 

"I picked a fight? That fucking-" But Heather ignored him and tightened the hand around his throat. She continued.

"You try to kill him, just because he wasn't nice to you? Or was it because I fucked him?" She let her words hang in the air for a moment, and Heather already knew which. "Well, you know what? I'm happy that didn't work out for you, because _you_ need to be knocked down a few pegs." She paused to poke his chest harshly. He narrowed his eyes at her. He looked as if he wanted to interject, so she quickly continued. "Marko almost died because you're all jealous pricks!" She spat, and his eyes stared at her. His face was completely unreadable, and he didn't say a word for a moment. He didn't even seem to mind that her hand was around his throat. After he knew she was done, his hand wrapped around her wrist. He pulled it away as he calmly said,

"Why do you care?" He asked, and Heather froze at the question. It wasn't what she had expected. She faltered, and her tail unraveled from around his other hand. He sat up, and he didn't let her hand go as he said. "It's like you said. We tried to kill your friend," He paused, putting emphasis on the word. He was still bitter. "And you saved him anyway. You could've let him die, but you didn't. Why?" He asked her, and Heather didn't know what to say. She didn't know why. She'd done it without thinking about it. She ripped her hand from his grip.

"Because I'm not an asshole." She spat, but, truthfully, she didn't know. She just wanted to jab at him again. He frowned and glared back at her. It was obvious that this wasn't what he had been hoping for. She gripped the lapels of his jacket and pulled him close. Her eyes were hard as she stared into his, and she snarled when he looked down at her lips. "I'm not yours, so cut the jealous boyfriend act. From now on, you're going to leave me alone, David." She said. It was the first time she had ever told the boy to do anything, and she meant it. He looked her face over, but he didn't say a word in response. He pressed his lips together, as if he was holding back what he really wanted to say. Heather rolled her eyes and her eyes faded back to blue. She'd had enough of vampires for the night, and she gave his shoulders a shove before she moved off of him. She turned back to the rest of the four. They stood away from her, and they seemed wary of her. Like she was the one who could rip them to shreds. It surprised her when she realized that she probably could. It had taken Jude a total of ten seconds to nearly kill Marko. "You're all going to leave me alone." She ordered, and none of the boys said a word. She looked at each of them, and she frowned when she saw that Paul looked a little turned on. Heather scoffed. She didn't spare any of them another word before she stalked away.

***

Jude had materialized back at Cassandra's house, and she didn't bother to look up from her grimoire. She simply flipped the page as he sat on the couch next to her. He ran a hand through his hair, and, finally, she asked,

"How'd it go?" And Jude let out a long sigh. He had blood on his mouth and hands, and she could tell by the way that it glittered that it was vampire blood. He cracked his neck and said,

"If she doesn't figure out that she's more powerful than them after this, then you have to take the 'little' out of her page." He said, and Cassandra gave a short laugh. She hadn't known if Heather would pick him, but she had guessed that she would. It's why she had asked him for help after Heather had her first run in with the vampires. Jude and her had known eachother for a long time, and Heather wasn't the first demon she had provided asylum for. 

"She just needed a little push. Something to make her less afraid." She said, and Jude wiped the blood off his lips with the back of his hand. All it did was smear more onto his face. Cassandra had thought a protection charm or spell would do that, but even afterwards she'd still feared the vampires. It was ridiculous, but also partially her fault. She had laid the 'dangerous' on a little too thick. She'd intended for her to figure out that if she was stronger than them, then she was more than just dangerous.

"Well, I'm happy I could help. I'd say that you owe me one, but let's call it even. She was one _hell_ of a lay." He said with a smirk, and Cassandra rolled her eyes. 

***

The boys watched as she disappeared into the dark, and David stood. He brushed himself off and fixed his coat, but his eyes were far off. He knew that if Heather hadn't stepped in, they might've been leaving the beach one member short that night. It terrified him. He was silent as he thought. They couldn't kill the girl now. Not after she saved one of them. But she was dangerous. Far more dangerous than he originally thought. They knew demons meant trouble, but they didn't know how much.

Marko ran a hand over his chest and throat. He didn't feel any different, and he didn't feel even a bit of pain. In fact, he felt good. Better than usual. He wondered if this was how Heather felt all the time. His fingers traced his lips, and he thought about their kiss. She'd been so warm, hot even, against his lips. It was like he had kissed a flame. He looked up at Paul. The male still had the slashes on his face, but he'd only received the tail end of Jude's attack. He remembered just how scared Paul had looked when the demon grabbed him.

"I'm fine." He told the boy, but Paul shook his head. He hugged him, and Marko groaned as the tall blonde nearly knocked him back in the sand.

"Dude, we almost _lost_ you. Don't tell me that you're fucking fine. God, if Heather hadn't-" But he stopped himself. He tightened his arms around the smallest of the four. He didn't want to think about what would have happened if Heather hadn't stepped in. He'd watched her do it, and he'd seen how worried she'd been. While the girl now scared the shit out of him, he was eternally grateful. He was also more attracted to her than ever. Dwayne was silent and thinking, same as David. He stood to the side.

"She's young, too young to know all her powers. She still has some humanity left." He said. He'd seen how small her horns were. She was a baby demon, and couldn't have been more than a few years old. He was staring at David, and was silently trying to convince him. She couldn't do the same things as the other demon. If she still had humanity left, she wasn't nearly as much of a threat.

"But she's not scared of us anymore." He responded, and his voice was void of any emotion. All three of them turned to look at him. He looked at all of their faces. In that moment, he knew that there was no convincing them. They were hooked, but how could he blame them. He was too. If she hadn't shown up to the boardwalk that night, they were planning on going to her house. "We can't control her if she's not scared." He reminded them, and his voice was firm. Max would never let her stay in Santa Carla if he knew they couldn't control her. The boys looked at eachother. If they wanted her to stay, to keep her, they needed to figure out something fast.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marko decides to thank her for saving him, and stays for dinner.

When Heather walked into the living room, both Cassandra and Jude were still on the couch. Cassandra didn't look up from her book, and Jude sent her a wave. She glared at him. She stalked over to him and stood in front of him. Her tail was flicking wildly, and his was wrapped around his thigh. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You left me." She said, and the demons lips spread into a large smile. He looked at her hands. Both were covered in blood, some of it glittering and some of it not. He leaned forward.

"You finish them off for me?" He asked, and Heather frowned. Her eyes were quick to turn confused.

"No." She said, and his smile slid off his face. Cassandra looked up from her book then. "I saved him. That was a nasty trick, Jude. I thought they-" But Jude stood up. Heather had to step back to let him, and Cassandra closed her book. Jude grabbed her. He was looking at her like she was insane.

"What do you mean you saved him?" He asked, and Heather gulped. She put her hands on his chest, just to put distance between them. She didn't understand why he sounded so angry, or why he had even expected her to kill them. "They're just vampires, Heather. They're nuisances. Bugs under your feet. They tried to kill me, and you saved one of them?" His voice was disbelieving, like he couldn't believe she had been so stupid. Heather glared at him.

"I wasn't going to let him die. That would be cruel. I told them to leave me alone, though." She said, and he laughed at her. He pulled away and ran a hand through his hair. He paced, and then threw his hands up.

"Heather, you were scared of them, right?" He asked her, and Heather gave a small nod. She didn't know where he was going with this. "And what's one foolproof way to make sure they never, ever bother you again?" He asked, and Heather pressed her lips together. It was one of the ways she could solve her problems, but Heather didn't want to give him the satisfaction. Jude answered for her, "Kill them! C'mon, it's easy, we'll go finish it right now." He said, and reached to grab her hand. Heather snatched it away.

"I'm not killing them, and neither are you." She said. Her voice was firm, and he stared at her. He looked over her face, and waited to see if she was really being serious. She grit her teeth. She was. He sighed and rubbed his temples. Finally, he asked,

"Why don't you want to kill them?" That seemed like the quickest way to get to the bottom of this. She crossed her arms over her chest once more. Honestly, Heather didn't know. At first, she'd been attracted to them, Paul specifically. Then, she'd been scared of them, before her and Dwayne had their little tryst. During that small period of time, she had considered keeping the boy. And maybe keeping some of the others. Then, she was scared of them again. Now, she didn't know how she felt about the boys.

David annoyed her to no end, but even with her hand around his throat she hadn't taken the opportunity. And when she saw Marko dying, she hadn't even given it a second thought. Cassandra decided to answer for her.

"'Cause they remind her of Jesse." She said simply, and Heather turned her glare onto the witch. It was the first time she'd heard his name in two months, and the girl had sworn never to say it. She clutched her hand over her chest when she thought about that night, right where he had stabbed her. Jude looked between the two girls.

"Who?" He asked. He knew nothing about her ex, and only knew what her page had said about her transformation. Surprisingly, he followed directions and hadn't asked. Heather couldn't stand to be in the room anymore, and she felt like she was going to start hyperventilating. Without a word, she climbed up the stairs and slammed the door to her bedroom shut.

***

Jude sat on the couch as Cassandra told him everything.

"They'd dated for eight months. He was her first real boyfriend, y'know. Bad-boy type from out of town. A blonde like you." She said, and pointed to his hair. The girl obviously had a thing for blondes, and she'd been surprised when the brunette was the first she slept with. "Well, she told him she was a virgin. She'd only had sex with someone once before and it was a guy who apparently didn't even last five minutes. Heather didn't think it counted."

"To the Devil, it does." He said, and Cassandra gave him a nod. 

"She was really in love with him. Like head over heels for this guy. Anyways, he takes her out for what she thinks is gonna be her first real time with a guy. Then, well, he sacrificed her to Satan." She finished, and the boy stared at her for a moment. That was some heavy information, and he looked up at the girls room. She'd been a victim, only she didn't get to die. Heather had to live every day with what happened to her, and Jude shook his head. 

"Shit." Was all he said at first. He let a moment of silence roll between them. "Is she okay?" He asked. He knew the girl could read minds, and Cassandra waved a hand. She'd be fine. She just needed to calm down, and maybe get some rest. He nodded, and then looked at the pentagram. "Y'know, that's seriously unhealthy. Like it's one thing to have a type, but shit." He said, and Cassandra shook her head. She shrugged.

"I think all demons need therapy." She said, and then she reopened her book.

***

Jude had made it up to her that night. He'd gone out and got her a special 'takeout' delivery, and, once full, Heather found that she couldn't be mad at the boy anymore. The two were using the leftovers from the meal to make something special for dinner, and they found that Heather had a few things she could teach him too.

"You've never cooked for yourself?" She asked him as she warmed up the pan. They were going to make some stir fry. Jude was doing his best to chop vegetables, and she laughed when she saw how clumsily he was holding the knife. She knocked her hip gently against his, and took the knife from his hands. "Hold it like this, and follow through." She said, and showed him. She started slow at first, but was quickly chopping up the onions like it was nothing. Jude watched her with a soft smile, and he thumbed her cheek. 

"Y'know, you're totally housewife material." He told her, and Heather rolled her eyes. She pointed at him with the knife.

"Don't say things like that to me, Jude. I read your page. I know you're not interested." She said, and the boy grinned. He brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, c'mon. I'd come home after a long day of terrorizing mortals. You'd cook me a nice dinner, wearing nothing but that little apron of yours. I think that could change my mind." He said, and tugged at her apron. It was a plain white one, and she wore it over her gray sweater dress. Heather gave him a small glare. He held his hands up in surrender, and she finished prepping the meal. The two had just finished making dinner, and Jude couldn't stop raving about it. It was one thing to eat humans raw, but cooked and prepped? He was already on his second plate. She doubted there'd be any leftovers.

Cassandra rolled her eyes at the two. She thought it was disgusting.

"If you're gonna eat humans, just eat them like a normal demon." She told the two, but Jude was quick to interject.

"Cass, try it. I swear, you won't even be able to tell." He told her, and Cassandra shot him a glare. She would hex him if he took another step further, and he gave her a devilish grin.

"Says the demon." To them, humans were a delicacy. She doubted the meal would taste the same for her, and she didn't want to find out.

"One bite." He said, and Cassandra shook her head.

"No fucking way." She said, and the two demons looked at eachother. Before they could pounce on her, Cassandra grabbed the salt on her altar. "I will banish you. Both of you." She promised, and the two rolled their eyes. She was no fun. It was then that they heard a motorbike engine, and Heather froze. Jude set down his plate on the coffee table, and went to go check who it was. He snapped his fingers to glamor himself just as the person knocked on the door, and Heather peeked down the hall to see. It was impossible with how tall Jude was, and whoever it was had fallen silent. Heather approached the door. It was then that Jude stepped aside. Jude was frowning as he looked at Heather and said,

"I thought you told them to leave you alone." At the door, there was Marko. He obviously hadn't considered the idea that Jude would be the one to open the door, and he stared at the demon even as Heather was revealed. Heather could see the slight fear in his eyes, and then she noticed that he was holding a bouquet of flowers. However, he was crushing them. Jude left the door, and, as he walked past Heather, he said, "Told you you should've let him die." He didn't even try to keep his voice quiet, and Heather slapped his arm. Quickly, she whispered,

"Go finish your plate or something." And he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." He said as he went around the corner. He wasn't nearly as jealous as the vampires, but he didn't like them. They had tried to kill him after all. When she looked back at Marko, he was glaring at the incubus as he retreated into the house. Heather approached the door with a small sigh.

"Marko, what are you doing here?" She asked. Her voice wasn't nearly as cruel as Jude's and it was simply questioning. The vampire gulped and then held out the flowers for her. Heather couldn't help the small smile that came to her face as she took them. But he still hadn't answered her question. She smelled them, and then arched a brow at him. He cleared his throat.

"I just came to thank you. For last night." He said, and Heather smiled at him. If he had been confident before, he definitely wasn't now. She supposed him seeing Jude was like if she saw Jesse, and she decided not to tease him for his nervousness. Instead, she took a step outside of the house and stood on her tip-toes. She pressed a small kiss to his cheek. He smiled down at her, and his confidence seemed to come back to him all at once. "Do you wanna go on a date with me? I could take you to dinner." He offered, and Jude interrupted the two before she could respond.

"Heather already made dinner!" He called, and Heather turned around to glare at him. The incubus had been eavesdropping. He laughed when he caught Heather's eyes, and he quickly ducked back around the corner. She waited a moment before she turned back around to Marko. The incubus hadn't lied, and Marko suddenly looked stuck. She felt a bit bad for the boy, especially after last night. She looked down at the flowers, and bit her lip as she thought about it. One date couldn't hurt. It was then that an idea struck the young succubus.

"Do you like stir fry?" She asked, and Marko looked a little surprised at the question. He raised his thumb up to his mouth as he said,

"Yeah?" It came out more like a question, and Heather gave him a soft smile. She turned and called into the house,

"Jude, why don't you go terrorize some locals?" She suggested, but it was more like a demand. After a moment, he came around the corner with a sigh. He already had his coat on, and he took quick strides towards the door. He glared at Marko the entire time, and pressed a kiss to Heather's cheek as he passed. He didn't say a word to the two, and she rolled her eyes as he stalked down the driveway. Suddenly, he turned and gave her a big smile. Before she could question what he was up to, he snapped his fingers. 

Heather gasped, and reached up. He'd de-glamoured her, and then he laughed and ran down the sidewalk. She grumbled as she felt the horns on top of her head, and then grabbed Markos hand. Her tail whipped angrily behind her. The boy was still puzzled as to what she was planning. 

"C'mon, let's eat." She said, and then she pulled him into the house. It was only a slight invitation, but it was enough for the wards not to attack the boy. She shut the door behind him, and held his hand as she led him down the hall and into the living room. Marko didn't say a word and took his time to look all around the house. She knew the feeling. There were knick-knacks, crystals, and books everywhere. Cassandra was basically a hoarder.

Cassandra was meditating inside a salt circle, and she frowned when she opened one of her eyes. She closed it once again and shook her head.

"Heather, what's the rule about supernatural creatures?" She said, and Heather sighed.

"None inside unless you invite them. But, c'mon, Cass, please?" She asked, and the witch sighed. She was inside her circle of salt, so not even Heather could touch her. Finally, she nodded. With a smile, she led Marko into the dining room, which was connected to the kitchen. She made him sit, and the boy was completely speechless. He obviously hadn't thought this was how his night was going to go. Heather put the bouquet in an empty vase and filled it with water.

She grabbed him a plate, set it in front of him, and shoveled some of the stir-fry onto it. He had moved slightly closer to her chair and had taken off his jacket, but Heather didn't comment. Her own plate was still only half-way eaten, and she filled it up completely. She, then, grabbed two cups from the cupboard and went to the fridge. She pulled out a pitcher of blood, and poured them each a glass. She grabbed him some utensils, and then she placed the two cups of blood down with the plates. He stared at the set up, and then said,

"Um, I haven't had a home-cooked meal in a really long time. This looks great." He complimented, and Heather laughed as she took a bite. He seemed a little flustered, and Heather thought it was cute.

"It's onions, peppers, broccoli, and mushrooms with liver and lung. All sauteed with O-Positive and teriyaki." She said, and the boy looked down at the plate. She watched him as he took a bite, and then he hummed. He took another, and Heather smiled to herself as she looked at her own plate.

"This is- this is _really_ good." He said, and Heather watched as he began to scarf down the meal. She smiled as she drank from her cup, and Cassandra made a disgusted noise from the living room.

"You're all so weird. I'm leaving, and you better mark it when you put it in the fridge!" She called, and Heather laughed lightly as the girl grabbed her things. Moments later, the front door opened and shut. The silence seemed heavy in the house now that the two were alone. 

They ate, and Marko had finished his plate before Heather finished hers. She silently put some more on his dish and he gave her a wide grin. It made her secretly happy that not only one, but two boys had liked her cooking. 

“I’m sorry about last night.” He said suddenly, and Heather looked at him. She hadn’t expected an apology from any of the boys. He continued with, “And thank you for the second chance.” She smirked as she said,

“Who said I was giving you a second chance?” When she looked up, he looked a little dumbfounded by her words. Quickly, he composed himself and replied,

“So you invite all your enemies in for homemade dinners?” He asked, and Heather laughed. She supposed that she didn’t, but she didn’t know if she’d consider the boy an enemy. At least, not with his one-eighty personality change. Marko had been flirty and seductive before, but now he genuinely seemed sweet. She wondered what had changed, but she didn’t ask. Instead, she said,

“Just the cute ones.” Her comment was obviously flirty, and he sent her a grin as he chewed. She watched as he picked up his cup. She looked him over as he drank, and her eyes dipped to his throat. It looked completely fine, and then her eyes went to his chest. Again, completely healed. Her eyes lingered for a moment. He was only wearing a crop top, and Heather could see everything. From the muscles of his shoulders to his arms. She hadn’t meant for her thoughts to take a turn, and she was happy that Cassandra wasn’t here to hear them. She hadn't been focusing on controlling her tail, and Marko suddenly choked on his drink. 

She gave him a questioning look, and then he placed a hand over her tail. It had wrapped tightly around his thigh, and was palming the front of his pants. Heather gasped and dropped her utensils. She quickly said,

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I swear, it has a mind of its own.” But even as she apologized, her tail didn’t stop. She tried to tug it away, but it was firmly wrapped around his leg. She was cursing herself and trying to make it stop, but the more she thought about what it had been doing the quicker it moved. He let out a soft pant, and it made Heather blush. The noise spiked Heather's own arousal, and then it began to undo his belt.

“It’s- It’s fine.” He said, and Heather bit her lip when she watched him clench his jaw. “Neat trick, actually.” He said, but his attempts to make her feel better weren’t working. Marko set the glass down and let out a shaky sigh as it slipped into his underwear. He didn’t make a move to stop it, and he clenched his gloved hands into fists as it wrapped around his cock. “Fuck.” He whispered. Heather was blushing bright red, and she didn’t know how to stop it. She didn’t even know it could do that. But her tail seemed to know exactly what it was doing. The triangle end rubbed the tip and teased his slit while the thin part of her tail wrapped around his length. It moved up and down quickly, and Marko closed his eyes and leaned his head on one of his hands. The other gripped the table. 

“I’m so sorry.” She repeated. She was mortified. She couldn’t believe this was happening. All she had done was think about touching the boy, and suddenly her tail was doing it. Heather realized then how to stop it. She quickly thought about anything else. Murder, puppies, Jesse. Her tail quickly stopped stroking him when she thought about Jesse, and Marko growled as it began to slip away. He grabbed it and said,

“Fuck, don’t stop.” And the look he gave her made her mouth water. Heather was out of her seat in a second, and Marko stood up with her. He brushed the dinner set out of the way and neither cared as it crashed to the floor. His lips were on hers in an instant, and he picked her up and sat her on the edge of the table. Heather wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. Her tail yanked down his pants, but her hand replaced it around his length. He groaned against her lips as she stroked him, and he leaned her back onto the table. He reached down to touch her, and he grinned when he found she wasn’t wearing any panties. She hadn’t exactly been planning on going out that evening. His fingers quickly rubbed her clit, and Heather gasped against his mouth. His tongue slipped inside her parted lips, and she moaned as it massaged hers. He quickly pushed her hand away from his cock and positioned himself at her entrance, and Heather let out a loud moan as he inched inside. 

“Fucking antichrist.” She cursed. Her tail wrapped around his leg, and he gave a dark chuckle. He paused and panted as he got used to her warmth. He ducked his head and pressed both of his hands flat against the table. Dwayne hadn’t told him a single thing, and he was almost happy he hadn’t. It made it a pleasant surprise when he felt how tightly she clamped around him. Heather thought it was completely unfair. How was she supposed to be ignoring the vampires when they were all so well endowed. Her hands were gripping her hair, and Marko moved one of her legs so it went up his chest. One hand gripped her thigh and the other gripped her hip as he pulled back so just the tip was inside. He inched back in slowly, and Heather hit her head back against the table. “Oh, fuck- Marko, don’t tease.” She said, and he laughed.

“Oh, c’mon, baby, I just wanna enjoy this.” He said, and Heather watched as his usual shit-eating grin took over his face. He refused to pick up the pace, and his hips rolled into hers nice and slow. Heather had to keep her hands off the table. If she clawed the wood, Cassandra would bless her ass. She reached for Markos abdomen instead, and clawed one of her hands down his chest while the other gripped her own thigh. He moaned at the feeling, and his hips snapped against hers. His brown eyes were dark as they stared down at her, and he pushed her dress up. He reached for her chest, and she whimpered when his fingers twisted and pinched one of her buds.

“Marko.” She begged, and he grinned down at her. He licked his lips before he grabbed both of her legs. He bent them back and then began snapping his hips harshly into hers. She cried out from the sudden change, and she quickly grabbed her hair. He leaned down to capture her lips, and Heather didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around him. She dug them into his curly blonde locks and pulled on them harshly. If Marko wasn’t careful, he was going to break the dining room table, but Heather couldn’t bring herself to care. “Harder, please, Marko.” She begged, and he growled against her lips. He was grabbing her legs hard enough to bruise and his thrusts inched her up the table. She was so close to coming, and the boy didn’t even have to touch her to bring her there. She dragged her claws down his back, and he snarled against her lips. She could smell that she’d drawn blood. 

Instead of the crack of the table, they heard the front door opening. Marko stilled, and Heather slammed her head back against the table in anger. “No, no, no.” She whined. She tried to grab Markos waist so he couldn’t slip out of her, but her insides were suddenly empty. They clamped around nothing, and Heather was livid as Jude strode into the living room. Cassandra believed in open spaces, and he had a direct line of sight into the dining room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the sight in front of him. Marko quickly grabbed his pants and pulled them up, but there was no hiding what Jude had just caught them doing. Heather quickly closed her legs as a blush rose to her cheeks. Jude looked between the two of them, and a smile teased his lips. 

“Oh, so _that’s_ why you wanted him alive.”

***

Marko usually wasn’t a shy guy. In fact, if it had been anyone except the other demon, he probably would have kept going. He didn’t care what the witch thought of him, but the demon made his blood run cold. Every time he looked at him, he remembered his face from the night before. He remembered the pain in his throat as his fangs tore into it. He remembered how his hand had plunged into his chest, and how the incubus had wrapped his hand around his heart. Just to give it a tight squeeze.

Marko gulped as he looked at the demon and quickly zipped up his pants, and he regretted the fact that he’d been the one to volunteer. One of them needed to come tonight. Just to make sure that they didn’t lose the girl completely. If one of them managed to draw her back in and prevent her from settling into a routine without them, then they still had a chance. Marko had genuinely wanted to thank her, and it would also be the first time he’d gotten alone with her. Dwayne had given him pointers, and told him that she seemed to like it when a boy was sweet and polite. He tried his best to be the entire night. He'd also been told to keep his hands to himself, which was the most difficult instruction of all. While Paul had told him the opposite, he took his input with a grain of salt.

“Oh, so _that’s_ why you wanted him alive.” Jude said, and he strode over to the couch. He laid on it like he didn’t have a care in the world. “Don’t mind me. As you were.” He said, and he stared at Marko with a devilish grin. He felt something tugging at the waistband of his jeans, and he looked down to see Heather's tail. He grabbed it before it could excite him like last time, and his gaze returned to the male. He didn’t want to let him out of his sight, even as Heather rubbed his side with her foot. Finally, the male said, “Or would you rather I take over?” He asked, and Marko glared at him then. The incubus was purposely pushing his buttons, purposely challenging him. Giving up was exactly what he wanted. It was Heather that spoke then. She slid off the table, and grabbed his hand. 

“C’mon, baby, we can finish this upstairs.” She promised, and Marko stared at the male as she led him from the kitchen. It wasn’t until they were in her room that Marko turned all his attention back to her. He pushed her down on the bed without a word, and his lips clashed against hers. He had his pants off quickly and was back inside her even quicker. He fucked her so hard that she screamed, and he hoped the prick in the living room heard her. 

“Say my name.” He commanded, and Marko heard her bed creak and her wooden bedframe began to snap. She was crying out and moaning wantonly beneath him, and Marko didn’t think he’d heard a girl sound quite as pretty. Marko fucked her even as her bed broke.

“Marko, Marko, Marko, Marko- _Fuck._ ” And he felt her clamp down around him. He buried his hips inside her and buried his face in her neck as he came. He’d bitten her, and she’d let out a small cry as he did. Her claws ripped down his back, but her blood quickly healed the wounds. He didn’t even want to drink her blood. He’d wanted to mark her, even if he knew that it wouldn’t last more than ten seconds on her skin.

He helped her clean up the mess in the kitchen, and he ignored the incubus the entire time. As Heather walked him out, Jude called, 

“Have fun?” Over his shoulder, and Marko didn’t grace him with a reply. He kissed Heather passionately before he left, and the look the girl gave him made his heart flutter. He caressed her cheek fondly and pressed another small, chaste kiss to her lips.

“See you tomorrow?” He asked. His voice and his eyes were clearly hopeful, and he watched as she tried to suppress a smile. She twirled a strand of his hair around her finger as she said,

“I’ll think about it.” Marko left with a large smile on his face, and he turned to get one last glance at the girl. She was waiting outside and watching him leave. He let a soft sigh escape his lips, and then he revved his engine to life and sped away from her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this story!! Feel free to comment and let me know what you think!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather pisses David off on purpose.

When Cassandra came home, she'd rolled her eyes harder than ever before when Heather told her she needed a new bedframe.

"Are you fucking kidding me? What, did Jude break it?" She asked, but then she stopped herself. Thoughts of Marko flashed through her head, and Cassandra waved her hands as if she was waving away the images. "Two vampires? Heather, do you think I want him to be in my house?" She said and pointed at the blonde on the couch. He held his chest as if the girl had offended him. Cassandra didn't give him any sympathy. "The entire point of me summoning you an incubus is that you would fuck _him_. Not the vampires." She deadpanned, and Heather rubbed the back of her neck. She bit her lip and then said,

"I know. They're just, just," She didn't know the word to describe it. Jude was great, amazing even. He made her come over and over again, so she couldn't really complain. But there was just something about the vampires that she couldn't put her finger on. It was Jude that offered,

"Animalistic?" It was a slight jab at the boys, and Heather gave him a small glare. But he wasn't wrong. Jude was an incubus, and an old one too. He treated her like a baby demon. Like she was something he could break, because he _could._ He was passionate, but he wasn't rough with her. He never held her down. He didn't bite her. He didn't break her bed.

But Heather definitely liked those things, and the vampires did do things like that. Perhaps that's why she'd slept with Marko. And why she'd probably do it again. Heather bit her thumb, and them mumbled a small,

"Maybe." And Cassandra gave her a small glare. She rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen, and neither of the demons continued the conversation. Instead, Jude asked,

"So, I only caught a small glimpse, but how big is he? Here, tell me when to stop." He said and lifted his fingers. He slowly started moving them away from each other, and Heather flipped him off before she decided to go upstairs. She was _not_ going to talk about her sex life with the vampires with him. He continued going and then said, "C'mon, Heather, I need to know! At least, tell me how thick!" But Heather didn't spare him another word, and her only response was her slamming her bedroom door.

***

Marko hadn't spared the boys a single detail. While Dwayne had been a steel vault, Marko answered any and all questions. Dwayne shook his head, and it was clear he thought the other boy had poor taste. But Marko didn't care. He liked talking about the night. Then, he got to sort of relive the events. He had a smile on his face every time he talked about Heather, and it only slipped away whenever he had to mention Jude.

After he finished, Paul looked hungry and gulped. He wanted the girl so bad. He'd never had to wait this long for anyone, and the things the smaller male told him nearly sent him into a frenzy. The idea of her tail wrapping around his cock was so erotic to the boy, he'd spent twenty minutes simply asking questions about that. And fucking her while Jude was downstairs? He knew how satisfying that must've been for the other male. A small way to pay him back for last night. He simply pat the boy on the back and asked,

"So do you think she'll come tonight?" David had been sitting off to the side, listening to the boy go on about the girl. While he liked to hear about how she was in bed, he couldn't get the thought of her home cooked meal out of his head. It was incredibly domestic, the idea of Heather prepping meals for them. Usually, he didn't care for domesticity or a normal life, but there was something so intimate about it. He smoked as he thought about it, and only used what Marko told him to fuel his own fantasy. When Paul asked his question, David was pulled from his thoughts.

Even Dwayne, who had been sitting off to the side as well and was doing his best to pretend like he wasn't listening, lifted his head and looked at him. Marko bit his nail and shrugged.

"I think so." He replied. For now, that had to be good enough.

***

Jude had frowned when Heather told him she was going to go to the boardwalk that night. They'd just finished putting her new bed together, and he thought it was the perfect time to break it in. Apparently, she didn't agree. Heather said it was just to go on some rides and get some boardwalk food, but Jude saw right through her. He knew Cassandra's patience was running thin, and that if she continued to fuck the vampires then she would have no use for him. Cassandra didn't like to keep useless things around the house, and Jude was quickly becoming obsolete.

So, he decided he was going to come with her. Not to harm them or even antagonize them. He wanted to see what the appeal was with his own two eyes. Then, maybe, he'd know how to please her well enough that she'd give up on them. His pride was at stake. Heather didn't mind the company, and didn't protest when he offered to come. 

She was wearing a pink plaid dress that was far too tight and far too short for Jude to consider it fair. He reached out to rub the small of her back, and ducked his head to kiss her neck. She rolled her eyes and gave his forehead a small flick. She was in the middle of doing her makeup in the hall mirror, and Jude growled against her neck. He grabbed her hips and grinded his against hers slowly, and Heather gasped as she braced herself against the wall. She tilted her head to the side as he sucked hickeys into her neck, letting out a small moan, and he began clawing at her dress. Cassandra interrupted them before anything really interesting could happen.

"I've told you two. Keep it in your bedroom." She spat, and Jude gave her a small glare for interrupting them. For someone who wanted Jude to distract her, she sure was making it hard. Heather took a few deep breaths to calm herself as he took a step back. She pushed Jude away from her completely and gave him a small glare as Cassandra went back into the living room. Jude gave her a grin as he leaned against the wall next to the mirror. She glared at him harder.

"Thanks for getting me all riled up, asshole." She said, and the demon smiled. He took it as a genuine thank you, and watched as she applied her lipstick. When she was finished, she gestured to her face. "Good?" She asked, and he looked over her face with a smile.

"Beautiful." He meant it. All incubi and succubi were beautiful, in their own way or another. But Heather? He was sure he would've been just as attracted to her as a human as he was when she was a demon. He thought her ex was a complete fool. He pushed off the wall, and held her arm out for her to take. She wrapped her arm in his, and he went to serve her to the boys on a silver platter. He looked at the girl just before they left, and asked, "Well?"

She smiled. He'd been teaching her all day, and she raised her fingers and snapped. Both of them were instantly glamoured, and a wide, happy smile dawned on her lips.

***

Heather was happy to be on the boardwalk again, and she happily ate her pink cotton candy as the two looked around at all the people, activities, and lights. Heather liked the lights of the boardwalk most of all. She let the spun sugar melt in her mouth. She wasn't looking for the boys, or even planning on seeing them that night, but she kept feeling eyes on her.

She thought she would've gotten used to it, being a succubus. The couple weren't exactly low profile, and the two of them were catching even more attention than usual. Two sex demons were bound to catch multitudes of attention, and Heather bit one of her claws. She didn't need to eat, she'd just eaten the night before, but it was _so_ tempting. The people of Santa Carla were practically begging for it. Jude looked down at her and she could tell he had the exact same idea.

The succubus knew that they shouldn't. She'd told the boys to leave her alone, which basically threw their verbal agreement in the trash. She wasn't theirs, so she couldn't hunt in their territory. But was it really hunting if they came up to her? She was sure she could argue that with David.

Jude and her sat on the railing near the younger part of the boardwalk. This part was practically reserved for teens and young adults, and the two demons had spotted a delectable looking selection of surf-nazis. The only problem was the group of vampires sitting a little down the way. Heather didn't flash them smiles or even glance at them. She simply talked to Jude and focused solely on him. She didn't even try to reel in any meals. None of the vampires could fault her if a surf-nazi came up to them, and she could feign complete innocence. Truly, she was being innocent. All she was doing was sitting, talking, and eating her cotton candy. Oh, and not closing her legs.

With her spot on the railing, it provided the humans an almost direct view of her panties, and it wasn't long before someone came up to talk to the pair. The vampires didn't seem pleased, and, as if to vocalize this, one of them revved their engines. It was a warning. Jude grinned and threw them a glance, but Heather kept her eyes on the human. She reached out and dragged a finger down the boys chest, and the look he gave her told her he was hooked. Heather smiled. She waited until the boy said,

"Do you wanna get out of here?" And Heather looked to Jude. He raised his brows, silently asking her the same question. For the first time that night, she looked at the vampires. Marko was watching her with a small smile and just slightly shook his head. Paul was simply happy to catch her eyes, and sent her a quick wink. But Dwayne was simply staring at her. He glanced at David, and then her eyes slid to the platinum blonde. David wasn't pleased. Heather supposed he wouldn't be. She was disobeying his words, and she knew the consequences to those actions. The only thing that had changed was that Heather wasn't scared of him anymore. Her eyes slid back to the human. 

"Sure." And then the boy took her hand. He guided her towards the beach, and Heather tossed Jude a wink. He'd follow her after a few minutes, and the two would share the meal. While she left, his eyes stayed on the vampires.

***

Jude didn't hesitate to climb off the railing once Heather was out of sight. Heather was going to need a distraction. He made a bee-line for the boys, and he watched as all of them tensed. He found it funny just how much their confidence had slipped away. The only one who dared to look him in the eye was the leader. Jude stopped in front of his bike.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot." He stated. He watched the blonde pull the cigarette from his lips. He blew the smoke at him and then said,

"Oh, yeah?" His tone was mocking and his eyes were hard. Jude smiled and his eyes slid to Marko. The boy stared at him, and Jude narrowed his eyes at him. He watched the boy gulp, and then the demon tore his eyes away with satisfaction clearly in them.

"Yeah." He answered. "You see, I had to show Heather that you boys were nothing to be afraid of. I went after the little one there because I thought he was the one who scared her the other day. I've been told I got confused." He said. His voice had just the slightest amount of bite to it, as he made it clear that he'd been meaning to go after him instead. All Cassandra had told him was blonde and gloves, and anyone could've made the same mistake. David narrowed his eyes at him and grit his teeth.

"Is that so?" He asked, and Jude was pleased by his anger. Jude towered over him from where he was sitting on his bike, and he let out a soft sigh.

"What can I say? Nobody's perfect." His tone was easy-going and calm, like he'd made a simple mistake. "I'm Jude, you are?" The demon asked and held out his hand. David glared down at it, and, for a moment, he thought David was going to ignore it.

"David." He said, and wrapped his hand around his. He gripped it tightly, and it was clear he was trying to break every bone in his hand. Jude smiled and laughed like it was nothing, and gave his hand a small shake. He didn't reciprocate the strength. He had nothing to prove to the male. Jude turned his gaze to the male besides him. It was the brunette.

"Dwayne." He answered, and he didn't reach out to shake his hand. Jude didn't take offense. He looked at the blonde, the one he has nicknamed Motley Crue. He seemed to be the most at ease, and Jude was impressed. He also thought the vampire might be a little high.

"I'm Paul, and that's Marko." He said, and nodded to the blonde besides him. Jude noticed the double-introduction, and raised a brow at Marko. He was the one he'd attacked, and he was the one who had broken Heather's bed. Jude needed to play nice, so he said,

"Took quite awhile to put that new bed together." He commented. Marko watched him to see where he was taking this. "Heather made me do most of the work, so try not to break this one, okay?" He said, and he watched as the boy cracked a small, reluctant smile. He looked to the others, and, while David and Dwayne were either watching him cautiously or with hate in their eyes, Paul let out a small laugh. Paul gave Markos' arm a shove, and Marko was quick to shove him back. Jude watched the two, and then his eyes slid to David's. Perhaps learning what made them tick wouldn't be completely horrible. 

He looked out at the beach then and took a deep inhale. He could smell fear, and he could smell blood.

"Ooh, looks like someone's been naughty." He said, and then he smirked at David. The hate in David's eyes only grew.

***

Heather wasn't surprised when she saw five figures heading towards her instead of one. Jude jogged ahead, and she passed him the half-eaten heart. Jude was far more skilled at shapeshifting than Heather was, and she watched as he unhinged his jaw and swallowed it whole. The incubus could truly be terrifying sometimes. He licked the blood off his fingers, and Heather did the same. She picked the flesh out of her teeth as the boys caught up. Her eyes went straight to Davids, and she saw that he seemed less than pleased.

Heather sent him a smile and walked up to him like she hadn't just directly disobeyed him.

"Now, David," She started, her voice sweet, but David raised his hand. He didn't want to hear her excuses. Heather shut her mouth, and she had a feeling that she was in trouble. But instead of feeling fear, she let out a small giggle. If the boy wasn't pissed before, he was now.

"You're an annoying little cunt, you know that?" He snapped, and Heather's mouth fell open. She gasped. Never in her life had anyone called her a cunt. At least to her face.

"Jesus, David. He came to me!" She said, and pointed at the lifeless corpse. It was hard to believe that he had picked her up from the way his face had terror permanently etched into it. And from how his guts were hanging out in the sand. Jude ignored the two and began picking through whatever she had left untouched.

"You couldn't hunt anywhere else?" He asked her, and he slapped her hand away when she reached out to touch him. He wasn't letting her work her tricks on him, she realized. He was also angrier than she had ever seen. "You have the whole town, but no. You have to be the rock in my boot and fucking hunt on the boardwalk." He was taking steps towards her, and Heather only stepped back once he was firmly in personal space. "I should've kicked you out of this town the moment I saw you or-" He ranted, but Heather glowered at him. She stopped. Her hands had balled into fists as he spoke, and she wanted nothing more than to punch his stupid face.

"Or what?" She interrupted. Her voice was filled with venom, and David glared back at her. The moment between his words was thick, and tension between them could be cut like a knife. She hated his stupid face. She hated how attractive he was. She hated how his voice, even now, made her want to let her guard down.

"Or I should've killed you when I had the chance." He spat, and Heather slapped him the second the words left his mouth. She was enraged and shouted,

"Fuck you, David." At him. He raised a hand to his cheek, but she hadn't scratched him. There was more strength behind the hit than he would've guessed with her small frame, but David wasn't deterred by it. He was astounded. His eyes were uncharacteristically wild as he looked at her, and Heather thought she could see yellow flick in his irises.

"Fuck me?" He shouted back. "No, fuck you, Heather. You're the whore." His words hit her harder than her slap. The two looked like they were going to tear eachother to pieces. But neither Jude nor the boys stepped in. When the vampires tried, Jude sent them a warning glare. They weren't going to want to get in the middle if it turned ugly.

"I hate you." She said. Her voice was quieter now, but she meant it. The two were less than an inch away. He towered over her, and his mouth turned into a cruel sneer. Heather scowled in response.

"Good." Was all he said. Then, they grabbed eachother. Their kiss was all tongue and teeth, and the two fought eachother for dominance. Heather yanked his hair cruelly, and he snarled as he groped her ass. His hands gave her no sympathy as he squeezed, and she knew that the bruises he was leaving would be healed the second they formed. They tore at eachothers clothes, but David was the one who ripped her dress. He tore it up the leg, so it had a slit in it. This allowed his hands to go underneath the material, and feel her heated flesh. Heather pushed off his coats, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders before hoisting herself up. He caught her and held her around his waist. They were in a frenzy, and they paid no mind to the boys watching them. Not even Marko had been this brave, but David was David. 

The two were quick to fall to the sand, and Heather couldn't stop. She wanted to rip him apart and fuck the life out of him at the same time. Jude didn't sound surprised as he said,

"C'mon, let's leave these two alone. They have some shit to work out." Jude sighed. There was no pulling a succubus off someone once they latched on. He tossed the corpse into the bonfire, as all the good parts had mostly been eaten. The other vampires were shocked. They had expected a brawl and bloodshed. Not whatever this was. They supposed it was just as violent as what they expected.

Neither Heather or David looked or cared as they left, and Heather climbed on top of the boy. She pushed him down by his shoulders, but he pulled himself up and grabbed her anyway. Even if she was on top, he wasn't giving in so easily. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and tore her head back, and she cried out at the action. He seemed pleased by the noise, and Heather growled as she grabbed his face and slammed her lips back onto his. He was quickly undoing his belt as they kissed and didn't even bother to push his pants below his hips.

Heather didn't bother prepping herself, and she sank quickly down onto him. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she gripped onto him so tight that she thought she might break him. David made an almost pained sound from how hard she was clamped around him, and he tore into her exposed shoulder. She whimpered loudly, and David knew he had won. He drank from her for only a moment, and didn't bother to bite her again.

He quickly grabbed her hips, and began spearing her down onto him. Heather wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him feverishly, and she moaned wantonly into his mouth. He was slamming her hips down onto his. She gripped his neck tightly while his hands held her hips and her back. His face was buried into her chest as he panted, and Heather pulled his face up so she could kiss him once more.

She couldn't get enough of the boy. She felt like her skin was on fire, and she needed his touch to cool her. His lips, tongue, everything. She needed all of it.

"Touch me." She begged, and she wanted to slap him when he laughed. But he listened, and he groped her wherever his hands landed. He rubbed his hands up her legs, and down her arms. It left goosebumps over her skin, and she tugged his hair when he started lifting his hips to meet her hers. She mewled and panted against his lips.

"You're mine." He said, and Heather let out a small whine. "Mine. Aren't you? My little demon. My little-" Heather was quick to cut him off.

"Shut up." She responded, and David laughed at her defiance. He grit his teeth and slammed her all the way down his length harshly, but he held her down. He didn't let her move, and Heather whined. She tried to rock her hips, but his hand was quick to fall against her ass. It was a harsh hit, and it made Heather gasp.

"Heather, say it." He commanded. He stared at her, and his eyes were determined. She stared into his piercing blue eyes with her own, and let out a shaky sigh at the intensity within them.

Heather was a panting, needy mess. She tried to kiss him, but he wrapped a hand around her throat. He wasn't going to let her worm her way out of this. He gave her throat a small squeeze, and Heather whined. Finally, she relented.

"I'm yours, David. I'm yours. Now, please, just fuck me." She begged, and his lips curled into a smirk. He did the exact opposite of what she wanted, and pulled himself out of her. Heather gasped as she was flipped around and then pushed into her front. The boy had done it so quickly that she didn't even have a second to process it. She moaned when he slipped back inside her, and his hips were brutal as he fucked her into the sand. He held up her hips, but it was up to Heather to hold her top half up. She failed and clawed at the sand underneath her as he mercilessly fucked her. "Oh, my- Fucking- Shit- David, god- David!" She cried, and she let out a gasp when he slapped her ass again. She was getting so close, and she had nothing to grab onto for purchase as he tore her apart.

When she looked behind her, she saw that David was tilting his head back as he slammed his hips into her. His face was back to being hard lines, and she knew that under his closed eyelids his eyes would be golden.

"Fuck, you're mine. My little whore." He growled softly. Heather almost couldn't hear him, but the words made her even wetter. She clenched around him when she saw his fangs, and she reached back to grab into his leg.

He leaned over her, and Heather sobbed when he ripped her hair to the side and bit her again. They both came, and he rocked himself inside her as her walls clenched around him. It was slower and gentler, and he held her close as he drank from her. He kept his fangs deep in her neck, using them to keep the wound open. He let out a soft groan as he pulled away from her, and pressed kisses to the exposed skin on her back. Heather could feel tears slipping down her cheeks and tiredness spread through her like a virus. He slipped out of her and moved her onto her back, fixed himself, and then laid on top of her. He kissed her face, and it was the most tender David had ever been with her. She didn't understand what had brought on the change, but she was too tired to question it. She let out a soft sigh, and then she pulled his lips to hers. Their kiss was slower, but just as passionate.

When he pulled away, he kissed her jaw. Heather giggled. She could feel his stubble scratching against her skin, and she knew that the two both must've been bloody messes. He smiled when she laughed, and nuzzled into her neck. Heather quickly tried to push him away.

"David, that tickles." She giggled, and he nipped at her neck in response. After a brief moment of pleasant silence, David let out a small sigh. His face was still in her neck, so she couldn't see him.

"Do you really hate me?" He asked, and Heather was silent for a moment. There was no emotion in his voice, so she couldn't tell what he was thinking. She ran her fingers through his hair gently, and then whispered,

"Why do you care?" It was the same thing he'd said to her after she saved Marko, and it seemed fitting. She also didn't know how to respond in a genuine way. The boy annoyed her to no end, but she didn't know if she hated him. She was attracted to him, she knew that. She also knew that he drove her insane. He was jealous, cruel, and an idiot. He stayed quiet and pressed a final kiss to her neck. He pulled back and up, and Heather watched him. His eyes were guarded and his face was as unreadable as always. He shrugged.

"I don't." Heather rolled her eyes. She didn't believe him, but she wasn't going to poke the bear. This was the longest the two had been alone together or talked to eachother without an argument ensuing. She didn't want to be the one who ruined it. She also didn't mind her time with David if this was how he was going to act. Even if he was a prick sometimes.

***

David was satiated for the rest of the night. The two had cleaned themselves off in the ocean, had another round, and then rejoined the rest of them on the boardwalk. Heather was sweeter to David than ever, and David couldn't be happier. The girl stayed firmly at his side, and David was perfectly smug. The girl hardly had to ask for kisses or attention from him, as he'd keep himself busy by playing with her hair or holding her against him. He played with the edge of her dress, and ghosted his cold fingertips against her thigh just to make her shiver. Whenever he got bored, he'd pinch her side, her leg, or her ass. It would always get the same reaction.

She'd turn and glare at him, maybe even slap his arm. But he'd smirk and cup her face, and her anger would melt the moment he kissed her. She'd get flustered and swat at his chest, as Jude would always immediately tease her. For once, David didn't mind the incubus. Not when he was the one holding Heather. Paul teased him the entire way back to the cave.

"David likes Heather! David likes Heather!" He cheered as they stomped down the steps and into their home. David gave him a glare, and the blondes laughed. Even Dwayne smiled.

"When she slapped you, I thought you were a dead man." Marko admitted, and David rolled his eyes. But, in that moment, he had too. He was surprised the girl hadn't torn into him right there, but was grateful it had ended in a different type of passion.

"David must like that kind of thing." Paul teased, and David gave him another warning glare. He was getting sick of the tall blondes shit, and he'd heard enough teasing for the night. He decided to shut him up with one single sentence.

"Lots of talk from someone who hasn't even fucked her yet." David snapped, and both Marko and Dwayne exploded into laughter. Paul's mouth was firmly shut for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! Lemme know what you think in the comments!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Heather make a bet

The two demons sat in Heathers room after they came home from the boardwalk. The incubus had been sharing her bed ever since he’d been summoned. It had been four days now, and Jude felt perfectly comfortable in her space. Both of them were lying on their fronts facing the foot of the bed. Heather was reading through the book of incubi and succubi, mainly because she just wanted to familiarize herself with the faces of those who were like her. Also, Jude seemed to know all of them. Jude scoffed and pointed at one of the incubi.

“‘Can be rude’? More like he’s a fucking dick. Elton is one of my least favorite members of our kind. I wouldn’t fuck him if you paid me.” He said, and Heather let out a small laugh. From Jude, that was a big insult. She made a mental note to avoid him. They continued flipping through, and Jude mostly replied, “Pass.” To the demons in question. He only commented whenever he really liked someone or really hated them.

“What about her?” She said cheekily. She was pointing at her own page. Jude rolled his eyes and knocked his shoulder against hers. He gave her a smile as he said,

“Total babe, great lay, but has a vampire fetish. Which, for most demons, is a major turn off.” He said, and Heather hit him with the book. He laughed, and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. She was still glaring at him, and she grumbled as she flipped the page,

“I do not have a vampire fetish.” Jude rolled his eyes and flipped onto his back. They were both in their pajamas, which, for Jude, meant a pair of sweatpants. For Heather, it meant an oversized shirt.

“Babe, you totally do. You’re fucking four of them, and the only thing all of them have in common is that they’re vampires.” He stated, and Heather brushed her hair behind her ear as she corrected him.

“I’m fucking _three_ of them, thank you very much, and they have other things in common.” She said. She didn’t have to look at him to know he was arching a brow at her. He scoffed and asked,

“Like what?” And Heather was stuck for a moment. She thought about the vampires. David was dominant and controlling. Dwayne was reserved and intense. Marko was seductive and a total wild card. Paul was fun and flirty. They really were pretty different, and the thought occurred to her just then. She had only paused for a moment, and she shut the book as she said,

“They’re all hot and have nice dicks. There, that’s two things.” She said, and stood from the bed to put the book on her dresser. Jude stared at her from upside-down and pointed at her.

“You don’t even know if Paul has a nice dick. That’s one thing, and that’s subjective.” He said. Heather rolled her eyes and scoffed. 

“Are you saying you don’t think they’re hot?” She asked, and he raised his hands as he stammered for a moment.

“I mean, they’re alright.” He said, and Heather gave him a look from the dresser. He sighed and wrapped his arms over his chest. “Okay, they’re all fucking models. Antichrist, woman.” Heather came back to the bed and leaned down to press a chaste kiss to his lips. He hummed, but, when she pulled away, he was still staring at her. She still only had one thing at most. She put her hands on her hips and said,

“Fine. Then, I’ll just have to see it for myself, won’t I?” She decided, and then lifted her sheets to climb into bed. Jude sat up. He looked slightly dumbfounded by her words. Like he hadn’t meant to encourage her. Then, he grinned.

“Who’s the biggest?” He asked as he slid under the sheets next to her. Heather hit him with a pillow, before using it to cover her head. She was not giving him that information. Jude whined and wrapped his arms around her, but Heather was a steel vault. Jude pulled the pillow from her head, and then said, "It's Dwayne, isn't it?" He teased, and she quickly turned around to hit his chest.

"I'm not telling you!" She told him, and he pouted. Heather glared at him and then rolled her eyes. Honestly, she hadn't really gotten a good look at any of them, so she wasn't entirely sure. "It's not like I brought a ruler with me, Jude. I don't know. They're all pretty big." She told him, and he only seemed to be slightly satisfied. Then, he got a wicked look in his eye.

"What if Paul's the biggest?" He asked, and Heather flushed bright red. He grabbed her hands before she could hit him and held them against his chest. "I mean, think about it. Lanky stoner white boys always have absolute-"

"Okay, please stop. I really don't need to be thinking about whether or not Paul has a huge dick. Can we just go to sleep?" She asked, and the incubus pouted. He lived for conversations like this, and Cassandra was asexual. She wasn't exactly 'gossip about boys' material, and Heather knew that the two were practically best friends. Or, she guessed that they were by the fact that she hadn't kicked him out yet. Cassandra believed heavily in the usefulness of others, and Jude was decided to be pretty useless. He didn't get her sacrifices, he didn't get her blood, and he wasn't stopping Heather from fucking around with a group of vampires.

"Let's make a bet." The boy said. He was clearly excited, but Heather knew better than to make bets with demons.

"Nope, no bets." She said firmly. Betting with demons was how you lost everything. Even if they weren't right, they could always find a loophole or trick their way into winning. Heather wasn't completely stupid. Jude rolled his eyes and quickly said,

"Fine, we won't bet anything. It'll be just for fun, and all the winner gets is the joy of being right." He said, and Heather didn't interrupt. He smiled and continued, "I bet that Paul has the biggest dick." He said, and Heather rolled her eyes at how sure the boy seemed. It wasn't like he was going to really know either way, so Heather thought this bet was going to be a piece of cake. She rolled back over onto her side, and, before she went to sleep, she said,

"I bet Dwayne." And Jude loudly laughed. He knew he'd been right.

***

The next night, the vampires could immediately tell that the demons were up to something. Usually, times with Heather happened spontaneously. They were never premeditated, but that's exactly what it seemed to be. Heather had walked right up to Paul, and the other boys arched their brows at that. The male had been receiving the least amount of attention from the girl, and now he was suddenly the center. Something was definitely up.

But Paul didn't mind. After all the shit he had gotten last night, he more than welcomed the brunettes affection. Heather's hands caressed his face before she pulled him down into a kiss, and Paul was quick to wrap his arms around the girl. They were still on the boardwalk, so it couldn't be anything too risque. But the way Heather sucked on his bottom lip made his knees weak. When they parted, Heather took his hand. He watched as she slipped his fingers inside her mouth, just like she had done the first time he met her. The way her tongue massaged his fingers and how warm her mouth was made him shiver. He thought to press his fingers down on her tongue. Just to test if she had a gag reflex. When there was nothing, not even a strain in her eyes, Paul gulped.

Heather slipped his fingers from her mouth and pulled him down by his jacket. In his ear, she whispered,

"Maybe you can take me to that spot you talked about." And he shivered when he felt her lick the shell of his ear. Paul didn't need any more convincing, and he practically dragged the succubus to his bike. He gave the rest of the boys a smirk as she climbed behind him. They'd all given him shit the night before about how he was the only one who hadn't even slept with her. Even Dwayne had joined in. As the two sped away, the rest of the vampires looked at Jude. They wanted answers. Jude had his hands in his pockets, and he looked perfectly at ease as he said,

"We have a bet going."

***

Paul drove down the steps and through the sand, and Heather couldn't help her screams as they drove under the boardwalk. She held onto the boy tightly, and bit her lip when a truly wicked, and perhaps a little dangerous, idea came to her head. She snapped her fingers, and her tail quickly wrapped around the boys leg. She heard him gasp, and watched as he looked down. Then, the blonde let out a small laugh.

"Is there something you wanna tell me?" He called loudly. Heather didn't reply, and tightened her arms around the boy as her tail palmed the front of his pants. Heather could already feel her arousal spiking when she heard the boy moan. Heather dragged her claws down his chest, but she made sure not to tear the fabric of his shirt. She couldn't see his face, but she heard him let out a shaky breath. 

He stopped his bike suddenly, and Heather gasped. She knocked into him from the force of his stop, and she saw that they were on a cliff. Her tail retracted the moment she was distracted, and Paul took the opportunity to fix himself. But his white pants did nothing to conceal his erection as he dragged her down into the cave. The entire time, he whispered to himself, 

"Don't mess this up." Repeatedly. Heather saved him the embarrassment by not telling him she could hear him. In fact, she thought it was incredibly cute. She decided then that there was no way Paul could mess up. She gasped as she looked around the cave, and Paul smiled down at her amazement. "David has this whole spiel he likes to give people, but I'll give you the short version. Old hotel, fell into a fault, and now it's ours." He said as he strode away to light some of the barrels. Heather was amazed, and she did a full turn so she could look around the room. She saw various corners of stuff, and she thought that these must be each of the boys' own personal space. She looked at the fountain, and reached down to touch the old marble. It was old, cracked, and cold under her fingertips, but she imagined that at one point it had been beautiful. 

She hadn't heard Paul come up behind her, and she jumped in surprise when she felt his hands on her hips. He had pulled her flush against him, and she had to stifle her giggle when she felt him roll his hips against hers. 

She turned around, and hummed softly as she dragged her claw down his cheek and then his neck. His eyes were hooded as he said,

"Y'know, I like a woman who knows what she wants. A woman that takes charge." His voice was low and seductive, and Heather couldn't help the smile his words brought to her lips. Then, she was perfect for him. Heather had no problem taking what she wanted. Paul wet his lips, and Heather reached down. She grabbed him harshly through his pants, and she watched as he closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. 

"Did I ask?" She said, and he let out a soft chuckle. His hands went to her sides, and Heather watched the smile tug at his lips. 

"Mean." He commented. "I like it." He said, and Heather smiled then. She could tell. She palmed him, and she watched as his eyes slid open. They were filled with want, and his lips were quick to claim hers. Heather grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged it roughly. She cherished the small whine she ripped out of him, and her tongue was quick to slide into his mouth. His lips were hungry and eager, and his hands were quick to start rubbing her and tried to grab whatever they could. She ripped his lips from hers, and held him back by the hand in his hair. He winced, and a sadistic part of the girl liked it.

"How mean do you want me to be?" She asked. She needed to know, as she didn't want to step over any boundaries the boy may have. She, also, needed to know how much control he planned on giving her. He was already panting, and his hands squeezed her hips. He gulped and said,

"How mean do you want to be?" Heather arched a brow at the words. So, it seemed like she could do whatever she wanted. He opened his eyes and Heather knew she had him in the palm of her hand. She knew there was a reason she liked Paul. Heathers tail wrapped around his thigh at the words, and she gave it a tight squeeze. She pointed down at the ground and said,

"Kneel." And she watched as Paul all too eagerly fell to his knees. She ran her claws over his face, and her tail left his thigh to wrap around his neck. His eyes were filled with want as he stared up at her, and Heather wondered just what she was going to do with the boy. She ran her thumb across his lip, and used her claw to part them gently. Then, she had an idea. She smiled down at him. "You're going to give me head, and, if you do it well enough, then maybe, just maybe, I'll let you fuck me." She said as she sat on the fountain in front of him, and took off her underwear. Paul gulped, and she barely had time to spread her legs before the boy was diving between them.

Heather gasped. She had to brace her hands behind her, because the blonde vampire had ripped her legs up and placed them over his shoulders. He was eager to please, and Heather tilted her head back and gripped his hair. Her eyes fluttered closed as his tongue quickly swirled around her bundle of nerves. His tongue was fast and brutal, and he wasn't the least bit shy. Heather let out a small, pleased laugh at his urgency. Heather tugged his hair as soft moans left her lips, and he moaned into her cunt. It made her toes curl, and she quickly said,

"Fuck, just like that. Oh, fuck." She cursed. She carded her hand through his hair and held him closer. The vampire seemed content to suffocate between her thighs, and he didn't bother to come up for air. She wasn't going to even last five minutes, and she gripped the marble of the fountain under her. She heard a loud crunch, and barely registered that she was crushing the marble under her. Her thighs twitched as he brought her closer and closer, and Heather let out a shaky moan of his name. "I'm gonna come. Make me come, fuck. Keep going, I'm almost there." And the vampire only quickened his tongue. Her tail tightened around his neck as he brought her right to the edge. He was far too skilled at the act for it to be fair, and she came with a cry. He kept going, and flattened his tongue as he licked her slowly through her aftershocks. It made her tense, and overstimulation was quick to wrack through her. But he didn't stop, not until she said, "Antichrist, fuck, stop." And then he finally pulled away.

His eyes were hooded and his chin was covered in her slick. She watched as he licked his lips and stared up at her, and Heather let out soft pants as she came down. Her tail unraveled from around his neck, and flicked back and forth slowly. She moved her legs off his shoulders, and ran a hand through her hair. He was silent and staring at her expectantly, but she could see that he was only barely holding himself back. She could tell by the way he couldn't keep his hands still. With a soft laugh, she said,

"You earned it." And Paul was kissing her faster than she could process. He pushed her back against the fountain and quickly found his way on top of her. Heather allowed it, and was semi-flattered by the enthusiasm. He kissed her hungrily, and she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist. She undid his belt and pushed down his pants, and her hand was quick to wrap around his member. Like all the others, he was well-endowed. As she stroked him, it dawned on her that Jude may have been right. Paul put one leg down on the ground next to the fountain, and kneeled with the other. Both of them seemed to be getting impatient, and Paul pulled her into his lap. He had to lift her hips up in order to slide inside her from their current angle, and Heather let out a loud gasp. He slid inside her all at once, and Heather knew. He was definitely the biggest.

The boy leaned back and let out an almost pained groan. He'd been told that she was hot and tight, but this was unlike anything he could've imagined. He fought to compose himself, but Heather was having none of that. She pulled herself tighter to him by her legs, wrapped her tail around his thigh, and said,

"Paul, move. Now." And who was he to disobey. He held her bottom half up as he fucked her. He gripped one of her thighs and held her up with one hand, and he stared down at the girl as he moved. He was barely pulling out, simply pressing against her cervix over and over and harder which each thrust. He may like getting told what to do, but that didn't mean he wasn't a little shit. Heather gripped her hair, and let out a loud cry. "More." She commanded, and Paul let out a small laugh. He pulled back so only the tip was inside, and slammed himself back inside her. Heather gripped the marble for purchase, and immediately crushed it under her hands. "Motherfucker." She cursed, and Paul took that as a good sign. He did it over and over, and he watched Heather fall apart.

"You like that?" He asked, his need to please and be praised shining through. Heather smiled and ran a hand through her hair as moans fell from her mouth. It was a constant stream, and she had to focus to make her mouth work. Paul needed praise, and she wasn't going to keep him waiting.

"Yeah, you're doing so well. You feel so good. Fuck, just like that!" Her last sentence came out in a cry and her back arched. He had thrust right against her spot, and Paul was quick to press it again. Heather was going insane. "Right there, right there, oh fuck- oh shit- Paul, fuck- That's so _good_ -" She cried, and the boy only picked up his pace. Her legs were trembling and her toes curled. She was tightening like a coil, and her skin felt like it was on fire.

"I'm gonna come." The boy breathed. He was so close, and the sound of her voice alone was enough to nearly push him over the edge. She reached out to grab his hands, and held them tightly.

"Not yet, fuck not yet. I'm so close. Just a little more, baby. Fuck, yes, yes, _yes_ -" And then she clamped around him and her entire body tensed. 

"Jesus christ." He cursed. She ripped a loud groan from his lips and he stilled inside her as he came. He was panting hard as he slipped out of her, and she whined at the sudden emptiness. He let out a small laugh and she opened her eyes to watch him wipe his forehead. He climbed on top of her, and leaned over her to press a kiss to her lips. Her arms were heavy as she cupped his face, and she moaned at the feeling of his tongue against hers. He pulled away, but just so he could look at her. He bit his lip. Heather knew what he wanted to ask.

"You did so well. That felt so good." She told him, and the boy practically beamed. He chuckled and smiled as she pressed kisses all over his face. "You made me very happy." She complimented, and the boy above her melted into her touches.

***

When she returned home that night, Heather was thoroughly satisfied. Paul had a sex drive that rivaled hers, and he'd fucked her three more times before he finally took her home. The best thing about him was that he was a giver, and her opinion about the boy quickly changed. Heather had the entire ride for her limp to disappear, and she was on cloud nine when she dropped herself on the couch. Jude sat at the other end of it. He checked his watch.

"You were gone for seven hours." He commented, and Heather simply smiled. She couldn't bring herself to hide it.

"Eleven times. He made me come _eleven_ times." She stated, and the boy stared at her. That beat even his high record. She bit her lip as she thought about the vampire, and Cassandra opened her eyes to glare at her. She was sitting inside the pentagram in front of them, and Heather almost hadn't noticed her. Heather quickly stopped broadcasting what the witch considered porn into her head, and looked at the incubus. "You win, by the way." She said, and stood to press a kiss to his cheek before heading upstairs to take a shower.

***

Jude stared at the spot in front of him. He repeated the number over and over again in his head. Eleven. _Eleven._ The most he had managed in a single night with the girl had been nine. His pride was thoroughly bruised, and he didn't even care that he had won the stupid bet. Now, he wished he hadn't. It was Cassandra that decided to add insult to injury.

"Maybe they're just better at it than you are." She said, and the incubus snarled at her. She opened her eyes and glared back. She wasn't scared of a demon, and she'd have him banished out of this house before he could even think to do anything. The demon calmed and looked away from her. It was impossible. He was a _sex_ demon. A group of vampires couldn't be better than him.

He clenched his hands into fists, but he quickly relaxed them. Cassandra was still staring at him, and she'd definitely kick him out if he did anything to her couch. Cassandra watched him, and she even felt a little bad for him. She'd brought him to help Heather get over her fear of the vampires, so she was the one who roped him into this mess. She sighed. She was asexual. She was the last person that should be giving a sex demon advice, but she could tell that he needed it.

"You said you wanted to figure out what she liked about them, right?" She asked. The demons eyes flicked to hers. He was listening. "Maybe you should," She paused. She didn't know if the demon would even consider this. "Y'know, _figure out_ what it is about them." She said, and the demon narrowed his eyes at her for a moment.

It took him a second to get what she meant, and then his eyes widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paul has a praise kink and likes being told what to do in bed. I do not make the rules. Also, if you couldn't tell by the end, Jude is gonna start flirting with the boys. How far it'll go and who with is completely dependent on what you guys want. I've already got some suggestions (specifically for Marko/Heather/Jude), so at least expect something. If you want to see him with anyone else, please let me know and I will adjust the tags accordingly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demons get stoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning y'all now that this is mostly a Jude flirts with the boys chapter.

The next evening, neither of the demons showed up at the boardwalk. The vampires didn't know what to make of this, and, a few hours after nightfall, they decided to check in with them. They didn't know why they wouldn't come to see them, as their plan had gone better than they thought. In their eyes, Heather was theirs. She'd agreed to be Davids, and was, by association, the rest of theirs to keep as well. And her night with Paul had gone well enough. He'd bragged about it to the rest of them until dawn, so they assumed it had. The only other times that Heather hadn't come to the boardwalk was when she was mad at them. They had no idea why she would be, and they needed answers.

All four of them arrived, and David knocked on the door. He looked over the house, and he could practically smell the wards. Whoever lived here was powerful, and sneaky enough to have stayed under their radar. David didn't like that, but this wasn't the time. Three of them had never met Cassandra before, and they looked her over. So, this was the witch. She looked annoyed. David forced a smile and asked,

"Is Heather home?" And the witch stared at him for a moment. She looked all of them over, the same way she had done to them. It was Marko that spoke and said,

"Hi, Cass." He poked his head up from besides Paul, so she would see at least one familiar face. He gave her a large smile, and he hoped that it would win her over. If Heather was home, they'd needed to be invited inside. That, or her wards would tear them to shreds. They didn't know she could read minds and was already quite familiar with all of them.

"Marko." She said, and then her eyes flicked between each of them. "Paul. Dwayne. David." Her eyes stopped on the leader. He was directly in front of her, and David grit his teeth. He didn't like being out of the loop, and he didn't like not having the upper hand. "She's home. Her and Jude," She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Made special brownies. They're a little out of it right now and can't control their forms." She finished, and David gave her a genuine smile then. He imagined that the girls annoyance wasn't from them then. It was from having to deal with two high demons. Two high demons that couldn't come outside because they'd expose themselves if they did. A wave of relief washed through all of them.

"Could we come in? Maybe we could babysit?" He offered, and the witch stared at him. She looked a little wary, and her hand subconsciously went to the amulet around her neck. Then, there was a loud crash from inside followed by two sets of laughter. Cassandra's hand dropped from her amulet then, and she grabbed her bag from off the coat rack.

"Make sure they don't break anything, and no shoes on the couch. If I find that anything, _anything,_ is missing from my altar, I will hex all of you." She said, and then she stepped aside for them to file in. Again, it was only a slight invitation, but that was all they needed to get past the wards.

The wards settled heavily on their shoulders, and the four of them strode in. David took the lead, with Dwayne behind him and Marko taking the rear. He flashed Cassandra a smile as he came in, and she barely returned it. 

“By the way,” She added. “The herb that they used to get high? It doubles as an aphrodisiac.” She told them with a smirk, and the boys looked to eachother. They didn’t know whether to be excited by this news or not. She shut the door to the house, and then the vampires were alone in the creepy house with the two demons. All of the walls were covered with sigils, posters, picture frames, and shelves. Each shelf seemed to have every spare inch dedicated to something, and the sides of the hallway were lined with towers of books. It smelled like sage and incense, and David found himself picking up different rocks to examine them. Paul did the same, but Dwayne was much more enamored with the books. Marko budged past them, and went to see the cause of the noise.

He went to the kitchen, and he walked in just to watch Jude throw another plate on the ground. Heather was sitting on the counter, a pint of ice-cream and a spoon in her hands, and as soon as it crashed the two roared into laughter. They were both wearing their pajamas, which was the usual oversized shirt for Heather and just a pair of sweatpants for Jude. Marko kept his eyes off the boys chest. The others followed the second crash, and David sighed when he saw the mess. The demons quickly noticed the vampires, and wide grins appeared on their faces.

"Evening, boys." Jude said, and picked up another plate. It seemed like this joke wasn’t getting old anytime soon. David quickly interrupted him before he threw the plate down.

“Jude, stop it.” He told him and the demons made an ‘ooh’ sound. Heather scooped another spoonful of icecream into her mouth, and raised her eyebrows at the incubus. Jude held the plate up with a smile, and asked,

“And if I don’t?” He teased, and David didn’t know how to respond for a moment. His brain seemed to pause as he processed that Jude seemed to be flirting with him. David quickly pushed away the thought. There was no way. The male had tried to kill Marko only three nights before, and had told him he’d meant to go after him only two nights before. Jude walked towards the male. The boys winced as they heard his bare feet crunch pieces of the broken ceramic, but Jude didn’t seem to notice or care. He stopped right in front of David, and towered over him as he continued, “What, are you gonna fuck me into submission?” He leaned down in Davids face, and David quickly realized that he definitely was flirting with him. Whatever was in those brownies, it must’ve been hell of an aphrodisiac. The incubus’ tail flicked under David's chin, and the blonde moved away from it. It made Jude smirk.

“Give me. The plate.” David growled, and held out his hand. Jude smirked and leaned in to breathe Davids scent. David glared at him, and Jude leaned back. He sighed a small,

“Fine.” After a moment, he placed the plate in his hand. He held on just so David would have to rip it from him, and the incubus licked his lips. Then, he grinned and turned on his heel. He walked into the living room and ran upstairs, and was set on a task that he didn’t bother to announce to anyone else. He tracked blood with each step. David glared at him as he walked away, and Dwayne left his side to collect Heather. David gestured to the mess, and told the blondes,

“Clean this up.” And then set the plate down before he went to follow Jude. He had to make sure he didn’t break anything else. The brunette took the ice-cream from her hands, and placed the lid back on it. She surprisingly didn’t whine, but instead sucked the remaining ice-cream off the spoon. She dropped it in the sink once she was done, and watched as Marko showed Paul where the brooms were. Dwayne put it back in the freezer, before he picked Heather up to carry her from the dangerous kitchen floor. She giggled as she held onto him, and sighed happily as she pressed her heated cheek against his cold neck. Her skin felt even warmer than usual, and the boy was happy he could supply some relief. Jude ran back down the stairs with a book in his hands. He threw it onto the couch, and David trailed after him.

Dwayne sat her on the couch, and ignored both the altar, the incubus, and the pentagram as he sat next to her. She was quick to climb on top of him, and pressed her heated body against his cold one. He chuckled and ran his hand through her hair, and Heather was practically purring as Jude rummaged through Cassandra’s books. David sat next to the pair with a sigh. He had a feeling that tonight was going to be a long night.

Jude abandoned his search for the second book when the two blondes came back. By ‘abandoned’, the two blondes actually pulled him away from the stack of books. He had started to throw them across the room in his frenzy, and they had a feeling the witch wouldn’t appreciate that. They sat the demon on the floor, and each of them took a seat besides him to keep him from escaping. Jude didn’t seem to mind the pairs use of force, and he leaned in close to Marko. The smaller blonde leaned back, but Jude didn’t seem to notice.

“Y’know, you’re really pretty.” He complimented, and Marko froze when he reached out to caress his face. It took a moment to process that the demon was flirting with him. His skin was hot against his, and Jude shivered at the feeling of Markos ice cold flesh. He let his eyes flicker closed, and, when he opened them again, they were all black. Marko gulped. His eyes had been all black when he’d attacked him, and Marko felt fear run up his spine. Jude leaned in, and took a deep inhale. He chuckled lowly, and ran a claw down Markos throat. “I’m not gonna hurt you. Not unless you want me to.” He promised, but Marko couldn’t trust the demon. His eyes only glanced away when he felt the demons tail wrap around his thigh. 

“You tried to kill me.” He reminded him. The demon smiled, and his teeth were all razor sharp. Marko let out a nervous chuckle, and quickly placed a hand over the appendage snaking up his thigh. Jude only laughed and tightened it. Quietly, Jude responded,

“David and Heather made up. Why can’t we?” And when Marko looked back at him, he felt like a deer caught in headlights. He knew exactly what the incubus was suggesting, and he couldn't believe it. He parted his lips to respond, but no words came out. Jude seemed to like his reaction. The incubus moved closer and gripped his chin. He forced him to stare into his eyes. 

As Marko stared, he felt like he was being sucked into a void. He understood then why incubi and succubi were considered dangerous. Besides the obvious reasons. Even though Jude scared the shit out of him, the longer he stared the more he could feel it slipping away. His reservations. His fear. His reluctance. Everything was slipping out of his grasp. The only thing he could hear was Jude’s voice, and he didn’t notice how close the incubus was to him. Their faces were barely an inch away, but Marko didn’t care. His only tethers to reality were the warmth of Judes skin and the deepness of his voice, and he found that he didn’t mind it. He didn’t mind it at all.

Jude licked his lips as he stared at the boy. His voice was low and seductive as he said, 

“Don’t be scared. I could make you feel so-”

“Jude.” David warned, and Jude’s attention snapped to him. He growled at the interruption, but Marko was still in a daze. Still trapped in the void. Once again, the demon left the boys terrified. But David had to step in. He couldn't watch Marko get hypnotized, or whatever the demon was doing to him. The two stared at eachother for a moment. Judes eyes had faded back to his human ones and he stared at David’s blue eyes. Jude narrowed his eyes and let out a soft sigh, and his tail slinked away. He looked back at Marko, and his eyes were human as he promised,

“We’ll finish this later.” And he smiled when Marko nodded numbly. The boy was firmly entranced, and David noticed the change. Jude pat his face gently, and then pulled away from him completely. Marko seemed to fall back to reality then, and he shook his head as if to clear it.

He set his sights on Paul then. The tall vampire had gotten himself one of the brownies after he’d cleaned the kitchen. No one had noticed, and Jude’s eyes widened when he saw. 

“Oh, Paulie, you are fucked.” He told the boy, and Paul stopped mid-bite. He had almost finished it, and all of them looked at Paul then. Heather gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth. He looked around, and David and Dwayne were staring at him like he was the biggest idiot on the planet. He chewed slowly as he looked at each of their faces.

“What?” He asked, and Jude let out a snicker. He took the remaining bite from his hand, and finished it for him. He smirked at Paul as he did, and licked the crumbs off his lips before licking his fingers. Paul wavered under his gaze, and was clearly doing his best not to look down at the incubus’ lips. Jude seemed to purposely be making it hard for him.

“You just ate demongrass, baby.” The incubus said, and Paul stared at him. He had forgotten Cassandras warning, and had assumed they were just weed brownies. He gulped, and Jude smirked cruelly at him. “This shit will get demons high. I wonder what it does to vampires.” He said, and Paul knew he was trying to fuck with him. But, still, he didn’t like the sound of that. 

Heather crawled off of Dwayne’s lap, and slumped next to Paul's side. She ran a hand down his chest, and then over his cheek. His nerves had quickly spiked, and Heather was trying to calm him down. If he panicked now, he’d be a mess when it kicked in. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” Heather promised, and the blonde stared at her. Her eyes had sobered, but a little bit of a daze remained. He gave her a soft nod after a brief moment, and leaned in to kiss her. She eagerly accepted his lips, but Paul could already feel the effects. It started with a tingle in his fingers, and then all around his body. He felt a million times heavier, and he couldn’t get his mouth to move anymore. He pulled away from the kiss, but only because it took up too much of his concentration. He couldn’t think, and, suddenly, every touch felt amazing. Heathers skin was so warm, and he quickly leaned into her hands. Heather giggled and pressed a kiss to his cheek before she helped him lay down. Jude smirked and tilted his head. “That was fast.” He commented. It took about ten minutes for it to kick in for them, and it wasn’t half as intense. Jude thought that almost a full brownie for a vampire was probably the same high if he'd eaten three or four. David watched the blonde with concern clearly etched into his features.

“What’s demongrass?” David asked, and Jude turned his attention lazily to the vampire. He sighed and leaned back on his arms as he stared at the male. He traced his claws against his chest lightly, and he smirked when he saw Marko staring. He sent him a wink, and the blonde quickly looked away.

“It’s a herb only grown in hell. It’s one of the only things that can really fuck a demon up.” His eyes trailed back to Heather and Paul, and David looked as well. The boys’ head was in her lap, and his face was in pure bliss as Heather played with his hair and stroked his face. Heather was intensely focused on him, and her all-black eyes were staring down at his face. She was watching him closely, and was making sure that the boy was calm. The boy was more than calm. He was in heaven. Jude’s eyes trailed back to David. Paul didn’t seem to even notice that he’d spoken. He let out a soft moan as Heather scratched his scalp, and he grabbed the edge of her shirt.

They didn’t really know what to do. This was the most Jude had ever talked to them, and the longest he’d gone without trying to intimidate or threaten any of them. If the boy wasn’t clearly high, they would’ve thought it was a trick. Then, Jude looked at Paul. 

“But for a vampire, that shit probably feels pretty damn intense. Won’t take long for the aphrodisiac part to kick in.” He added, and his eyes trailed over the blonde. He gently ran his claws along the boy's hand, just to test him. The boy twitched and grabbed his wrist with a soft whine, and Jude laughed. His cold skin had gone up a few degrees, and he gently pulled his hand off his wrist. He let it fall back down, and it was quick to grab onto Heather instead. He was panting just from Heather's soft touches, and the girl looked at him fondly. Softly, she asked, 

“Paul, you gotta tell me now. Do you wanna do anything tonight or do you just wanna sleep it off?” She asked him, and Davids eyes softened. The girl was sweet, and she wasn’t going to take advantage of the situation. Even in her own similar state. Jude rolled his eyes. It took a lot of effort for Paul to move his mouth, and when he did he could only mutter out one word,

“Sleep.” He said, and Heather pet his hair affectionately. The high was too intense. Everything took up too much effort, and he didn’t even want to know how bad the other side of the drug was going to hit him. Heather pulled him up into a sitting position, and then stood to drag him to his feet. He was limp against her, and Heather let out a small huff. She half-carried him to her room, and the boys watched as he seemed to be holding on to Heather for dear life.

***

Heather laid him on her bed, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She went to take the boys shoes off so he could sleep properly, and she set them down at the very end of her bed. The boy made small noises as she did, but he didn’t protest. She’d learned some more demon tricks from Jude, and she planned on putting him in a deep sleep for a couple of hours. Before she could, Paul reached out for her. His eyes were closed, so he was mostly just reaching out in her general direction. His hand wavered, as if it took all of his strength to hold it up. She couldn’t help but find it cute, and she walked around the bed to take his hand and press a kiss to his forehead. He smiled and mumbled,

“So nice.” Softly, and Heather giggled. She pet his hair gently, and decided that sooner was better than later. She ran her hand an inch above his face, and the boy was asleep in a second. Heather watched him for a moment, and gently traced the lines of his face. He looked so peaceful, and, for a moment, she just admired him. Her brownie had almost completely worn off, and she felt only a heaviness in her limbs as she shut the door behind her. Paul would be out for at least an hour, and she returned to find Jude temormenting the boys once again.

***

He had gotten himself another brownie, and now sat between David and Dwayne. Neither boy seemed particularly thrilled by the closeness of the male, but they weren't going to provoke him. He chewed slowly, and Jude was staring at Dwayne. Dwayne stared at the altar, and was content to ignore the boys gaze until Heather came back. He'd seen what had happened to Marko, and he didn't plan on making the same mistake. Jude smirked and licked his fingers. The boy was smart, and he liked that. He liked a challenge.

He tilted his head as he watched the boy. Dwayne had to break at some point. Jude didn't even have his demon eyes on, but Dwayne didn't care. Jude sighed, and laid his head on Dwayne's shoulder. The vampire stiffened, and Jude had to bite back his laughter.

"Why are you always so quiet?" He asked the boy, and Dwayne looked over at him then. Just for a moment. Not even long enough to connect their eyes. He focused back on the altar, and said,

"Don't have much to say." It was a simple answer, and Jude scoffed. He didn't believe him. He propped his chin up on his shoulder and dared to brush the boys hair behind his ear. Dwayne glared at him then, and Jude smiled. Dwayne's glare faltered, but Jude didn't mesmerize him. 

"I bet there's a lot going on in that head. You seem smart." He complimented, and Dwayne was braver now. He stared at him back, and did his best not to mind the closeness of the other male. Dwayne narrowed his eyes at him.

"What game are you playing?" He asked, and Jude smiled. He knew the boy was smart, and it was the most he'd ever said to him. He let out a small sigh and gave him a shrug.

"No games." He started, and he ran a claw along his jaw. The vampire was undeniably attractive, and Jude admired him for a moment. "I just like you guys." He finished, and he watched as the brunettes eyes turned disbelieving. Jude smiled. The male still didn't trust him, and didn't believe his words. 

Jude could feel the heaviness returning to his limbs and settling over his mind. His skin had started to cool, but now it roared back to its former heat. He reached out to touch Dwayne, and he hummed at the coolness of his skin. It was like ice on a hot summer day, and his hand subconsciously wrapped around the brunettes throat. Dwayne gently pulled it away, and Jude whined. He grabbed Dwayne's hand instead, and pressed his warm palm against the boys cold one. He interlocked their fingers and held onto it tightly, and laid his head back on his shoulder. He felt tired and hot, and Dwayne seemed like a perfect solution. Dwayne had Heather in his lap earlier that night, so he wasn't surprised with how clingy the demon had turned.

Dwayne wrapped his arm around the back of the couch, silently allowing the demon to cling to him. He hoped the demon would just fall asleep. Then, they wouldn't have to deal with him for the rest of the night. Jude was half-way there, and he pressed his face to Dwayne's cold chest. It was like the cold side of a pillow, and he was quickly falling asleep. And then Dwayne moved his arm to adjust, and accidentally brushed his fingertips against his horns. 

***

"Watch it." Jude growled, and Dwayne froze. He hadn't realized he'd even done anything, and the demon was gripping his thigh tightly. His claws were long and sharp, and they were digging into the fabric of his jeans. It occured to Dwayne that the demon could probably rip right through if he wanted. Jude relaxed, and then mumbled a soft, "They're sensitive." And reached up to grab his horns. He held them protectively, and Dwayne looked at David. 

This was the closest thing to a weakness they'd found when it came to the incubus. Dwayne wondered if it was the same for Heather, and he made a mental note to check later. Dwayne watched as she came down the steps, and she giggled when she saw how Jude had wrapped himself around the brunette. She went over to collect him, and gently pulled him away. He whined, but he didn't argue with the succubus. She sat him back and sat on his lap with her back pressed against his chest, so he wouldn't bother any of the vampires. He wrapped his arms around her, and buried his face into her neck. He kissed it lightly and rubbed her thigh, and Heather let him amuse himself. The three vampires frowned. Jude rarely got time with Heather when they were around. Jude mumbled into her neck,

"Dwayne touched my horns." And Heather turned a bright shade of scarlet. None of the boys knew what was so special about their horns, and Heather subconsciously reached up to touch hers. Marko was the one who asked,

"Are they, like, special or something?" They were all waiting for her response, and Heather reached back to run a hand through Jude's hair. He hummed, and then her hands trailed along the base of his horns. He growled, and Heather let out a light laugh. She retracted her hand.

"You could say that." Heather said vaguely, and Jude pressed a kiss to her cheek. Even if she liked them, she knew not to tell them their secrets. It was then that she noticed the book Jude had grabbed. It was the book on incubi and succubi. "So, do you guys wanna look at something fun?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Heather go on a double date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paul/Female OC and Marko/Male OC (I'mma start tagging the pairings for each chapter as we make Jude more prevalent in the story)

They had spent the rest of the night looking through the book of incubi and succubi. They'd started with Heather's page, and she'd received ruthless teasing for the comment on her intelligence. To her surprise, none of the boys asked about her transformation. It made her slightly relieved, as she really didn't feel like telling the story. It wasn't exactly the easiest thing for her to talk about.

The vampires had actually dared to tease Jude about his profile, but he was completely unbothered by it. As far as he was concerned, his profile was completely fine. To him, cocky wasn't an insult. Neither was non-committal. When the boys asked, Jude simply replied,

"I was in a relationship once." His eyes faded to black for dramatic effect. "I'd rather die than do it again." He said, and Heather burst out into laughter. The boys chuckled lightly, but they also seemed slightly unnerved from the way his voice had gone down a few octaves. Heather let out a long sigh as her giggles calmed, and she wiped a non-existent tear from her eyes. Jude gave commentary on the rest of the demons, and even managed to make the boys laugh a few times. He seemed slightly proud of himself each time, but especially when he'd earned a laugh from the brunette. Marko asked,

“So, how many of the people in this book have you slept with?” The question made Jude smile, and even Heather turned around to await his response. 

“Melissa H., Kevin G., and Yolanda B.” He said, and Heather arched her brow. She had expected far more than that. The boys also seemed surprised, and she was the one who said,

“That’s it?” Her voice was slightly disbelieving. Jude gave her a wide smile as he said,

“Those are the only ones I _haven’t_ fucked.” He clarified, and Jude laughed at all of their faces. Heathers mouth had fallen open in shock, and the boys stared at him. Their faces were mixes of shock and being truly impressed. The book was over three hundred pages long, and Jude had managed to fuck all but three. It was truly an impressive feat. It was then that it seemed to dawn on the boys that Jude actually was interested in men.

There were only a few more hours left until dawn, and the boys decided they were going to have to wake up the sleeping vampire. The rest had to feed, and both demons were well on their way to being sober. Heather confirmed that she'd be able to watch the other demon, and she waved at them as they all got on their bikes. Jude hung around her shoulders, and placed his chin on the top of her head as they watched them leave. With a small sigh, he said,

"Could I borrow them sometime?" He asked, and Heather rolled her eyes. She didn't think he was being serious, but he continued, "You could join if you wanted." He offered, and Heather laughed as she led him back inside the house.

"Oh, so I would be in the middle of a vampire-incubus sandwich?" She asked as the two filed back into the living room. She didn't hate the idea.

"I was thinking more of a vampire trapped between an incubus and succubus sandwich." He stated, and Heather gave him a small glare. The boy smirked and wiggled his brows at her. It was then that she realized he was definitely not kidding.

"We don't even know if they like men." She commented. If he wanted to fuck one of the boys, that was definitely going to play a large factor. Jude rolled his eyes. The two went back to her room, and Jude flopped on her bed. He picked up a pillow and took a deep inhale. Heather didn't have to guess what he was doing. Her entire room, especially her bed, smelled like Paul. Heather slid under the covers next to him, and refrained from doing the same.

"Now, which one of them would actually consider giving us that information?" He asked rhetorically. He was holding the pillow to his chest and smiling at her, and Heather sighed. Paul would. Paul would probably do anything Heather asked, if it meant pleasing her.

Heather still hadn't agreed or disagreed, and she figured that it wasn't really up to her. It depended on if the boys would even be interested, and then she'd decide. Before the two went to bed, Heather had something she needed to ask.

"What did you do to Marko?" It was a simple question, something that had been bothering her. When he'd first started flirting with them, Heather hadn't minded it. Mainly because she didn't think the demon actually wanted them. But now that she knew that he did, she felt slightly possessive. Also, a little protective.

She hadn't noticed how he cornered Marko until David had interrupted them. She had been focused on Dwayne and cooling herself down, so she hadn't seen the way he'd hypnotized the boy. But she knew that he did something. Jude sighed and placed both his hands behind his head. He seemed to be picking his words rather carefully.

"I showed him my soul." He said, and Heather stared at him silently. There was something extremely intimate about the reveal. She wondered if she could do the same, and if Jude would show her. Then, she realized that she may not want to see it. He was staring back at her, his eyes human. None of them said anything for a few minutes, and then Heather asked,

"Is he going to be okay?" And this made Jude smirk. He looked back up at the ceiling, and shrugged his shoulders. Heather glared at him, suddenly worried. When she moved to sit up, Jude laughed and pushed her back down.

"He'll be fine. He just won't be as scared of me anymore." He told her, and Heather relaxed. Jude failed to tell her anything more. She was still staring at him, but she decided that maybe it had been a good thing. If Marko was no longer scared of him, perhaps the boys and he could actually become friends. She let that thought be the last before the two demons went to sleep.

***

Jude was quickly getting annoyed. The plan had been to get Paul alone. Then, the two could ask him whatever they wanted without David's watchful eyes. But David was smart, annoyingly smart. So Jude, Heather, Paul, and Marko were walking towards the amusement park instead. Paul had volunteered the other boy, and Marko had given him a firm punch afterwards.

They waited in line, and Jude couldn't hide his displeasure. He hadn't exactly intended on going on any rides when he offered. It had just been a way to get the boy away from the others. Heather was still working her magic on him, and the two giggled like a couple of lovesick teens. He frowned. Jude thought the display was disgusting. Sex was one thing. Anything more than that? Gross. His eyes turned away, and he quickly began ignoring the pair's conversation. He was in full pouting mode, and he let his hands fall limply at his sides as he waited for the line to move. Things just didn’t seem to be working out for him lately.

He hadn't even gotten to finish his intended effect on the blonde. He'd succeeded in telling him not to be scared, so he knew that the boy had no choice not to be. He looked the curly-haired blonde over. Marko seemed relaxed, albeit a little bored. The pair in front of them were focusing solely on eachother, so the other two were left to watch. The boy was chewing on his thumbnail, and Jude gently pulled it from his mouth. Marko looked at him, confusion filling his eyes. Jude held his hand for just a second too long, studying how small it was in his. Then, he dropped it. Jude simply replied,

"It's a bad habit."

***

Heather smiled as Paul leaned down to press kisses all over her face. It made Heather laugh, and the boy pulled her close to sway her back and forth. He felt especially lovey-dovey that night, and he blamed it on how she had taken care of him the night before. And the fact that she’d chosen him again that night. His hands smoothed down her sides, and she squealed when he quickly began tickling her.

"Paul!" She squeaked. She grabbed his hands to make him stop, and he giggled as she pulled them away from her sides. He smiled wide down at her when she pouted at him, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Paul had picked the ride they were waiting for, and he was happier than he’d felt in a long time that wasn’t from the result of blood. After a few minutes of waiting in line, she simply leaned her back against his chest and he held her from behind. He swayed then back and forth, and the two didn't bother to pay any attention to the other two. He figured that when Jude and her had singled him out, it was her way of wanting another night alone with him. They had only just had their first time together two nights before, and Paul was over the moon with the possibility of more. Heather played with his bracelets as they inched forward in line, and every little touch made him excited. He couldn’t stop thinking about his first time with the girl. He wanted to beat his record, and he checked the time. They’d have a few hours, so he thought he could manage it. He propped his chin on her head, and he was getting antsy from standing in one place for so long. Paul was a ball of energy, and he constantly needed something to focus on.

Well, when he wasn't higher than a kite. He hadn’t gotten to experience much of the drug from last night, but it’d been intense. A high that he’d never felt before. He was almost glad he hadn’t gotten to experience more of the drug. For now, he was going to stick with weed.

"You were so cute last night." She told him, and he smiled and leaned down. His nervous energy seemed to slip away as the conversation started, as she'd given him something to focus on.

"Oh, yeah?” He started, tightening his arms around her. It made Heather giggle.

“Yeah, you told me I was nice.” She responded, a big smile on her face. Paul let out a small chuckle. 

“Maybe tonight, you and I can smoke some of my stuff? Alone. At the cave." He offered, and pressed a kiss to her jaw and then to her neck to punctate the end of the last two sentences. “And I’ll tell you just how nice I think you are.” He continued, and Heather gave him a smile. She seemed to know exactly what he was suggesting, and Paul knew that he and the brunette probably wouldn't be at the amusement park long. She nodded, and he was quick to pull her into another kiss.

Behind the pair, he heard Jude say something to Marko about a habit, but he was too focused on Heather to really pay them any mind. Marko was a big boy, and his best friend. He knew the male could handle himself, and he also knew that Jude didn’t seem to mean them anymore harm. As far as Paul was concerned, Jude would’ve killed them already if he really wanted to. It’s why he was one of the only ones who wasn’t scared of him. Sure, the guy was intense. But the farthest he had gone after that night was fucking with them. That’s how he wrote off all the events of the night before. As just messing with them.

Jude was an ass, but he figured that he didn’t intend on doing more than that.

***

Jude was even more annoyed than before when Heather and Paul ditched them. They had gone on a total of one ride, and then the pair were waving their goodbyes and retreating back to the bikes. Heather gave him a wink right before she turned away, and it made Jude scoff. He couldn't believe her. Ditching him with one of the-

His thought process froze when he realized. She had ditched him and left him alone with one of the vampires. That vampire being Marko. Marko seemed blissfully unaware of the situation, and rolled his eyes at the pair. Jude looked him over. He was shorter than him, but he had a nice build. His crop top exposed the bottom of his abdomen and his collarbones. His arms were covered by his ridiculously colorful jacket. His hands were covered by fingerless biker gloves. He wore leather chaps over his jeans, but Jude had gotten people out of worse. Jude smiled to himself. The boy was gorgeous, like the rest of the vampires. But he was the only one of them that looked even close to innocent. He guessed it was his angelic face, but Jude knew better. Vampires, no matter how cute, were never innocent.

It was the first time he'd ever been left alone with any of the vampires, and he thought it was strangely fitting that it was Marko of all people. He supposed that he didn’t necessarily _need_ to ask Paul if any of them liked men. He could always figure it out himself. Gently, Jude nudged the blonde.

“You like ice-cream?” And Marko seemed a little surprised. He looked at him for a moment, like he wasn’t sure what he was planning. Jude rolled his eyes. He wished he hadn’t attacked the boy, just so the vampires wouldn’t be so suspicious of him. Slowly, Marko nodded. Jude smiled. “C’mon, my treat.” And then Jude threw his arm over the boys shoulders and headed towards the nearest ice-cream shop.

***

Heather had known exactly what she had been doing when she agreed to spend the rest of her night alone with Paul. She’d decided right then and there that Jude could do what he wanted. The vampires were big boys after all, and it wasn’t like she was really dating any of them. Well, in the traditional sense. She was ‘theirs’, but it wasn’t like they had a conversation about what that really meant. They’d reacted badly when they’d first seen Jude, but they hadn’t tried anything since. They tolerated him, for now. She hoped that his attempts to pursue them wouldn’t ruin that.

Paul sparked her up almost the second they got to the cave, and Heather laughed as she inhaled the joint. They were sitting on the couch, passing it between them. Heather had her legs in the boys lap, and he was affectionately rubbing her knee as he rambled. He hadn’t been kidding when he said that he’d wanted to tell her how nice he thought she was.

“You’re so hot, babe. Like _so_ hot. I knew you had to be something other than human when I saw you, ‘cause it was just- Wow,” He said, and Heather giggled at his flow of compliments. She’d been egging him on slightly, giving him suggestions like her hair, eyes, and figure. Paul gave her his opinion on everything, but it could mostly be summed up with one word. Wow. It made her feel giddy, and she was starting to think she had a praise kink herself. 

Heather was only slightly buzzed. It really wasn’t until they started their third joint that she started to feel anything, but Paul was pleasantly high. She could tell by the cloudiness of his eyes. Heather took a long drag, and interrupted the boy.

“Paulie?” She asked sweetly. The boy looked at her and silenced himself. He was smiling, and replied in a similar tone,

“Yes?” It was simple, submissive almost. The boy was at her beck and call. Heather tried not to let it go to her head. It wasn’t working. She put out the joint and set the roach aside, before she climbed into his lap. She straddled his hips, and he quickly said, “Ooh.” And set his hands on her hips.

“Why don’t you shut the fuck up and fuck me?” She said, and she watched as Pauls expression immediately changed and his eyes darkened. She pulled him in for a kiss, while her hands quickly worked at his belt. He helped her take off his pants, and he pushed them down below his hips. She didn’t bother taking her panties off, and simply pushed them aside as she sank onto him. The blonde groaned and tossed his head back, and he was panting already. Heather caressed his cheek. “You’re so cute.” She told him again, and she watched as he turned flustered at the comment. He moved her hips slowly, rocking them back and forth. He gripped her hips, and Heather said, “Oh, baby, you can do better than that.”

Pauls eyes brightened at the challenge.

***

Marko had chosen a simple cup of chocolate ice-cream, and stood to the side while Jude waited for his popsicle. He thought it was a little strange, spending time alone with the demon. He didn’t mind it, and he definitely didn’t mind the free food. The two walked down the boardwalk in silence, each eating their treat. It was a little unnerving for him. He couldn’t remember a time the incubus had been so quiet. He usually always had a teasing remark, something to try to get under whoevers skin he wanted. But he had nothing for Marko. So, Marko decided to ask,

“How long do you plan on staying in Santa Carla?” It was a lame question, he knew. But what else was he supposed to ask him. When he looked over at the boy, Marko nearly choked. The demon had the entirety of the popsicle in his mouth, all the way down his throat. Marko gulped. He could feel embarrassment creeping inside him already. He quickly looked away, and Jude laughed besides him.

“Why? You gonna miss me if I leave?” And there it was. Jude was back to his normal self. He cursed himself for even trying, and quickly shoved a spoonful of ice-cream in his mouth. He didn’t see Judes stare, and the boy gently nudged him. “A few weeks, maybe. Until I get bored.” He answered seriously, and Marko looked back at him then. He nodded. He’d have to remember to relay that information back to David later.

The two went back to a comfortable silence, except for the almost obscene sucking noises coming from the male besides him. After a moment, he shot him a glare.

“Are you trying to be annoying?” He asked him, and Jude pulled the orange popsicle from his mouth. The two were near the line of shops, and Jude took a step towards him. He leaned down, and Marko took a step back. Jude smirked.

“I’m trying to show you just what I can do with my mouth.” He replied seductively, and Marko froze. He stared at the male, and he felt his mouth go dry. Jude had flirted with him last night, but David and the others had been there and Jude had been high. Now, there was no one to interrupt them and no reason to brush the comment off. He blinked at him in surprise, and then said,

“Oh.” He didn’t necessarily know how to process the comment. He wet his lips, and Judes eyes flicked down to the action. Marko stammered out the words, “Um, I-I’ve never-” He cut himself off. He couldn’t believe he was actually stuttering around the demon. Jude made him nervous, but not like he had before. His fear of the boy was gone, but his nerves weren’t. He stiffened and said, “I’m not gay.” Jude smiled at him, almost softly. Like he thought he was cute.

“You’re not?” He asked, and Marko stared at him. He’d been hit on before. By girls. Never, not even once, had a man hit on him before. Let alone a man like Jude. The incubus smirked, and brought the popsicle to his lips once more. Just to twirl the end in his mouth. Markos eyes flicked to it, and he watched the action for a moment. He couldn’t deny that he was curious. Well, actually, he could. Jude pointed at him with the popsicle. “What if I said you wouldn’t have to do anything to me? I won’t even kiss you.” He said, and Markos eyes flicked to his. He stared at him as he mulled it over in his head. He supposed that if Jude was the one doing things to him that, technically, there’d be no harm done. It wouldn’t mean anything. A mouth was a mouth. He only gave the demon the slightest of nods, but that was more than enough for him. Jude dragged him down the nearest alleyway, and knocked the cup out of his hands and threw his own popsicle away from them.

Jude kept to his word and didn’t try to kiss him. He watched as the blonde fell to his knees, and quickly undid his belt. Instead, his mouth attached to his exposed abdomen, and Marko watched as he did. He was completely fascinated by the demon below him. His mouth was warm against his skin, and it felt like a low flame. His hands were quick, almost quicker than he could process. He pulled his pants down his hips, and he left a trail of open-mouthed kisses down his stomach as he pulled him out of his underwear. He stroked him quickly, and it didn't take him long for him to be hard. Not when the incubus was sucking hickeys into his hipbones. When his lips wrapped around him, he couldn’t deny that the other male knew exactly what he was doing. 

Marko gasped and grabbed the demons head. Jude had taken him down his throat all in one go, and the sudden warmth had made him duck his head forward and grip his hair.

“Oh, fuck.” He cursed. He bucked his hips into his mouth, and Judes hands were quick to reach up and grab his hips. He forced them against the wall and held them there. The demon didn’t waste a single second. His head was quickly bobbing up and down, and his cheeks were hollowed as he blew him. He felt like he was sucking the life out of him, and all Marko could do was try to keep himself quiet. Marko stared down at the demon, and held the back of his head with one hand, while the other held his jaw. He gripped his hair. It was long and soft under his fingers, almost silky. If he really wanted to, he could close his eyes and pretend it was a girl giving him the best head of his life. But he didn’t, and he let out a low groan as the demon massaged the underside of his cock with his tongue. When Jude looked up at him, his eyes were all black. It made a certain part of Marko relax, completely unwind.

His jaw went slack for a moment, and then he tore his eyes away. His eyes had made his arousal spike, had made the act even more intense. He closed them and let his head fall back against the wall. Both of his hands went to the back of his head, and forced him to go faster, to take him deeper. Jude let him, and Marko was almost surprised. He hadn't expected him to give up control. One of Judes’ hands left his hip, and he ran it up his chest. He stopped at his nipple, and Marko hissed when he twirled it between his fingertips. It was a new sensation, but he didn’t hate it. In fact, it made his toes curl.

“Fuck.” He cursed. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was close. He snapped his hips roughly against his face, and he looked down to catch Judes eyes. He let out a shaky breath, and then whispered, “I’m gonna come.” Marko was sure that if his dick wasn’t in his mouth, the demon would be smirking. The demon didn’t try to pull away, and instead took him down the back of his throat and swallowed around him. The sudden constriction made him moan, and he hit his head back against the wall as he came down the demons throat. His eyes fluttered closed, and he saw stars behind them. He held the boys head down for a moment, until he was done. Until he’d swallowed every last drop. Then, he let his hands fall limply to his sides. Jude looked all too satisfied as he let the vampires dick fall from his lips. Marko watched as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and then he did smirk. He tilted his head to the side, and his eyes never left his as he tucked him back into his underwear. Marko was panting, and he was still coming down from his high when the demon snapped his underwear against his hip. He hissed, and Jude laughed.

The taller of the two stood without a word, and he pressed Marko flush against the wall. Marko made a small noise. He ran a claw down his jaw, and Marko stared at him with dazed eyes. He watched as the male looked over his face, and watched the small smile that crept onto his. For a moment, Marko thought he was going to break his word. For a moment, he almost wanted him to. But Jude didn’t. Instead, he whispered,

“I think I get it now.” And Marko stared back at him in confusion.

***

Heather and Paul were panting, their foreheads pressed together. Paul ran a hand up her back and side, and pulled her in for a long kiss. He moaned against her lips as she slid off him, but he didn’t let her pull away. He wanted to hold her for another moment. She giggled and let him. The two calmed down together, and Paul lightly swayed them. When the two had finally caught their breath, Heather played with the tips of his hair lightly. He could tell she wanted to ask him something, but he was going to let her decide when.

“Paulie?” She asked, and Paul hummed. It seemed now was the time. He rubbed her back, trying to help coax it out of her. “What’s your sexuality?” She asked, and he had to admit. That was not what he thought she was going to ask. He chuckled at the randomness of the question, and she pulled back to look at him. She had a serious look on her face, and he caressed her cheek as he said,

“Um, I’m pansexual.” He said, and he watched as the girl leaned into his touch. A smile pulled at the end of her lips, and he could feel his heart flutter.

“And the others?” She asked, and his brows furrowed then. He was hesitant to say, but he couldn’t see the harm in telling her.

“I know that David’s bi. Dwayne’s...Dwayne. He doesn’t have a label, or, at least, refuses to tell us. Marko’s a total closet case.” He added the last bit with a laugh, and Heather chuckled. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, and she seemed pleased by the information. But Paul couldn’t help but wonder what had brought on this topic. “Why do you wanna know?” He asked. Paul wasn’t one to beat around the bush, and he wasn’t one to keep secrets. He only did so when David told him to. Heather hummed as she ran a hand through his hair.

“I was thinking...Well, Jude and I were thinking about, maybe, having a threesome.” She said, and Pauls eyebrows lifted in surprise. He definitely did not expect that. He stared at the demon, just to see if she was serious. Paul didn’t know much about demons, but he was surprised from how lax they seemed to be when it came to sharing lovers. Sure, they shared Heather, but they were a coven. They had bonds stronger than a single girl. But Jude and Heather? They were nothing of the sort. They weren’t dating, as Paul had found that out from his brothers the night before. Jude was ‘non-committal’ and, apparently, a slut. Even worse than they were. In other terms, not a threat. But Heather was willing to share them, and Paul thought to bring this up to David later.

“Are you...asking me?” He said, and Heather shrugged. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, I kinda want the boys to experiment with eachother (mainly Paul and Marko) so keep on the lookout!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Heather have a threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Male OC/Paul/Female OC

Jude was over the moon. He _understood_. Why Heather liked them and even why she didn’t want to kill them. Demons were naturally very black and white, and they only really remained in the shades of gray for their first few years after their transformation. After seeing so many things, it became too easy to put it into a category. Jude had only fucked other demons and humans his entire life. He thought anything else was below him. Demons could get him off the best. Humans were food. Everything else fell in-between and was useless to him. Jude was too old for shades of gray. And what was a vampire, but something that couldn’t fulfill him better than any demon could and something he couldn’t eat?

Vampires were fun, that’s what they were. They were more human than they realized, and more human than Jude had realized. A vampire was nothing compared to him, just like a human was. He could break them in half if he wanted. Rip out their hearts and eat it for dinner, even though he’d end up throwing it up less than five minutes later. The power he felt when fucking a human was there. The control. He’d watched Marko fall to pieces after just a few minutes. 

But vampires were strong too. Strong in a way humans weren’t. A human wouldn’t be able to hold his head down. A human wouldn’t be able to do anything once Jude pinned their hips down. A human wouldn’t have wanted to. But Marko had. Marko had fought for control, and Jude let him have it. It had turned him on more than he would like to admit.

It was confusing, but thrilling all at the same time. A whole new breed of lovers he hadn’t even considered. No longer would he have to worry about running out of new people to fuck. He’d nearly gone through Cassandra’s entire book on sex demons, and had met some that she didn’t even know about. But completing that book? It scared him a little. It was the metaphorical game over to his sex life. He either had to wait for more demons to be made, or try to find ones even Cassandra didn’t know about. There weren’t a lot of monsters that Cassandra didn’t know about. Or, worst of all, he’d have to settle. The idea made him want to vomit.

The two blondes walked down the boardwalk, and Jude had a pep in his step the entire way. They were searching for the rest of Markos coven, and Jude didn’t bother to ask how Marko knew where they were. He figured it was some vampire thing that he didn’t really care about. Jude looked at the smaller blonde. He hadn’t spoken to him since they left the alleyway, but Jude could guess what was going on in his head. He was totally closeted, and Jude had probably just given him the best head he’d ever gotten. He was processing, and probably figuring some shit out. Jude didn’t want to mess up his chances of getting some more time with the boy, so he didn’t tease and he didn’t press. And he especially didn’t try to touch him.

He was going to let Marko come to him, no matter how long it took.

***

Heather came home to find Jude already there. He was lounging on the couch, and eating some heated up leftovers. Heather plopped down besides him and placed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled at her, and asked,

“So, how’d it go?” He asked, and Heather gave him a smile. Paul had broken his record, and Heather was both proud of herself and the boy. It was the most she’d ever come in a single night, and the boy seemed to always know how to find new and interesting ways to please her. Honestly, if she had fucked Paul first, she may not have even been interested in the other boys. But, she was. She couldn’t not be after seeing what they could all do.

“Twelve times tonight. I think I’ve reached my maximum.” She said, and took his fork to steal a bite of his meal. He let her, and scoffed.

“Rookie. Wait until you’re older and go to your first demon orgy. You’ll forget your own name once they’ve finished with you.” He said, and Heather hummed. She didn’t know any other demons, but, apparently, that was a good thing. Demons had a thing about fresh meat, and Heather wasn’t even finished her first year yet. Cassandra had once said she needed to start getting to know her own kind, but slowly. And Jude was a good starting point. He was quickly becoming one of her closest friends, though he didn’t have much competition. She passed the fork back to him, and he went back to inhaling his meal. She figured it was time to tell him what she’d found out.

“So, Paul says he’s pan, David’s bi, Dwayne doesn’t have a label, and Markos a closet case.” She told him, and the boy didn’t seem that surprised. His only response was,

“So, where do you wanna start?” And Heather bit her lip. She raised her nail to her mouth, but Jude gave her a small look. Her hand fell. She thought about it. Dwayne would probably be the hardest, followed by Marko. Either Dwayne was mostly straight and would shoot the idea down completely, or Marko would get defensive for even being asked. David would be complicated. She couldn’t imagine the blonde letting anyone fuck him, especially Jude. So, their best option was Paul. And the best thing about him was that he was already willing.

“I invited Paul over tomorrow night.” She said, and he gave her a small smirk. He shook his head. Seemed like they were starting with Paul.

***

As Paul waited outside the house, he felt like a bundle of nerves. He hadn’t told most of the others why he’d been invited over, alone, but he could tell some of them were becoming jealous. He’d had two nights in a row with Heather already, but Paul had reminded the brunette that he’d had a whole week worth of chances. That had shut up at least one of them. David was the only one who knew, and he’d laughed so hard he’d nearly fallen out of his chair.

It was slightly embarrassing to explain that he wasn’t going to Cassandra’s house just for Heather, and he opted that the other two didn’t need to know. He was there for Jude too, and that was the part that would be kept between him and David. That was why he was so nervous. He’d already knocked on the door, and he bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited for one of the demons to answer. He gulped when it was Jude that opened the door.

Jude was in his pajamas, and Paul did his best not to ogle the demon. He was hot, he’d give him that. It’s why Paul hadn’t necessarily argued with the idea. Jude leaned against the doorframe, and a coy smile toyed with his lips.

“You’ve done this before, right?” He said, and Paul fidgeted under the demons gaze. Quickly, he said,

“Yeah- Yeah, I have.” He was more nervous than usual, and Jude gave him a wide smile. He looked him over, not bothering to hide his attraction. He beckoned for the boy to come in, and Paul let out a small breath as he walked over the threshold. The wards settled around him, and Jude pulled the door closed behind him. Jude nodded towards the space behind the door, and said, “Shoes.” He didn’t remember being told to take them off a couple nights before, but he didn’t argue as he left them by the door. Having the demon walk behind him put him on edge. Before, he hadn’t paid the demon any mind. But after hearing that Jude hadn’t been messing with them, his nervousness came back in waves. Jude wanted him, actually wanted him. It made goosebumps crawl over his skin, and he jumped when Jude whispered in his ear,

“Scared?” Paul had tried to whip around, but Jude grabbed him. He pulled him back against his chest, and Paul squirmed when he licked the shell of his ear. “Don’t be. We’re gonna take good care of you, Paulie.” He told him, and Paul let out a soft sigh when Jude pulled his hair to the side and began kissing down his neck. “Just remember, if you want us to stop, just say Hades.” He told him, and Paul nodded. He would try to remember that. It made him feel a bit better about the whole situation. He was doing this mostly for Heather, but also to satisfy some curiosity about the demon. Both he and David wanted to know why Heather still kept him around, especially when she already had the four of them. He held his hair tightly in one hand, forcing his head to the side. Paul let out a small groan at the action.

“Starting without me?” Heather asked. Her voice came from above, and they both turned to face the balcony. Heather was dressed in a black lingerie set, complete with a garter belt and thigh high socks, and both boys stared. She smiled down at them, and turned without a word. She went into her bedroom, and the boys shared a look. They practically raced eachother up the stairs, and both of them stopped at the doorway. Heather was sitting on her bed, one leg crossed over the other. She smirked as she reached under one of the straps of the garter, and snapped it against her thigh. Paul let out a shaky breath, and then she gestured for him to come closer. Paul didn’t hesitate. He sat on the bed next to her, and she pulled him in for a kiss. She tugged his hair, and he moaned into her mouth when he felt someone palming the front of his pants. He reached down, expecting Heathers small hand under his, but instead found a much larger set of hands impatiently working him out of his pants and underwear. He felt them get pulled completely off his legs and he pulled away, just as Jude sank his mouth down around him.

“Oh, shit-” He cursed, but Heather pulled his lips back to hers. He moaned in her mouth as Jude sucked him off, and she quickly pulled his jacket off his shoulders and his shirt over his head. His hands were quickly pinned at his sides, one by Jude and the other by Heather, before he could try to grab onto either of them. Heather forced his back against the bed, and she laid partially on top of him as he fought to buck his hips into Judes mouth. Jude abandoned his wrist in favor of pinning his hips down instead, and Pauls hand tangled in his hair. He could tell Heather was starting to feel a bit left out, and he wasn’t surprised when she positioned herself above his face. Paul grabbed her thighs and yanked her panties to the side. He didn’t even give her time to say the command, as his tongue already started lapping at her clit. She leaned forward to grip his chest, and he felt her claws dig into him as she let out a small cry of surprise.

***

Heather was already moaning, and gripped onto the boys chest for dear life. She watched as Jude bobbed his head up and down, and she thought it was strangely erotic. Jude looked up at her, and she moaned when she saw his eyes. They were all black, and she could feel her own flick to match his. Heather panted and moaned, and her claws threatened to break skin when she felt his tongue delve inside her and fuck her walls. 

She watched as Jude let go of the boys hip, and then she heard a cap click open. She watched as Jude sucked him off and lubed up his own fingers, and then she felt the shiver that went through him when Jude gently prodded at his entrance. They waited for Pauls response, and then he licked a long stripe up Heathers cunt. It made her mewl above him, and Jude took that as a go ahead.

***

Paul felt like he was in heaven. The three of them had been going at it for hours, and Paul was buried inside Heather while Jude fucked him from behind. Heather was cupping his face as the force of Judes thrusts forced him deeper and deeper inside her. Paul felt completely blissed out. His prostate was thoroughly abused, and Heathers cunt had milked far more orgasms out of him than he could count. Every time Paul moved, it either sent him deeper inside the girl or Jude deeper inside him. He was a moaning, whimpering mess and he didn’t even care. Both of them were so warm, and they were both holding him so tightly. It felt like he was trapped in a fire, trapped between two suns. But he didn't mind. It was a pleasant warmth, one that he hadn't got to feel in a long time.

“You’re doing so good, baby. God, I’m so close. Just hold on for a little while longer, and make me come.” She said, and Paul nodded without a word. He couldn’t talk anymore, or at least he didn’t bother to try. He ducked his head down to kiss her instead, and Jude only picked up his pace behind him. He was pounding into him, with one hand gripping his shoulder while the other wrapped around his waist.. Paul tried his best to kiss her, and Heather swallowed all of his moans. She gripped and tugged on his hair, dragged her claws down his back, and littered his throat with hickeys and bites. Finally, he pulled away just to press his forehead against hers while he closed his eyes and let pleasure consume him. "That's it. Fuck, yes, don't stop. That's it, Paul." She cried, her voice getting higher and higher as her orgasm approached. The demon leaned down and moved to wrap his hand around his throat. He gave it a tight squeeze as he panted in his ear,

“You feel so good. You’re such a good boy, you know that?” He said, and Paul whined when he licked his ear. Paul could feel how sharp his teeth were when he tugged the lobe between them. Jude’s hips were snapping ruthlessly, and Paul reached down to rub quick circles around Heathers clit. He wasn’t gong to last long, but he didn’t want to disappoint her. Jude laughed, and the demon didn’t even seem to be breaking a sweat. “That’s it. You gonna come for us, sweetheart?” He asked the girl, and Heather let out a loud cry in response. Her walls clenched around him, and her legs shook. It was a domino effect. Paul ducked down to bite her neck as he came with a small shout, and Jude pulled back to slam inside him one last time before he came inside him. Jude was the first to slip out, and he let Paul go. Pauls strength seemed to completely leave him, and he laid in a tired heap on top of the succubus. The two of them panted, and Heather was quick to coo,

“So good. You did so good.” As she pet his hair. He nuzzled her neck, and groaned as he slipped out of her. He didn’t bother to move off of her, and, with the way she was holding him, he didn’t think she’d let him escape anyways.

He turned his head and laid it on her chest as the two watched Jude stretch and pop the muscles in his back. He pulled his sweats on and then asked,

“I’m getting something to drink. Blood for both of you?” He asked, and the two tiredly nodded. Jude was completely unfazed, and he sent them both a wink as he went to get refreshments. Paul laid in her embrace, and the two slowly let their breathing even out. Paul traced her collarbone as they waited for Jude to come back, and he asked,

“Is he always so- How high is his stamina?” He asked, and Heather let out a soft laugh. While Paul knew he had made her come the most in one night, he didn’t understand how Jude could just keep going. It was impressive, and Heather said,

“It’s pretty high. But, just wait, after he drinks the blood, he’s gonna wanna shower and then cuddle for the rest of the night.” She promised, and Paul almost didn’t believe her. But she was right. Jude had them both drink their entire glasses, and he was surprisingly gentle as he helped them both to the bathroom. Heather had healed within seconds, so Paul was the only one who still had a limp. It was a little embarrassing, but he'd seen how pleased Jude had been when he noticed. Only two could fit in the shower at a time, so he sat outside and waited for his turn while the two giggled and washed eachother. With the combined effort of both himself and Heather, they managed to get his hair to stand straight up in a spike. Jude had groaned about them using up all of the hot water, and the two burst into another round of giggles. They finished and climbed into bed as they waited for Jude to join them. 

Due to how quickly dawn was approaching, the demons decided for Paul that he would be spending the day in their, Heathers, bed. Luckily, Cassandra had blackout curtains in every room. She didn’t need any neighbors seeing what went on in her house. Jude dressed in just a pair of sweats, while Heather in a simple, long t-shirt. When Paul told them he usually slept fully clothed, they’d balked at him. Paul was used to sleeping in the cold cave, and, while he couldn’t get cold, he could definitely get hot. He had to strip down to his underwear in order to withstand being sandwiched between the two demons. Neither of them seemed to mind, and he had to say,

“Hades! Hey, hades both of you!” To get them from trying to pull another round out of him. The sun had risen above the horizon, and he was far too tired to even try to fuck either of them. The demons pouted and both of them cuddled him. If they couldn't have him again, they were resigned to hold him as close as possible. Jude wrapped his arm around his neck, and buried his face in his hair. He was pulling him firmly to his chest, while Heather laid her head on his. Her arm snaked around his waist, and Paul couldn’t keep his smile off his face as the two demons nuzzled him and held him tightly like a pillow.

When Paul awoke the next night, Jude was still besides him. However, he’d pulled away, and was writing in a book that Paul was too sleepy to recognize. When he shifted, Jude chuckled and brushed a hand through his hair. He closed the book and it materialized away with a crackle of flames.

"Heather's making breakfast." The demon told him, and Paul nodded groggily. Marko had told him that she was a good cook, and now he'd get to see it for himself. Paul had barely opened his eyes, and he wrapped an arm around the warmth of the demons chest. It threatened to lull him back to sleep, especially with how Jude was scratching his scalp with his claws. He let his eyes close, and, for once, he completely relaxed around the demon.

He understood why Heather kept him around now. Jude was completely versatile. Every time he talked to him, he seemed to have a slightly different personality than before. He was always just a little bit of an ass, but sometimes he genuinely made up for it. Paul would have to relay his findings back to David, and, perhaps, they could finally begin to move on from that one night at the beach. Well, David could finally be able to move on. Paul was already hooked.

***

Jude hated romance, but cuddling was something else entirely. He didn't have to love someone to cuddle them, or appreciate them in the morning. Cuddling was simply something that felt good, just like sex. It's why he allowed the vampire to wrap his cold arms around him and press his face to his chest. Why he didn't feel weird as he combed his fingers through his hair, and scratched his scalp with his claws. Paul was like a little kitten in his lap, and it made him chuckle as he watched the sleepy vampire.

The sun had only just set, so he assumed his energy would return once all the sunlight has escaped from the horizon. Jude considered pulling another round out of his sleepy state. He was so relaxed, and he thought that the boy would sound so pretty before they went downstairs. He considered it as he ran a long claw down his face, and he watched the way the vampire shivered. His eyes didn't even open, and he buried his face deeper into his chest.

Jude decided against it then. He'd let the vampire sleep. Jude had some things to think over anyways.

Paul had been the same as Marko, or, at least, he'd felt the same. Same amount of power, and perhaps even more control. Jude had effectively wrecked the boy. Yet, here he still laid. He was completely unharmed, albeit the limp he'd had last night. He'd proved his theory that vampires weren't completely useless. Paul especially so. Marko still had some things to figure out, but Paul knew who he was. It was useful if Heather ever became old news. When he thought about the little succubus, he doubted it.

The door to Heather's bedroom was open, so he heard her call,

"Breakfast's ready!" From the kitchen below. He gently shook the vampire, and the two went down to join the succubus.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marko wants to explore his sexuality, and David has to pick up Paul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwayne/Marko and light Jude/Paul/Heather

Marko knew he was being somewhat suspicious. He had been quiet after he came back with Jude, and he shut out any of the mental probing from Dwayne and David. That was something far different than usual. Marko was one of the more open members of their coven, and he'd never shyed away from giving them details before. They'd expected Marko to freely talk about all the things Jude may have said to him, and to give any new information about the demon. But Marko was a steel trap. He didn't want the others peeking into his mind and seeing the alleyway. He knew he'd have to tell them eventually, but, the next night, he still hadn't told them anything.

It didn't help him when his best friend and main confidant was whisked away for the evening. He had an entire conversation planned. Paul was pansexual, and by far the most open about his sexuality. He was going to tell him what had happened, how he thought he felt about it, and ask him what he should do next. It was rare that he ever needed to ask Paul for advice, but this was the one thing Paul wouldn't bullshit him on. Especially since Marko had been telling himself for decades that he wasn't gay.

Marko paced back and forth in the cave. Paul had been gone the entire night before, and he'd spent the entire night buried in his thoughts. Jude hadn't made an appearance at the boardwalk either, and Marko couldn't help but wonder where he was. Though, he supposed it was a blessing. Seeing the demon before he received any advice would've ended with Marko having no idea what to do.

But even David seemed a little on edge that night. Not having seen Paul in almost a days time was starting to wear on them, and he chain-smoked at the cave. They were going to wait for him to return home before they went to the boardwalk, just so they didn't miss him. David sat in his chair, Dwayne read on the couch, and Marko paced around the room. He didn't even bother to play with any of his pigeons, and he was biting his thumb as he waited for the blonde to return. Finally, David had enough. It was thoroughly dark outside, and it was nearing midnight.

"I'm going to get him." He said, and stood. Marko paused his pacing, and immediately went to follow him. David held up a hand as he passed. "Stay here." He told him, and Markos hand fell from his mouth.

"What? Why?" He asked. Marko rarely questioned their leader, and David shot him a glare over his shoulder. Marko wavered under it, and he paused behind him. He watched as their leader left the cave, and Marko balled his hands into fists once he was gone. If he hadn't been so focused on keeping his mind-link closed, he would've noticed that David was keeping his closed too. He cursed to himself, "Fucking Paul. He was supposed to come back by now. David's hiding something, I know it." He didn't even try to keep his voice down as he went back to pacing. It was Dwayne that said,

"You're all hiding something." And Markos attention snapped to him. The brunette was relaxed on the couch, a paperback book in his hand. His eyes didn't lift to him, and Marko turned to face him.

"What?" He asked, and brunette turned the page. Like he wasn't focused on the male, and the comment had just been that. A comment. But it made worry shoot up his spine. He instantly wondered if he had let the mind-link slip, if Dwayne had seen something he wasn't supposed to. The brunette was the best when it came to peeking into their heads. It's how he communicated most of the time.

"You're all not telling eachother something. Or, at least, you're all not telling me." He said, and Marko gulped. He felt a little bad. He hadn't intended on telling Dwayne or David, but it made it clear that, whatever secrets all of them were individually hiding, Dwayne was the one left out. He walked over to the other vampire, and sat besides him. Dwayne still didn't look at him. Marko mulled over the possibility of telling Dwayne. The boys sexuality was unknown to him, but he knew he wouldn't judge him. In fact, his advice may be better than Paul's. So, he said,

"I don't know what's going on with Paul or David, but I can tell you what's going on with me." He said honestly, and Dwayne's eyes stilled on the page. It seemed that he'd assumed all of them were purposely leaving him out. Now that he knew that wasn't the case, Marko watched as he furrowed his brows. "It's just- It's embarrassing." He tried to explain, and Dwayne's eyes lifted from the book then. Marko had his attention. Marko wet his lips, and he forced out the words before he could regret them. "Jude gave me head." He said, and he saw the surprise in the other boys eyes. Quickly, he clarified. "He asked me, and I said yes. And, now, I don't know what to do because I thought I was straight, but he was really good at it and now," He let out a shaky breath. "Now, I don't know what to do. I was gonna ask Paul 'cause he's pan, but you're-"

"I like men." Dwayne said, and Markos motor mouth came to a screeching stop. He stared at him. This was the first time in _decades_ that Dwayne had ever said a word about his sexuality. Until that moment, Marko was positive he was just straight. Marko didn't know what to say. "I just think labels are stupid." The brunette finished, and Marko still continued to stare. He hadn't even known that was an option. Dwayne's eyes returned to his book. He couldn't think of anything good to say, so he sat there for a moment. If Dwayne did like men, then Marko could ask him for advice. His advice would definitely be better than Paul's.

"What should I do? If I want to figure it out?" He asked, and the brunette sucked in a breath and then let out a sigh. It seemed like it was a difficult question, and he supposed that perhaps it was. Dwayne responded with a question of his own.

"Well, what do you wanna do?" And Marko paused. He hadn't really thought about it. He stared at the brunette for a moment, and actually mulled over the question in his mind. He supposed, perhaps, that he, maybe, wanted to try more. Not necessarily with Jude, but with guys in general. But he wanted to start slow, and Jude didn't necessarily seem like the type.

"I mean, I'd like to try making out with guys. Maybe more." He said honestly, and the brunette nodded. Mainly, he wanted to try more. Maybe even try doing things to other guys. He figured that was the only way to really tell. Dwayne didn't interrupt him, and Marko continued. "But Jude's so…" He trailed off. Jude was a lot of things. He was terrifying, strong, and kind of an ass. He was also hot and really good at what he did. Marko knew that firsthand. 

"Intense?" Dwayne offered, and Marko nodded. Intense was a good word. A very good word. "Just pick a random human then." Dwayne said, and Marko frowned. He didn't want to eat the first boy he experimented, really experimented, with. And it wasn't like he was really interested in any of the guys that roamed the boardwalk. He wanted to learn with someone he trusted, not someone that would try to push his boundaries. Dwayne noticed his sour expression, and he arched a brow at him. Marko looked up from where he'd been staring, and gave him a small shrug.

"I don't know. I need someone I can trust, and humans are so monogamous. I'd have to give up Heather if I were to find someone." He said, and Dwayne shrugged. Humans were monogamous by nature, just like how vampires weren't. They often fucked their prey, but sometimes they kept lovers. Vampires had covens, packs. It wasn't uncommon to share lovers, but it was always closed off to the pack. Jude was a rare exception. "I just want to, like, kiss someone. Just so I can know for sure." He said, and the frustration was clear in his voice. His anger was quickly coming back. It was infuriating, just not knowing. Having so much confusion pent up inside him. Dwayne rolled his eyes and placed his book to the side as Marko continued, "I mean, someone I can trust, y'know? Someone-"

"Marko." Dwayne cut him off. Marko paused. He'd been spiraling into a full rant, and Dwayne raised his eyebrows at him. Marko realized that he'd been gripping the couch cushions, and he was in danger of ripping it apart. Marko let it go, and placed his hands in his lap. He took a deep breath to calm himself, and Dwayne moved closer. He took one of his hands and gave it a small squeeze, and Marko looked down at them. "Calm down, okay?" He said, and Marko let out a soft sigh. There wasn't anybody that he trusted more than his coven members. No one else could calm him down with just three words. He gripped Dwayne's hand tightly, and then got a strange idea. He looked at the brunette, and said,

"Could I try with you?" He hadn't thought about the words before he said them, and Dwayne stared at him for a moment. Marko knew him well enough to know that he was shocked by the suggestion, and he quickly tried to fix it. "Sorry, I don't know why I even said that. Just forget-" But Dwayne had already grabbed him. Dwayne was a man of few words, and preferred to act. So, it shouldn't have surprised him when he felt Dwayne's lips against his own. 

The brunette cupped his face, but he wasn't holding him there. Marko could pull away if he wanted, decide to end it before it really even began. But he didn't. He paused, and he felt the way the brunette softly pressed his lips against his. He was being careful, slow, and Marko melted. He kissed back, and he decided fairly quickly that he didn't mind it. He reached up to wrap a hand around the back of Dwayne's neck, to press their lips harder, and he felt Dwayne's hand do the same. Marko slid his lips against his, and then he gently licked at the other boys lips. His lips parted almost immediately, and his tongue slid to greet his. Marko let out a soft moan, and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Dwayne was being almost uncharacteristically kind with him, and Marko knew he was holding back. Marko flicked his tongue in just the right way, not unlike how Heather had once done to the exact same boy.

Then, Dwayne got a little too excited. He pushed Marko onto his back, and the blonde let out a small noise of surprise. He grabbed onto the brunettes shoulders as he settled between his legs, and Marko nearly pushed him off him. Nearly. Dwaynes hand went to his hip while the other held him up, and he caressed the exposed skin of his stomach with his thumb. Dwayne still kissed him just as softly, and he sucked gently on his bottom lip. He let out another soft moan, and he felt Dwayne's hand squeeze his hip. Markos hands moved into his hair, and he carded his fingers through it. When Dwayne tugged his lip between his teeth, it sent electricity up his spine. Quickly, Marko began to consider more than making out with the brunette. Marko hadn't realized his mind-link had been open, just ever so slightly, and Dwayne pulled away to let out a shaky breath. His eyes were closed, and his lips just brushed against the smaller boys.

***

Dwayne wasn't usually so kind, so soft with the people he made out with. He was doing his best not to freak out the boy beneath him, to keep it light. But Marko was quickly driving him nuts. Suggesting they do something together? Initiating tongue? Moaning under him so sweetly? And then thinking about doing more? He'd seen the briefest of images. A hand in his pants, a mouth around him, and Dwayne had to squeeze his eyes shut to try to block them out. It was too much, and Dwayne needed to stop himself before he did anything he'd regret. Quietly, he said,

"We should stop." He whispered, and he opened his eyes to see the blonde staring back at him. He watched him wet his lips, and Dwayne internally groaned. The image of Markos lips wrapped around him flashed back in his mind. Marko said,

"Okay." And gave him a small nod.

***

David stood outside the door to Cassandra's house. He knocked on it, but Cassandra ripped the door open just as his hand touched the wood. She was glaring at the blonde, and she said a quick,

"Get your fucking friend out of my house." And David raised his brows at the small girl as she quickly retreated back into the house. David took a cautionary step onto the threshold. He didn't feel any attacks, so he supposed that counted as an invitation. He took a step in, and then shut the door behind him. As he ventured into the creepy old house, he quickly heard commotion coming from the kitchen. Cassandra retreated upstairs, and he went to see what was going on.

He found an interesting sight. Heather had resumed her place on the countertop, but Paul sat with his back to her chest. She was holding him from behind and kissing his bare back as Jude took over his lips. David watched as Jude pulled from his lips, only to kiss his way down his neck and leave hickeys in his wake. He was clearly palming the front of his pants, while Heather traced her claws up and down his bare abdomen, and reached one of them up to circle around his nipple. Paul was holding on to one of Heather's thighs, while the other held Jude's neck. Each of the demons tails seemed to be wrapped around his thighs. He was panting softly, and his head was tilted back and his eyes were closed.

David cleared his throat, and Paul's eyes snapped open. He put his hands on Jude's chest, and gently pushed him away. Jude made a displeased sound and let his hand fall, and the two demons looked towards the interruption. Their eyes were black, and Heather wrapped her arms possessively over the vampire in-between her legs. Jude stepped away, but his tail remained around his thigh and his hand remained possessively on his hip. It seemed that Cassandra had been so annoyed because the three couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

"Heather. Jude. Paul has to come home now." He said, and he watched as both of the demons frowned. It seemed, that to them, Paul was their new pet. Their new toy. And David was the bully trying to take him away. Heather pouted and ran a claw down Paul's neck.

"Aw, can't he stay? We're not done with him yet." She said, and David shook his head. They had an entire night, and they still had more they wanted to do to him? David couldn't believe it. He watched as she pulled his chin so Paul would look at her, and then watched as she connected their lips. David narrowed his eyes at the sight. Apparently, the demons didn't plan on giving up so easily. Jude stared at him, and David watched as his lips pulled into a smile. His tail retracted and flicked behind him, and then the demon took two long strides to stand right in front of him. David stiffened, but he didn't take a step back. He watched as Jude came ever so close to him, and leaned down so their faces were less than an inch apart. David glared.

"You could always join, y'know." He said, and his tail caressed his face. David didn't move away, but he scowled at the demon. "I'd love to figure out what makes you tick." The demon said, his voice seductive and low. But David wouldn't be so easily convinced. When Jude reached out to caress his face with his hand, David swiped it away. It made Jude chuckle and suck in a small breath. "Y'know, I don't normally offer this, but I'd play bitch for you. Just you." He said, and poked his chest. David arched a brow at him. He couldn't deny it. That caught his attention. "I'm not scared of some pain. Whatever anger, rage you have towards me. I'm sure I could take it." And David stared at him. The demon was so convincing. David even considered it for a moment. Bending Jude over and fucking him. Ripping into his skin with his teeth, tearing him apart, holding him down and making him beg for it. Denying him his release until he was satisfied. Then, doing it all over again.

He knew Jude would heal, and he, somehow, knew that the demon could take it. Jude probably wouldn't shy away from bondage either. Whatever David suggested, Jude had probably already done it. He didn't say a word, even as the demon leaned in. He placed a hand on his chest to stop him from connecting their lips, and he watched as Jude's eyes faded to black. David pushed him away lightly, and he knew better than to meet Jude's eyes. He needed to get both of them out of this house before David could change his mind.

"You've overstayed your welcome, Paul. It'll only take one word from Cass, and you'll be ripped to shreds." He reminded him, and Paul pulled away from Heather's lips then. He winced at the thought, and pressed one last peck to the girls lips.

"Sorry, babe, but David's right." He told her, and Heather whined. She held onto his arm as he slipped away, but she didn't try to make him stay. David watched as he walked past Jude, and the demon didn't hesitate to grab his ass as he passed. Paul laughed and swatted his hand away, before he jogged up the stairs to retrieve the rest of his clothes. Jude's eyes turned back to David's, and they were human once more. He traced a claw down David's cheek, and David let him.

The demon was dangerous. Both of them were, but Jude especially. He was good at getting what he wanted, just like David was. Almost better than David was. Paul was already ensnared, and David could see that from a mile away. David wondered if he would be enough, but he doubted it. The one thing he knew about demons was that they were insatiable. Whatever they chose as their fix, they could never get enough.

His eyes turned to Heather, and he watched as she stared between them. She had a small smile on her face as she hopped off the counter. She wrapped her arms around him, and David pet her head. But he knew by the way Heather was looking at him that she was up to something.

"David, why don't you stay with us tonight? Please?" She asked, and David smirked. He shook his head, and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Sorry, kitten, maybe another time." He said, and Heather pouted at his words. She stood on her tip-toes to press a kiss to his cheek and then said,

"Promise?" David didn't think before he echoed her words. He didn't look to Jude to see his smirk. And he didn't hear the voice in the back of his head telling him to be careful.

"Promise." He replied, and a wide smile spread over her lips. It was then that David realized. He'd just made a verbal contract with a demon. David internally cursed his own stupidity, especially when he saw the smug smile on Jude's face. Contracts with demons were unbreakable, and David had fallen right into one.

****

Paul and David returned to the cave that night, and David seemed to be in an even worse mood than when he left. Marko and Dwayne sat on the couch, and both of them read as if nothing in the world had happened between them.

Paul, who normally swayed his hips with every step, had a small limp. Marko furrowed his brows when he noticed, and Paul sent him a wide grin. Not only was he limping, but his body was littered with hickeys. From his neck down to his chest, the mesh shirt barely hid the work that had been done. He didn't intend on keeping the information to himself any longer, especially with how amazing both of the demons had been. He'd been embarrassed at first, but, now, he felt like the luckiest vampire in the whole world. So, he smugly said,

"Guess who fucked both of our favorite demons?" He ripped the books out of both of their hands, so neither of them could ignore him. He leaned down and had a proud grin on his face as he continued, "How's that for not getting any, boys?" 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marko/Paul

Paul had gone on about Jude the night before for about fifteen minutes before he realized that the smallest out of all of them was getting upset. He only realized because Dwayne slapped him upside the head and told him to can it.

Paul had been confused, and then his eyes fell on the smaller. Their mind-link was closed, just like it had been when he left. He thought nothing had changed, but Dwayne was quick to explain to both David and Paul. He didn't hold back any information, and he didn't care if Marko would be at him for it. Keeping secrets were how covens fell apart, and Dwayne didn't want the two blondes having any bad blood between them.

Paul had kneeled in front of Marko and apologized. He hadn't known, genuinely. Marko had accepted his apology, because he genuinely didn't know why he was upset. It took him the rest of the night to realize that he was jealous. He'd gotten Jude first, and Jude was having a threesome with Paul the next day. It made his blood boil. He'd always been the possessive type, but Paul was his _brother_. His coven member. There was no reason to be. Just 'cause Paul had him for one night didn't mean Jude was going to lose interest in him.

When it was only an hour before dawn, Paul wandered into Markos room. Each boy had their own space in the living room and deeper inside the cave. Just places for them to spread out and perhaps even bring home meals. It wasn't like they slept there. They preferred to sleep together in the darkest part of the cave.

"Are you sure you're not mad at me?" The tall blonde asked, and Marko rolled his eyes. That was the third time he'd asked him that this night. He turned and looked at him from his pile of comic books on the floor. Marko stole them from a little shop on the beach sometimes, and had managed to swipe himself a major collection.

"I'm not mad at you, Paul." He said, and he watched how he shuffled his feet. Markos link was still closed, and he sighed. He supposed the other boy wasn't going to accept that he wasn't mad until Marko opened it. So, he did. But only a little bit. The taller immediately began poking around in his head, and he found that Marko was telling the truth. He wasn't mad at him. He visibly relaxed, and came to sit next to him on the floor. Marko allowed it, and returned to the comic in his hands. Paul was always the most affectionate of the boys, even if it was shown through nudging and shoves. But Paul didn't hesitate to lay his head on Markos shoulder and look at the comic he'd been reading. But Marko could tell the boy had something he wanted to ask him. "Just ask me, Paul." He told him, and Paul grinned.

"So, like, is Dwayne a good kisser?" And Marko froze. He knew that Dwayne had told him about Jude, he hadn't known that Dwayne had told them about _them_. Marko quickly stammered,

"Uh, D-Dwayne told you?" He asked, and Paul's grin only widened. Paul lifted his head from his shoulder, and he gave him a small nod. Marko didn't dare poke inside his head to see what was going on in there. Part of him didn't want to know. But Paul was already telling him, and Marko cursed his own luck.

"Dwayne told us you wanted to try experimenting and I'm really proud of you, bud. But, like, Dwayne? Really? Honestly, I'm a little insulted." He said, and Marko scoffed. He gave him a shove and Paul laughed and returned it. "I'm your best friend! And you knew I liked guys! Why didn't you ask me?" He voiced, and Marko glared at him. Of course, out of everything, this would be what Paul was concerned about. The boy needed attention more than anyone else, and he, more importantly, needed to feel wanted and praised. Marko rolled his eyes.

"Uh, I was gonna tell you, but you were too busy getting dicked down by Jude." He replied sarcastically, and Paul's mouth fell open. He poked him in the chest and quickly said,

"So, if I came home earlier, we would've made out?" He nearly shrieked, and Markos' eyes widened. Paul had only been kidding. Half-kidding, but still kidding. He hadn't expected the boy to basically agree with him. Marko quickly started to interrupt.

"No! No, that's not what I said! I said I would've told you. Making out with Dwayne was just- I just needed to know if I liked guys or not-" He cut himself off. Paul looked downright devious with the way he was staring at him. Marko could feel his mouth go dry, and any other arguments died in his throat. He knew that he'd just fucked up, royally. 

"Well, are you sure?" He teased and leaned in closer to the boy. "Do you need to test it again?" He asked him, and Marko gave him a small glare. His tone was clearly teasing, and Marko knew that Paul was never going to let this go. Paul was an asshole when it came to jokes. He'd beat a dead horse until there was nothing left to beat. And this was just the start of what would probably be months of teasing. Unless Marko got him to shut up right then.

So, Marko grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him forward. Paul made a small, surprised noise right before Marko crashed their lips together. It was a starkly different experience from Dwayne's kiss. Dwayne had been in control and he'd been soft. He'd been gentle. But Marko wasn't trying to be gentle, he was trying to shut him up. His lips moved hungrily against the others, and he held him with a hand holding the back of his neck. Paul hadn't returned the kiss at first, but Marko persisted. The kiss was hard and passionate, and Paul quickly gave in. His hands went to Markos hair, and Marko tilted his head and didn't bother asking for permission into the other boys mouth. He licked his way inside, and Paul moaned when he felt Markos tongue slide against his. Paul was needy, and almost desperate to please. He submitted so easily, and Marko could already feel it going to his head.

He pushed the boy back and climbed on top of him. He placed a knee in-between Paul's legs, and straddled one of his own. He placed himself with an arm on the side of his head, and his other hand held his jaw. Marko quickly decided that, guy or girl, he liked to be the one in control. When Paul tugged at his hair, he responded by nipping at the boys lips. Paul whined and lifted his hips, rubbing his crotch against his thigh. It was clear to see that he wanted more, but Marko wasn't going to give him much. He pressed his thigh down harder, so the boy could have more friction, but that was it. He didn't try to touch him, and he ignored Paul's attempts to try to sway him. His lips stayed firmly on his, and the boy was left to simply grind up against his leg. The two kissed for what felt like forever, but it was just the oncoming dawn clouding their judgement. Marko pulled away when the fogginess of the oncoming day began to cloud his mind, and he looked at the boy beneath him.

Paul tried to pull him back, and Marko chuckled down at him. His lips were red and bruised, and his eyes were hooded. His pupils were blown wide, and a small blush tinted his cheeks. He looked down, and he could see his erection clear through his white pants. It wasn't like he couldn't feel it before, but it was an interesting sight. Marko decided then that he definitely liked men.

Marko grabbed Paul's hair to tilt his head back and keep his lips away from his. Lowly, he said,

"Next time you wanna make fun of me for my sexuality, think about this." He said, and he reached down to squeeze him through his pants. Paul let out a small moan and rolled his hips up into the touch. Marko smirked, and gave him another hard squeeze before he pulled off the boy completely. He left him there on the floor, and went to join the rest of their coven on the pipes.

***

Paul didn't follow him immediately. They still had a half hour before the approaching dawn, and Paul was frustrated beyond compare. He'd been left hanging _twice_ that night. First, when David interrupted him and, now, with Marko. If David had just waited another fifteen minutes, he was positive Jude would've gave him head. But no, Paul wasn't so lucky.

The boy quickly undid his pants and reached inside. He rarely had to get his own rocks off anymore, with being a vampire and the demons in their area. He could always find someone to eat, and it was a rare night where he was left unsatisfied. He licked his own palm and quickly began to stroke himself. He thought of Heather as his eyes slipped closed. How tight and warm she was, her voice as she moaned underneath him. Then, his thoughts drifted to Jude. He bit his lip as he thumbed his slit. The incubus knew exactly how to fuck him. He'd railed him so hard that he'd left him with a limp, and he was sure his prostate wouldn't be able to take another beating just yet. Then, finally, his mind drifted to Marko. Paul had never thought about one of his coven members like that before.

Sure, he thought they were hot, but until tonight there was really no reason to initiate anything. The fact that Marko was the reason was a bit of a surprise, but he bit his hand as he thought about his friend. His tongue, his voice, his hand. He thought about Marko jerking him off. What he'd say and how he'd say it. How hard the boy would fuck him. He ripped his shirt up as he came on his stomach, and he let out a shaky breath as his high hit him. He bent his leg and panted for a moment. He ran his clean hand over his face and through his hair. He was fucked. He knew it. There was a chance that Marko had just been teasing him, and that's all it was. But there was also a chance that he wasn't.

Paul thought he could hide it when he went to climb up onto the pipes, but David gave him one look and he realized he'd fucked up. He hadn't even bothered to close his mind-link. So everyone knew. Paul didn't say a word, and simply hung upside down as the sun rose above the horizon. Marko shook his head and smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

***

Jude had spun Heather around in his arms the minute the vampires left. Heather laughed and held onto him while he said,

"Satan, that was priceless. I'm so proud of you. You're becoming such a good little demon." He told her, and Heather had blushed at the compliment. It made her genuinely happy to hear that Jude was proud of her. He was her only source of contact with someone her own species. It made his opinion undeniably important to her.

Heather and Jude spent the rest of the night at home together. Both had decided to take a break after Paul left, and they did their best to make up for their guest. They brought two sacrifices home that night for Cassandra, and Heather bled into a chalice for her ritual. After that, all was forgiven, and they spent the rest of the night in their pajamas.

Heather was painting her toenails on her bed while Jude ransacked the house. He still hadn't found the book that he'd been looking for when he was high, and he let out a loud, 

"Ha!" And came running back into Heather's room. He showed the book proudly, and Heather looked up rather disinterestedly from her nails. She was painting them black to match her horns and tail. 

The book was a red leather bound book, and it looked similar to the one on Incubi and Succubi. Instead, scrawled on the top in gold lettering was just one word. Vampires. Heather gasped, and pointed at him.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked, excitement clear in her voice. She had just finished the last coat on her toenails, and he gave her an equally excited nod. She pat the bed besides her, and he climbed onto it. He laid on his stomach while Heather sat and held her knees to her chest. Jude flipped open the book, and went straight to the letter D. It didn't take long to find a list of David's, and she let out a small squeal when she saw Davids, their David's, picture. Cassandra was so sneaky, and they wouldn't have to rely on her vagueness anymore.

Unfortunately, most of the page was blank. It had the same template as the book on demons, and the only thing that was written was the small summary at the bottom. It named his territory, his role in the coven, and his coven members. The only other things written was a small blurb on his personality, but neither of the information written surprised the two demons. They both groaned. They had hoped that it was magic, and that it would somehow tell them everything they needed to know on the boys. But, apparently, Cassandra filled in the information herself.

They went to all the other boys' profiles, and the information was the same. Heather ran a claw down Paul's picture. He was the last boy they looked at, and Heather wished David hadn't interrupted them. A strange thought occurred to her then.

"Do demons have covens?" She asked, and Jude looked at her. He gave her a confused expression. He was twirling his own hair around his finger, and he gave her a small shrug.

"I mean, not in the vampire or werewolf sense. Demons can't really _bond_ , y'know? We're solitary creatures by nature. It's not uncommon for demons to have friends or, like, a partner, but we don't _mate_ or anything. And we don't have sires." He said, and Heather nodded. She supposed she knew that already. She sighed and rested her head on her knees, and she looked a little sad as she said,

"Being a demon is a really lonely existence." Heather was thinking it over in her mind. At least vampires and other creatures could bond, could have packs. Could have a family. She wondered what it was like. Jude had told her jokingly about how Marko had found the boys without even knowing where they were, and she imagined a string attaching all of them. The demons guessed that they had some telepathic way of communicating, the same way Cassandra did. When they'd asked, Cassandra had refused to give them a straight answer. They only took that as a yes. Her four boys rarely left eachothers sides, and part of Heather craved that. 

Jude stared at her then. He was quiet for a moment, and then he placed an awkward hand on her shoulder. Heather didn't expect much more from him. Jude was emotionally stunted, she had learned that early on. He wasn't good at helping other with their emotions, and could barely deal with his own. It's why he shrugged away from romance as much as he did. She supposed that the idea of having emotions with someone else was terrifying to him, and he responded with disgust instead. Disgust was easier to tolerate than fear. She placed a hand over his, and gave him a soft smile. Just to show him that she was okay.

"I'm glad you're my friend, Jude. You make it a bit easier for me." She told him, and she watched a flash of emotion flicker through his face. It was gone the second he'd felt it, and Heather rubbed his hand and looked back at the book.

She ran a claw down the page, and studied Paul's face. She realized, right then, that perhaps she didn't mind belonging to them. Being their pet. She'd already agreed to it, but now she accepted it. It was the closest she'd ever get to a pack of her own. She could have intimacy and a friendship with them, and that was the strongest bond she knew in her new life.

***

"Being a demon is a really lonely existence." The girl said, and Jude had no idea how to reply. The tone had shifted uncomfortably, and it was wading into dangerous waters. He could practically smell the emotion in her voice. The sadness. Jude wasn't good with sadness. He wasn't really good with anything that wasn't anger, happiness, or lust. So, he froze and tried to think of what he was supposed to do. 

He knew that physical contact helped with sadness, and Jude could do that. He placed a hand on her shoulder, but he didn't know what to do after that. There was something about reassuring the person, but Jude didn't know what to say. Yes, being a demon is inherently lonely, but don't worry you have plenty of time before the boredom kicks in and that's when everything really goes to shit? It was true, but he didn't think that'd go over well.

But Heather didn't need reassurance. She placed her hand over his and sent him a smile, and Jude felt his anxiety alleviate. So, he didn't have to comfort her with words. Great. Fantastic. He hoped her feelings would go away soon, just so this wouldn't be the last thing they talked about before bed.

"I'm glad you're my friend, Jude. You make it a bit easier for me." She said, and Jude felt his chest tighten. It was an uncomfortable feeling, the one that washed over him. He was quick to push it away, to put it in a bottle so he could examine it later. Whatever it was, it definitely did not feel nice. It was rare that he felt new emotions, being as old as he was. But this was definitely something different. He watched her for a moment, and studied her face.

He'd brought up groups and partners, and they were far more common than he let on. In fact, Jude was probably the only demon his age that still didn't have a partner. He'd never wanted one before, but he could tell from the look on Heather's face that she was thinking exactly about that already. He mentally shook his head. The girl was far too young for that type of commitment. She hadn't even experienced hell yet. Jude still had so much he wanted to show her. So much he wanted to experience with her.

His eyes flicked down to the page then, and the feeling resurfaced. A single word echoed in his mind. _Friend_. That's how Heather saw all of them. She saw them as friends. Friends with benefits, but still friends. He didn't know how he knew, but he did. Perhaps because it was so familiar. It was how he'd seen others for centuries. For some reason, it left him feeling unsatisfied.

Jude quickly pushed that feeling away. He didn't even bother to bottle it. He buried it. That was not something he wanted to deal with or examine. That was something that he wanted to go away. He studied Heather again, and she quickly asked him,

"Do you think I should paint my claws too? I mean, I think that'd be kind of cool, don't you think? Long, black claws?" She asked, and Jude gave her a smile. He nodded his head, and she mimicked his smile. She was fine. She was going to be fine. He watched as she painted her nails, and the two went back to talking about random things once more.

When the two went to bed that night, Heathers black claws rested on his chest. He looked down at them, and traced them lightly with his own. He agreed. They were pretty cool. When he looked over Heather, he decided that she was pretty cool in general. He scratched her scalp lightly, and she stirred for a moment. Just to nuzzle herself deeper into his chest. It made him smile, and he brushed her hair out of her face. It felt nice to have her lay with him, and he tilted her head up. Cuddling was something that never bothered him, but he leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead.

After he did it, he furrowed his brows. He laid his head back and stared at the ceiling. He didn't know why he'd done the action. It was something more than cuddling. Something almost affectionate. Almost romantic. It made him frown as he wondered just why he'd felt so compelled to do it.

***

The next morning, Cassandra had a task for the two demons. She laid her grimoire on the table, and showed them the page. It was a rejuvenation spell. One that Cassandra performed every twenty or so years to keep herself young. The anniversary was coming up in a month, but Cassandra needed something very special.

Heather frowned when she looked at the ingredients. Mostly everything was completely attainable. A virgin sacrifice. No problem. Both a succubus and an incubus' blood. Check. But there was something different about this spell. There was only one other immortal creature that existed on this plane, and it was essential to the spell.

"Vampire blood?" She asked. But it wasn't just a liter. No, she needed four. Almost an entire persons worth. Heather glared at the girl, and this was the first time she really considered saying no. Heather wasn't going to nearly kill one of the boys. Cassandra gave her a sympathetic look.

"It's why I chose this area, Heather. It doesn't have to be all from the same one. If you convince all four of them to do it, they wouldn't be giving more than you would." She said, and Heather stared at her. She looked at Jude. She wanted to know if he was okay with this, and his face was unreadable. He was thinking. "I mean, you can do it, or you can find a job and start paying rent." She said, and Heathers eyes flicked back to hers. Her eyes went all black. She clicked her jaw. Heather had been assumed to be missing. The whole point of moving to Santa Carla was that there'd be no paper trail. She didn't know how many places would be willing to hire her long-term under the table. Jude sighed. He'd decided.

"We have a month to convince them." He said, and Heather sighed as well. If he would do it, she would too. She had the better relationship with them, and she wouldn't let him try to convince them alone. When the two demons looked at eachother, they silently agreed not to bring it up with them just yet. They had a few things they wanted to experience first if the boys ended up reacting negatively. Plus, there was always the chance that they'd be willing. It was a small chance, but it was possible. There was just one more thing Cassandra needed to tell them.

"This isn't gonna be like your standard 'you give me blood and I use it later' type situation. I need you to be present during the ritual. All of you." She said, and her eyes fell on Heather. Heather froze, and she gulped.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude needs a distraction, and Heather spends a night with David.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jude/Dwayne and David/Heather

Cassandra felt for the demon, she really did. But if this ritual wasn't completed, she'd age. Rapidly. Cassandra was fairly old. The ritual had, at first, just been something to keep her young. Make it so she still looked like she was twenty when she was forty or even sixty. But as she got older and as she continued to use the spell, she became dependent on it. That was the kicker with witchcraft and the supernatural. Nothing lasts forever.

The spell required the demons healing ability, and the vampires immortality. With both, she’d be nearly untouchable once more. She was at her weakest right now, but she refused to die. She simply wouldn’t.

Yes, Cassandra had recruited Heather for the sake of the ritual. Yes, she may have suggested an incubus time after time for the ritual, on top of making Heather less scared of the vampires. And, yes, she may have originally planned on having the two kill one of them. She didn’t think this made her a bad person. Heather needed human hearts to stay powerful, and she needed vampire and demon blood to do the same. They just had different ways of hunting. And it wasn’t like Cassandra didn’t enjoy either of the demons' company. She was friends with both of them, genuinely. She just needed them to do this for her, as her friends.

Cassandra had tried to make it as easy as possible. She’d planted fear in the girls mind so she wouldn’t approach them. Then, she thought that when Jude attacked them, Heather would get over her fear entirely and hatred would take root in her heart instead. The hatred inside of her could then be given the opportunity to kill the one who gave the order to attack them. David. However, that's not how it went. Instead, Heather became even more interested in them, and it was all the vampires fault. She cursed herself for underestimating them.

But, the ritual could still take place. It'd just be a little more complicated now. Instead of persuading Heather with the opportunity to kill one of the vampires, she had almost nothing. Just the goodness of Heather's heart and her inability to pay rent. However, Jude proved himself to be useful once again. He could convince the succubus. He knew about the ritual, but not of Cassandra's original plan. He was smart though, and that's why he had gone silent. 

Cassandra had poked into his mind, and saw that he was trying to find a way to convince the boys and was considering their other options. He briefly thought over the idea of just nabbing a random vampire. A nomad. But he hesitated on the idea. He knew that Heather wouldn't like that, and neither would the boys if they ever found out. He scratched that idea. He decided that their only choice was convincing them.

The other thing that stood in their way was Heather's hesitancy towards all rituals. She had a reason, a good one. The last time she'd been a part of a ritual, she'd been murdered. That tends to make a person a little wary about something. Cassandra knew that she'd have to get the girl to warm up to rituals, and she planned on finding the perfect one for her to start on while Jude and Heather went to the boardwalk that night.

***

Heather didn't know how to feel as they walked down the boardwalk. A ritual. She'd have to be apart of a ritual. The idea made her blood run cold. She'd been in a daze the entire walk to the boardwalk, and Jude held her hand to keep her from bumping into anyone when they climbed the steps. She couldn't process, couldn't think.

It was Jude who grabbed her, and he shook her gently. Just to pull her from her daze. Her eyes lifted to his, and he was leaning down so he could whisper,

"Heather, are you okay?" Heather stared at him. He actually looked worried for her. Heather had never seen him worry about someone. He'd left her the night he'd attacked the vampires, practically left her to the sharks, and he hadn't been worried for her at all. But, now, over something like this? It was strange to her. So strange. She wondered what had changed, but she also wondered if there was any point in asking. It wasn't like he'd tell her. She hadn't realized she hadn't responded until he gave her another small shake.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just- Processing." She said honestly, and Jude stared at her. His eyes searched hers, and Heather smiled at him. He looked cute when he was worried. She reached up and touched the wrinkle that had developed in-between his brows, and then caressed her hand down his cheek. It was a soft touch, one that she rarely gave Jude. His eyes softened a little, and she said, "Jude, if I didn't know any better I'd say that you care about me." She teased, and he was quick to drop his hands from her arms then. He stood straight up, and all the softness left his face.

"Oh, don't make me puke." He responded, and Heather laughed. It was the first time she had that night. She smiled and took his hand, and felt a little bit more like herself as she led him down the boardwalk. He followed besides her, and he gave her hand a small squeeze as they went to find the boys.

It didn't take long. All they had to do was follow the sound of motorbikes.

***

"Oh, don't make me puke." He said. The idea of caring for someone? It usually made him want to vomit right then and there. But Jude couldn't deny that with Heather, it wasn't entirely gross. He'd made her laugh, and he smiled to himself as the girl took his hand. He let her lead him down the boardwalk, and he subconsciously gave her hand a small squeeze. It was so small in his own, and he thought it was rather cute when he looked down at it. He looked at the shorter brunette. She was average height, maybe just below it, but Jude was a giant. He stuck out in crowds and towered over pretty much everyone he knew. So, even an average height girl seemed tiny compared to him. It always made him feel powerful before. Something he could use against others to intimidate or attract them. But with Heather, it just made her look adorable. He stopped in the middle of that thought.

Jude didn't know what was going on with himself. He had been worried about Heather, he realized. He told himself that it wasn't a big deal. That sometimes it happened. Friends worried about eachother, and he was sure he'd worry about Cassandra if something was going on with her. He'd worried about Heather before, when Cassandra had mentioned the infamous Jesse. But it felt slightly different now. He felt the need to make her feel better. He felt the need to actually check on her and not take Cassandra's word for it. And now? He was thinking about how adorable the succubus was. Not hot. Not fuckable. Adorable. He wanted to punch himself in the face.

Now, he was the one who was lost in his own thoughts, and he wasn't pulled from them until they saw the boys.

He needed a distraction, he decided. He looked between the four, and his eyes fell on Dwayne. A challenge like Dwayne would distract him the whole night. He hadn't even noticed Marko or Paul's eyes on him as he dropped Heather's hand and made a bee-line for him.

***

Heather frowned when she saw Jude head straight for Dwayne. She'd wanted to spend the night with the brunette, but she wasn't going to argue with the incubus. Or attempt to join him. If Jude wanted her to, he wouldn't have let go of her hand. Plus, there were four of them, and she supposed that they could spread out their affection a tad bit more evenly. She knew some of them were probably feeling a little left out.

But as she looked between her boys, she caught whiff of something. Tension. Sexual tension. Her eyes went between them, and they fell on the two blondes. Her eyes widened as she looked between them. The way Paul angled himself towards him, how Marko seemed to be ignoring him while also having a smirk on his face. How even David seemed to be chuckling to himself. She watched as Paul reached out to touch the boy, and how he seemed intent on getting his atrention. Oh, Satan.

"So, did something happen?" She asked as she sided up to Davids bike. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, while Heather looked between the blondes. All of the vampires were good at keeping secrets, but Paul had the most amount of tells. She just had to watch his hands.

"What do you mean?" He asked, and Heather noted the way his hands twitched. He was sitting on the railing with Marko sitting besides him. And he was totally lying. She looked at Marko then. He bit his thumb whenever he was nervous, and she narrowed her eyes at him. Just like that, his thumbnail was between his teeth. Heather leaned against David with a satisfied smile, and she turned her attention to him. She moved his chin with a single finger so he'd look at her, and pressed a small kiss to his lips. He hummed and tried to catch her jaw, but Heather pulled away just an inch.

"David?" She asked. He lifted his brow in response. Heather pressed another peck to his lips, just to keep him in a good mood. "Are they not telling me something?" She asked, and he gave her a wide smirk. He caressed her cheek, and then looked at the blondes.

"I don't know, are you?" He asked them, and Heather watched as both the boys smiled. They weren't going to tell her, even if she did think something was up. Quickly, Marko responded,

"I don't think so. Are we Paul?" He asked, and the tallest of the blondes lit a joint. He didn't bother to even hide it as he brought it to his lips. He let out a puff and said,

"Who wants to know?" And Heather gave him a small glare. He gave her a cheeky grin, and the boys laughed. She rolled her eyes. The boys could be so annoying when they wanted to be. David squeezed her hip and said,

"I'll tell you once we get to the cave." He said, and Heather's eyes flicked to his. She'd have to be stupid to not get what he was suggesting. Whether he'd really tell her or not, Heather wasn't going to pass up a night with him. She smiled then, and quickly got on the back of his bike. She didn't bother to hide her delight as she wrapped her arms around him, and David pat her hands affectionately. It was Paul that whined,

"Already? She just got here." And David scoffed as he revved his engine. He shot a glare at the boy and said something that Heather didn't quite understand.

"Why don't you use this time to learn how to keep your mind-link closed?" He said sarcastically, and Paul glared as he immediately became flustered. Heather had a feeling that whatever went on between the boys had to do with what he said, but it wouldn't make sense until David explained it to her. Without another word, David peeled off from the group and drove down into the sand.

***

Jude followed Dwayne down to the beach. He knew that the brunette was trying to ignore him, but Jude didn't want to give up so easily. So, he jogged in front of him and turned so the boy would have to look at him. He walked backwards, and Dwayne didn't seem impressed. He let out an annoyed sigh, and stopped in his tracks. He glared at him, as if that would get Jude to leave him alone. Jude gave him a smile, and moved so he was only a few steps away from the vampire. The beach was dark, and none of the bonfires were close.

"You do this on purpose?" He asked seductively, and reached up to cup his jaw. Dwayne grabbed his wrist, and Jude let out a small 'ooh' sound. He wagged his eyebrows at the boy, and Dwayne glared at him harder. Finally, he spoke.

"What do you want?" He asked him, and Jude smiled. He'd been trying to get the boy to talk to him for nearly the past hour. He'd bugged him when they were with the boys, followed him up and down the boardwalk, and followed him down onto the beach. Jude was nothing if not persistent, but he knew the boy didn't mind the attention. No one else was giving it to him. He didn't necessarily even care in succeeding. It may have not been the best way to win him over, but he just needed someone to keep his thoughts from Heather.

"A distraction." He said honestly, and the brunettes eyes narrowed at him. Apparently, that was not the best thing he could've said. He pushed past him as he said,

"Then, go bother Paul." His voice was venomous, and Jude knew that he'd struck a nerve. It made him smirk as he followed the male to the rocks. Dwayne climbed onto them with ease, and was effectively doing his best to get away from him.

"Paul's too busy trying to get into Markos pants." He said as he chased after him, and he noticed how the boys foot slipped when he said those words. Jude caught him before he could fall, but Dwayne quickly shrugged him off. He picked a rock far enough away from the water that they wouldn't get splashed, but one that still had a nice view. He seemed to know exactly which rock to pick. He'd noticed on his nights alone with three of the vampires that Dwayne would disappear, and it didn't take long for him to piece that this was where he came. "Plus, you seem like the only one who's not getting any. Well, from anyone that matters." Jude added. Jude sat right besides him, and leaned back on his arms. Dwayne was silent for a moment, and played with his fingers. He stared out at the waves, and kept his eyes off him. Jude snapped his fingers, and he relaxed when he felt his tail wrap around his own leg. He hated wearing a glamour.

Jude took the opportunity to admire him. His long dark hair, his chiseled jawline, and the curve of his lips. Jude had to admit it. The boy was practically a work of art. His quiet nature only made him mysterious, and even more alluring. Softly, Dwayne asked,

"How'd you know?" And Jude gave him a soft smile. He didn't need to read minds to read Dwayne. The male was quiet, stoic even. He supposed that most found him too intimidating to approach, even if he was gorgeous. And the only people he ever saw Dwayne approach were his meals. It didn't take much to fill in the blanks. Jude nudged him gently, and let out a long sigh.

"I'm old, kid. There's not much I can't figure out. I know a romantic when I see one." He said. He knew a romantic when he saw one because he was the opposite. Also, romantics were the only ones that really tried to avoid him. Dwayne rolled his eyes, and he watched as the boy seemed to relax. Just the slightest bit.

"I'm not a-" He started, but Jude dared to cut him off. He ran a hand through his hair as he said,

"Oh, so is this just some place you stumbled upon? I'm guessing you come here every night with a book of some kind?" He asked him, and Dwaynes eyes shifted to his. He stared at him for a moment. Jude couldn't read his face, but he had a feeling he was right. Jude was quick, and he reached inside Dwayne's jacket. Before Dwayne could grab him, he pulled a paperback book from his inside pocket. "Hamlet. Predictable." He said, a smirk on his face as he looked over the cover. Dwayne tried to snatch it back, but Jude laughed as he held it out of the boys reach. After Dwayne seemed thoroughly annoyed, he handed it back to him. Dwayne took it from him a little harder than he needed to, and he seemed even grumpier than before. It made Jude smile.

"That doesn't make me a romantic." Dwayne said, but Jude could tell from his voice that he knew this was a losing battle. He stared down at the book and avoided Jude's gaze. He just thought the demon was making fun of him. Jude tilted his head to the side as he said,

"It's not something to be ashamed of." He saw the surprise in Dwayne's eyes when he looked at him, and then the confusion in them when he furrowed his brows. Jude knew the boy must've been confused. A statement like that wasn't exactly something he would usually say. It didn't make sense for him to think being a romantic wasn't a waste of time. "It's pretty obvious that you're not getting any from Heather," He said, and he smiled as he realized he was pretty much to blame for that. "So, a quickie from her a week or so ago probably made you feel like a big shot at the time, but now it's overall...unsatisfying." He said, and the word hung off his tongue as he thought of last night. He'd started this conversation to win Dwayne over, but it was doing nothing to distract him from whatever was going on with him when it came to Heather. In fact, he knew how the brunette felt. To be left unsatisfied by the succubus. He stared at the water for a moment, and now he was the one ignoring Dwayne's gaze. They were both quiet for a moment.

***

Dwayne didn't know what to say to the incubus. He'd heard the way his tone had changed, and he could practically feel the way Jude had suddenly closed himself off. Dwayne was perceptive, and he knew something was up. But he figured any attempts of trying to pull it out of him would be met with anger. Jude didn't like feelings, that had been made obvious. So, he wasn't going to force him into talking about them. Instead, he asked,

"How old are you?" He watched as Jude was taken from his thoughts just from the randomness of the question. Jude didn't seem to think about it before he answered.

"One thousand seven hundred and sixty eight." He said, and Dwayne raised his brows. Jude _was_ old. Super old. Older than any of the boys by a long shot. It was no surprise then that they'd never stood a chance. Dwayne nodded and looked at the water. He didn't know how to respond, or even what to ask him after that. He could practically feel the shift in Jude. The boy had snapped back to reality, and he seemed to decide something right then and there.

"Look, we both have needs." He started, and Dwayne already knew where this was going. He'd seen a peek behind Jude's curtain, but that was all he was allowed. One nugget of knowledge and nothing more. "And even if you're not into-" But Dwayne didn't have to hear anymore. Jude was right. They did both have needs. Dwayne grabbed him and crashed his lips against his. He'd caught Jude by surprise, and, for a moment, Jude let him control the kiss. Then, Jude kissed him back just as fiercely. He tugged him into his lap, and Jude was all too willing to straddle his hips.

He tangled his hands in his hair, and Dwayne felt the scratch of his claws against his scalp. It made him moan, and Jude was quick to slip his tongue into his mouth. All Dwayne had to do to rile the incubus up even more was roll his hips up and grind against him. Immediately, Jude was suddenly too impatient for just kissing. He felt Jude's tail wrap around his thigh. He reached for Dwayne's pants, and had his belt off and his zipper open in a blink of an eye. He didn't even stick his hands down his pants, and it was his tail that wrapped around him instead.

"Oh, fuck." Dwayne cursed.

***

Jude gave him a bruising kiss as he stroked him with his tail and undid his own pants with his hands. He took Dwayne's hand and wrapped it around his own length, and he let out a soft sigh against his lips. He'd been worried Dwayne was straight, and that he'd have no idea how to touch him or what to do with a guy. But Dwayne was quick to pull away from the kiss, lick his palm, and start pumping his hand, and Jude could tell from the way he twisted it that he'd done this before. That was a relief.

Jude moaned into his mouth and he wasn't shy as he ran his hands down Dwayne's chest. He'd spent more than enough time checking him out, and it was a relief to finally be able to touch the boy. His hands groped whatever he could, while his tail twisted and stroked it's way up and down his length. Dwayne surprisingly wasn't shy either. His hands ran down his back and found their way under his shirt. His cold hands sent electricity up his skin, and he could feel goosebumps rising over his flesh. Then, he kneaded his ass and Jude let out a soft sound. He tugged the boys hair in response, and pulled from his lips to press open-mouthed kisses down his neck. He refused to give in so easily, and he relished in the sounds Dwayne made when he sucked hickeys into his neck. His tail only moved faster and faster, and the tip teased his slit. He'd been so close to winning, so close to having the vampire exactly where he wanted him. And then Dwayne reached up and stroked one of his horns.

Jude felt a shiver go through his entire body, and he gasped into Dwayne's neck. He gripped the boys jacket and whimpered when Dwayne did it again. His hips bucked into his hand, and Jude was going to come if he kept it up. They had only just started, but Jude was quickly being driven to the edge. Dwayne let out a low chuckle, and he brought Jude's lips back to his own. Jude was completely compliant when the boy kissed him, and he felt him thumb the tip of both his cock and one of his horns. It was driving him nuts, and his moans were embarrassingly high and breathy as the boy touched him. He didn't know how Dwayne had figured it out, but he didn't really care. 

He moaned into the boys mouth when he suddenly came, and Dwayne tucked him back into his pants as he came down. When Dwayne pulled at his tail, Jude whined. He slipped it away from him all the same. He didn't even know if he was close to making the boy come, and Dwayne was pushing him off of him. Back into his spot next to him. Embarrassment filled him, and he was quickly going to start to try to explain when Dwayne just said,

"Are you just gonna stare at me?" And Judes eyes widened. He thought that he had fucked up. Made a fool of himself. Apparently not. He didn't hesitate to lean over, and he gripped Dwayne's thigh to steady himself as he took him down his throat.

He sucked him off quickly, and he didn't even care that Dwayne was guiding his head. Not when that hand was holding one of his horns. He moaned around him when Dwayne started stroking it again, and his tail flicked behind him quickly. He could feel himself hardening again just from those simple touches, and he only sucked him off harder and faster every time he stroked them.

Dwayne came down his throat with a small groan, and he didn't have to force him to milk him for all he was worth. When Jude finally pulled off him, his eyes were black from lust. He licked his lips, and Dwayne seemed a little unnerved from his eyes. Jude quickly forced them back to his human ones as he tucked him back inside of his pants.

"Sorry about that. Just got a little excited." Jude said, and Dwayne stared at him. It took a moment for him to realize that this was the first apology he'd ever given one of the boys. He didn't even know why he bothered apologizing, or even explaining himself. There was no reason to. He was a demon and he was proud of it. Though, for some reason, he didn't want to scare the brunette right then. He blamed it on post-orgasm bliss. Dwayne didn't comment, and instead buckled his belt back up. Jude was glad that the boy wasn't as talkative as the others, and that he didn't press. It actually made him sort of like the vampire. The two sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the night, and simply watched the waves.

***

Heather was still twitching when David slipped out of her. She was in David's room, and her hands were tied and bound to the headboard. Heather could break free from her restraints if she really wanted to, but she didn't. That seemed to make David like it even more. She was being willingly submissive. He stayed in-between her legs.

Heather whimpered when he began rubbing her clit again. They'd been going at it all night, and David hadn't given her so much of a breather in the past few hours. Even if he wasn't fucking her, he was touching her or fingering her. Making her come undone over and over again until he was ready to slip back inside her. His fingers slipped down and he hummed when he saw his seed slip out of her. He gathered it and slipped it back inside her, before fingering her slowly.

Heathers legs twitched and her hips bucked. She couldn't take it anymore. Her breathing was high and ragged as she said,

"David, I can't- I can't-" She sobbed. He leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek, and tried to calm her tears. He rubbed against the spot inside her, and said,

"You know what to say if you want it to stop." And Heather tilted her head back when he curled his fingers. It was too much, far too much, but it felt so good. Part of her didn't want to stop. Wanted to go until sunrise. Her toes curled and her legs bent only to wrap tightly around his hips again. But she couldn't come again, she _couldn't_.

"I'm yours, I'm yours, I'm yours." She chanted quickly, and he slipped his fingers out of her. She let out a long, ragged sigh as her body relaxed. Her legs still twitched every minute or so as David undid the restraints, and he laid down next to her. He pulled her to his chest and pressed soft kisses all over her face as she fully came down. He kissed her wrists and wiped away her tears, all while cooing,

"My girl. My pretty little girl. My Heather." He said, and pulled her in for a kiss. Heather couldn't help but smile against his lips, and she sighed contently as she curled into his chest. Tiredness flooded her senses, and that could be blamed on how many times she'd came that night and how many times David had bit her. She couldn't think to move or go anywhere for the rest of the night, and she tiredly asked,

"David?" He hummed in response and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Can I stay the night?" She asked, and David ran his fingers through her hair. It was lulling her to sleep and David didn't have a single hesitation in his voice as he said,

"Of course, kitten. Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked, and Heather nodded against his chest. David only left to clean the both of them up, and to find both of them some clothes. He wore his usual clothes, minus his jackets, and found a shirt for her to wear. He didn't bother giving her a pair of bottoms, as she slipped her underwear back on before he could offer. She sat up and held her arms out for him as he dressed, and he chuckled as he crawled back into her embrace. David wouldn't fall asleep until dawn, but he watched as the succubus quickly fell asleep in his arms. She hadn't even bothered to ask about the blondes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marko and Paul have a night alone together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marko/Paul
> 
> These two get an entire chapter together 'cause I said so.

Marko and Paul sat on the railing next to eachother. After David and Heather left, Jude seemed completely content with bothering Dwayne the whole night. The brunette quickly left the group in hopes of shaking the blonde incubus, but it was all to no avail. That left the blondes alone. Together. For the first time since what had happened in Markos room.

Paul felt his mouth go dry when he looked at the other blonde. He studied him. His angelic face, his big brown eyes, and his chiseled jawline. How he styled his long, curly hair. All the boys were handsome, but Paul had never looked at any of them like that before. But how could he not when Marko had his knee between his legs just last night? When he’d purposely left him wanting more?

He'd been begging for attention before, but, now, he didn't know how to ask for it. Not when there was no buffer between them. And not when Marko had no choice but to either continue ignoring him or give his attention back. Paul hoped he wouldn't pick the former. Paul opened his mouth to speak, but Marko cut him off.

"I'm gonna go talk to those girls by the claw machine. Think you could use that one trick you know and win them something?" He asked, and Marko looked at him for the first time that night. Paul stared into the boys brown eyes, and gave him a quick nod. For once, his motor mouth had shut up.

Paul had learned all the tricks to the arcade games almost as soon as the arcade was introduced. The claw machine was easy. If someone wanted to win, they just had to know what to look for. The two hopped off the railing, and they made their way over to the two girls. Marko led them, and Paul trailed behind them. Marko took his pick, and sided up next to a petite blonde. That left Paul with a pretty redhead. He didn't mind the choice, and he gave her a large smile as he leaned against the claw machine. Marko leaned against the wall right where his choice was standing, and partially blocked her in as he asked,

"Now, what's your name?" As he reached out to play with her hair. The blonde gave him a flirty smile, and Paul did his best to push his thoughts from earlier away. But it was no use. Even as he talked to the girl, his mind drifted to last night. He thought about the kiss, Markos words, his hand, everything. He flirted the best he could with the redhead, and won her affection by winning her a stuffed animal. It was a trick he used somewhat often, and it never failed to get the results he wanted. But, all the while, he was casting glances at the blonde. He watched the way he talked to the girl, how he tilted her chin up and made him look him in the eyes. He hadn’t even realized he’d left his mind-link open until Marko sent him a smirk, and Paul flushed for a moment. The redhead gave him a confused look, and he smoothly said,

“Sorry, I’m just not used to talking to someone so pretty.” And that made her blush. She swatted at his arm gently, but she loved the attention. When he tried to focus on the girl in front of him, Markos thoughts bled into his head. He saw images from the night before. How needy he had looked beneath him, and how red his lips were when he’d pulled away. It was making Paul more and more flustered and he couldn’t believe that Marko was teasing him. In front of their meal, no less. 

Once the redhead was hooked, it was cake getting them both to the beach. Humans always found strength in numbers, like almost all creatures. They would never let their friend go alone, especially with two strange boys. So, the blonde followed Marko and Paul to the beach as well. It wasn’t like she was unwilling. Marko managed to keep her occupied fairly well, and Paul chatted the redhead up as they took them to a secluded spot. The entire way, Marko sent Paul images in his mind. 

Paul and Marko built a bonfire for the two of them, and produced both weed and drinks for the both of them. After the girls were properly drunk and high, the boys made their move. Marko was quick to makeout with his girl, and Paul followed suit. It was easy getting them both out of their pants, but Paul was distracted. He could hardly focus on the girl underneath him, and he was hypersensitive to the moans coming from the boy only a few feet away from him. Marko didn’t make it any easier on him, and their link was flooded with thoughts between them. He dragged kisses down the girls neck, and inhaled her scent as he thrust inside her.

He only looked up for a second. He caught a single glimpse of him. Of how he had the girl on her hands and knees, pressing her into the sand as he fucked her from behind. He’d taken his jacket off, and Paul saw how his hips snapped into the girl. How the muscles of his abdomen tensed. He saw Markos face, how his head tilted back and how he closed his eyes as he fucked the girl. Paul let out a low groan, and he didn’t think before he bit the girl beneath him. He tore into her neck, and clamped a hand over her mouth to stop her screams. He drank deeply and savagely as he came inside her, and he groaned as the blood poured down his throat. When he tore away, he was nearly in a frenzy. His eyes were yellow and his face was monstrous. He’d torn the girl's throat out, and she stared blankly to the side as the rest of her blood seeped from her neck. Paul had blood down his chin and neck, and he wiped his mouth before he put himself back in his pants.

He looked at the other vampire, and watched as he held the limp girl to his chest. He’d pulled her up, and her head hung to the side as he drained the life from her. Her hand had reached up to grab his hair, to try to yank him away, and Paul watched as it fell. Paul lifted and tossed his girl's corpse into the fire. Marko did the same, and they panted as they watched the girls burn. They stood side by side, but none of them made a move to touch the other. Paul's face had only just turned back to normal, and he looked at the smaller boy besides him. He licked his lips, and thought of the night before once again. He wondered if Marko would let him touch him tonight, or if the boy would touch him. Marko snickered and shook his head. Paul furrowed his brows in confusion, and then Marko said,

“Dude, you really need to start closing your mind-link. You’re making it far too easy for me to make fun of you.” He said, and Paul stared at him as he realized. To him, this was all just a joke. He stared at him for a moment, and he didn’t think when he pushed him back into the sand.

***

Marko fell back into the sand with a thump, and he let out a surprised noise as he hit the sand. He glared at the taller boy, and quickly snapped,

“What the fuck?” But Paul was still staring at the fire. He wasn’t looking at him, and he couldn’t see the anger written on his face. Marko didn’t care to think of why the boy had suddenly pushed him, or why he was acting this way. Instead, his temper was quick to flare. He climbed to his feet, and pushed the taller male back. He didn’t succeed in making Paul fall to the sand, but he succeeded in making him take a step back. As he did, he shouted, “Dude, what is your problem?” And Paul gave him a fierce glare. It made him pause. Paul rarely got angry, truly angry. Especially at him. Paul was always too high or too happy to feel anything close to anger, and Marko had been his best friend for decades.

“My problem? My problem is you!” He said, and Paul pushed him again. Marko managed to keep himself from falling this time, but it wasn’t for Pauls lack of trying. The taller was quick to get in his face, and Marko almost had half a mind to be intimidated. He didn’t want to fight him. They’d rough-housed before, but they’d never actually fought. Marko stared at him dumbly as he asked,

“What?” And Paul let out a frustrated noise in response. He reached between them, like he wanted to shake him. But he kept his hands off him and ran his hands through his hair instead. Marko didn’t understand why he was so upset. Or what had even gotten into him. A minute before they’d been fine. Teaming up on girls and eating them like usual. Sure, Markos mind had drifted to the boy a few times, but there was no way he’d known about that. Marko was sure he’d closed their link. Well, until Paul said,

“You’ve been teasing me all night! Sending me images and- And it’s all just a big joke to you. That’s not cool man.” He said, and he calmed down a bit as he repeated, “It’s not cool.” And Marko stared at him. He tried to process what Paul was saying, and embarrassment flushed through him. He hadn’t realized he’d been projecting his thoughts. Or that the boy thought he was flirting with him by doing so. He realized that Paul must’ve taken his statement as him admitting he’d been playing a cruel joke on him all night. Really, Marko had just been commenting on how Paul was blatantly thinking about touching him and being touched by him. He quickly stammered,

“I-I didn’t realize- I didn’t think-” But Paul was quick to snap. His eyes were angry as he said,

“Didn’t think what? That I’d be angry?” He asked, and Marko waved his hands away. As if to clear the air. He took a step towards him as he said,

“I didn’t think my mind-link was open.” He admitted, and he looked at the sand meekly. He rubbed the back of his neck as he waited for the boys response. Now, he knew exactly how the boy had felt the night before. It was beyond embarrassing, and even more so when he waited for Paul to piece it together. Marko was still figuring everything out, but Paul was the first person he’d done something with and had been the most his speed. Jude was too dominating. He made him feel weak and small, even when he’d been the one who’d been getting head. It was like Jude would devour him if given the chance. Dwayne was nice, soft, but definitely not Markos usual style. He was too much of a top, even when he was being gentle. But Paul was different. Paul obviously didn’t care about whether he topped or bottomed, and he’d handed complete control over to him from the beginning. He let Marko call the shots, decide how much or how little he wanted. Well, until now.

Paul stared at him, and he didn’t say another word before he grabbed him. Just like Marko had done the night before, Paul crashed their lips together. He practically tackled him, and Marko lost his footing. The two fell into the sand, and Marko felt all the air rush out of him as the boy landed on top of him. However, Paul didn’t stop. He climbed into his lap and straddled his hips, and his mouth was needy against his. Paul only pulled away to rip Markos shirt over his head, and Marko let out a soft laugh as the boy did it. He’d never seen the other blonde so riled up before, and it was actually cute. It was also a bit of an ego boost. Paul was completely shameless as he grinded down against his crotch, and Marko was quick to grab his hips. He didn’t know if he wanted to stop him or press him down harder, but Paul was quick to make the call. He kissed him again, and Marko barely had to ask for permission into the boys mouth.

Paul was eager and willing to submit, and Marko gave his hair a soft tug just to hear him whine. Pauls hands ran down his chest, and Marko could still taste the blood on his tongue. It sent him into a frenzy, and his own hands scratched down his back before he grabbed his ass. Paul let out a moan, and his hands left him for just a moment. He heard a belt unbuckle, and Marko grabbed his hands then. Paul had been reaching for his, and he didn’t have to look into his head to know what he’d been planning. As much as he’d like to get ridden by anyone, they needed to set some boundaries.

“Wait.” He said, and Marko pulled away for a moment. Paul seemed to be having trouble controlling himself, and the boy leaned down to steal another quick kiss before Marko had to lightly push him away. “Paul, wait.” He told him, and Paul obeyed. He sat back, and the taller of the two was already panting.

“If you’re gonna tease me, please don’t- I’m really horny and I promise I’m really good at riding-” Paul quickly began rambling, and Marko had to cover his mouth to get him to shut up. He saw the way Pauls eyes darkened when he did, and Marko glared. Of course, Paul would be into that. It didn’t help that Paul seemed turned on by his glare as well.

“Paul, we need to go slow. I’ve never- I’ve never done anything like this with a guy before.” He said, and he pulled his hand away from Pauls mouth to let him talk. The boy took a deep breath to calm himself down, and then he placed his hands on Markos shoulders. He looked fairly serious, and Marko was almost a little surprised with how well he was dealing with the situation. Almost better than he was dealing with it himself.

“I can do slow.” He started, and he took another deep breath. “But please do not blue-ball me again or I will actually punch you in the face.” He said, and Marko let out a loud laugh. He knew his best friend well enough to know that he was just kidding, and Paul smiled at him. Marko took the boys chin in his hand, and pulled him in for a kiss. It was a soft one, the softest he’d kissed him yet. He felt the boy melt, and Marko pulled away to say,

“I think I’m ready to try hand-jobs.” He offered, and he was. He’d been thinking about it all night, actually. Paul let out a mock-disappointed sigh. He was already undoing his belt as he jokingly said,

“Fine.” As if he wasn’t willing to take whatever Marko was willing to give him. Marko laughed, but it died in his throat when he looked down at the boys dick. He looked back up at the blonde.

“Jesus.” He said, and Paul looked a little proud of himself. Marko saw the look on his face, and he arched a brow as he took one of his gloves off. Paul watched him do it, and he watched how hooded his blue eyes became. Marko licked his palm before he wrapped it around the tallers length. It felt a little strange in his hand, and he stroked him slowly at first just to get used to the action. He watched as Paul let out a soft groan, but he bit his lip. Marko smirked. He knew the boy didn’t want to push him, and he slowly started stroking him faster and faster.

It was fun to watch the boy come undone in his lap. He tried different things on him, things he knew he liked when he touched himself. He would twist his hand or rub his slit, and he’d let Pauls reactions guide him on what he should do next. Paul leaned in to kiss him, and Marko accepted it. But he didn’t allow him any semblance of control, not even for a second. He sucked Pauls bottom lip between his teeth, and gave it a sharp bite. Paul moaned and gripped his shoulders, and he bucked into his hand. Marko smirked and pulled away to say,

“You like that, huh? You like pain?” He asked, and Paul quickly nodded. He buried his face in his neck as Marko drew him closer and closer. Marko continued, “You like being treated like a little toy?” He asked him, and Paul moaned into his neck in response. Marko took that as a yes. It was interesting to find out. He’d seen the boy fuck countless girls for decades, but he’d never seen this side of him. He guessed he saved it for his own personal hook-ups. Marko gave him a soft squeeze as he began stroking him faster and faster. Paul was practically trembling in his arms, and he panted and gasped into his neck. Marko grabbed his ass, and fondled it as he brought the boy closer and closer to his release. He tugged on his hair, just to get a reaction out of him. Marko liked the way the boy whined, but he wanted to hear him beg. “Say my name.” He demanded, and Paul moaned into his neck.

“Marko.” He quickly said, and Marko hummed. He didn’t have to tell him to say it again, as it quickly began falling from his lips in a quick chant. He was coming undone, and it didn’t take long until the boy bucked his hips and shivered in his arms. “Fuck, god. Fuck.” A loud moan was ripped from his lips, and Marko pumped him until the boy begged him to stop. Marko tucked him back into his pants, and he leaned back on his arms. Paul panted and ran a hand through his hair, still sitting upright in Markos lap. Most of his mess had ended up on Markos chest, and the smaller gestured to it.

“Clean this up, and then you can suck my dick.” He told him, and he watched as Pauls eyes suddenly seemed excited. Marko could guess that the boy hadn’t expected he’d get to do anything to him. The vampire was quick to lean down and lick his mess off his chest, and Marko raised his eyebrows in surprise. The boy stared up at him, and Marko stared back. He let out a soft breath, as the boy dragged his tongue over his abdomen. Even once everything was gone, the boy continued the action. Marko bit his lip, and he watched as Paul smirked. His hands were quick, and he had him out of his pants and in-between his lips in a matter of seconds.

Marko tilted his head back and let out a soft sigh, his hand tangling in the blondes hair. He guided his head up and down his length, and bucked his hips for the boy to take him deeper. Paul was quick to please, and he was completely shameless about the sounds his suction made. Marko watched him, his eyes hooded and his mouth hanging just slightly ajar. It was a pleasant sight, and he was quick to force his head down so he could lay back and fuck the boys mouth. Paul didn’t seem to mind at all, and his eyes stared up at him as he moaned and hummed around his length. The vibrations felt far too good around him, and Marko was quick to say,

“Fuck, you’re so- Shit, that feels- Oh, fuck.” He said, and he squeezed his eyes shut as he tilted his head back. He could feel his orgasm coming, and he forced Paul all the way down his length. The boy took him with ease, and swallowed around him until he came down his throat. Marko bucked his hips up, pressing himself down as far as he could as his climax ripped through him. “Fuck, that was so good. Shit.” He said, and he let out a sigh as the boy pulled off him. It turned into a soft laugh, and he ran a hand through his hair. Paul kissed his way up his chest, his neck, and then his jaw before he hung above him. He wore a smile on his face, and Marko reached up to caress his cheek. He was still coming down off his high when Paul asked,

“So, I did good?” And Marko let out another soft laugh. He wasn’t familiar with Pauls need to be praised, but he gave it to him anyways. He genuinely meant it as he said,

“Really good. Wow.” He was still a little breathless. Paul beamed down at him, and he didn’t hesitate to kiss him. Marko accepted the kiss and held him by the back of his neck. He sucked on the boys bottom lip, before their tongues greeted eachother. He didn’t think he’d enjoy kissing him, let alone any guy, this much. When they pulled away and started to pull themselves back together, Paul asked,

“So, do you wanna keep this to ourselves or…” He trailed off, and Marko thought about it for a moment. He’d been hesitant to tell the boys about Jude, but Dwayne had spilled the beans on that one and about their own makeout session on the couch. Not to mention, all the boys already knew about their little makeout session in his room. So, there was really no point in keeping this a secret either, and he doubted either of them would be able to for long anyways.

“We can tell the guys. But let’s fuck with Heather for a bit.” He said, and Paul gave him a wide grin.

***

When both of them returned to the cave that night, they could tell Heather was still there. Both the blondes trailed her scent to David’s room, and they each took either side of the doorway. Heather’s head was on David’s chest, and the boy was reading a book as she slept. He lifted his eyes from the book when he saw both the blondes. He glanced down at the girl, and neither boy had to be told. David didn’t want them to wake her up, and both of them rolled their eyes. Paul whispered,

“She sleeps like a rock. I could set a firecracker off and she wouldn’t notice.” He told him, and David gave him a small glare. But the girl didn’t stir. Paul even dared to come into the room, and Marko had to stifle his laughter as he leaned over to press a kiss to her forehead. David was fine with it, until he gave her tail a small tug. It made her moan in her sleep, and all of them filed that away for future use. David swatted him away, and Paul quickly ducked away from the blow. He snickered as he danced away from him, and the two blondes left him and Heather alone for the rest of the night.

They were in the main room when Dwayne came back to the cave that night. They noted how he seemed a little more relaxed than usual, and the two sent eachother a look. Dwayne had gotten laid. They practically pounced on him as they demanded the information, but Dwayne was a steel trap like always. They poked into his mind, but it was to no avail. They wouldn’t be getting a single thing out of him, even though they tried for the rest of the evening.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather learns demons have weaknesses too, and Jude learns the price of hunting at the boardwalk

Heather awoke an hour or so before sunset, and she smacked her dry lips together. She was thirsty, and she made a small noise as she lifted herself from David's chest. He grumbled and tried to pull her back down. It seemed that Heather had been his own personal teddy bear, and that he wasn't willing to let her go just yet. She had to stifle her giggle, and she pressed a kiss to his cheek. He hummed, and then said,

"Heather?" His voice was thick with sleep and his eyes were still closed. He seemed to still be half-asleep, and Heather giggled then. She pressed a kiss to his lips, and he tried to hold her against him. She pulled back and caressed his cheek. David could be so _cute_ when he wasn't being an asshole.

"I'm thirsty. Do you guys have any blood around?' She asked, and David furrowed his brows together. He said a simple,

"Just drink from me." And offered her his wrist. Heather swooned for a moment. The boy didn't know how much that meant to her. David was the suspicious type, and it was a big step for him to allow her to drink from him. He trusted her, and Heather melted. She grabbed his wrist gently, and made a small wound with her teeth. She didn't want to rip the boys wrist open, and she only drank a little. It tasted weird and was cold down her throat, but she tried not to be picky. When she laid back down, she felt content and thoroughly tired. She hadn't even spilled a single drop. She drifted back to sleep just as easily as she had during the night.

When the boys awoke that night, none of them left Heather alone. She was pulled from lap to lap, and Heather was currently in Dwayne's. He was holding her gently, and he let her simply lay her head on his shoulder. The blondes had been trying to grab or grope her, but Heather was too tired for any of their nonsense. She didn't usually sleep as much as she had the night before, so her head was cloudy as she laid it on Dwayne's shoulder. But, she was starting to feel a little funny. She didn't think anything of it at first.

He checked her forehead with the back of his hand, and frowned. Heather gave him a confused look, and he said,

"You're just a little colder than usual." He noted, and Heather furrowed her brows. She felt her own head, but it was useless. She couldn't feel a difference. Instead, she decided she'd head back to Cassandra's earlier than usual. If something was up, she could just ask Jude. 

She managed to teleport back home, and she walked into the house with her pajamas still on and holding her clothes from last night in her hands. She walked into the house, and she nearly fell when she walked through the door. The wards had sparked the second she'd walked in, and she let out a loud cry. She quickly threw herself back over the threshold, and her cry grabbed both the attention of the witch and the incubus. Heather had slashes all over her, and Jude quickly said,

"What the fuck?" As he went to check who was at the door. Heather had fallen to her knees, and she was touching one of the slashes on her cheek. Blood was pouring out of it. He picked her up like she weighed nothing, and carried her across the threshold. The wards didn't hurt her this time, and she whimpered in pain. Her wounds weren't healing as quickly as usual, and it was the first time she'd felt physical pain in a long time. Jude laid her on the couch. He felt the back of her forehead, and then said, "Shit. You're freezing." He said, and Cassandra stood at her head. She made Heather look up at her by cupping her face and was trying to keep her conscious. She was losing a lot of blood.

"Heather, what happened? Who were you with?" She demanded, and Heather didn't have to try to speak. The second the words were asked, Heather's mind answered her. She saw the boys and the cave, but nothing that would clue her in as to why Heather was so sick. "Did you eat anything? Drink anything?" She asked. There were only certain things that could harm demons, and she doubted the boys had anything that would. Heather only thought about drinking David's blood for a moment before Cassandra said, "Shit. She drank David's blood. Heather!" She slapped her face to keep her awake. Heather felt so tired. She wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. She barely fought to keep her eyes open.

Jude didn’t waste a moment. He opened Heather's mouth and stuck his fingers down her throat. He pressed down hard, knowing that most sex demons didn't have a gag reflex. His claws made him reach farther down her throat, and, gag reflex or not, she was going to puke. He'd be damned if she didn't. She tried to tear them out of her mouth, but Jude didn't let her. Cassandra had just enough time to grab a trash can for Heather to puke into. She leaned over the couch as she spilled her guts. Jude rubbed her back as she did, and he held her hair back so she wouldn't get any blood in it.

Cassandra went to go make her some special tea, and she'd be damned if Heather didn't drink it. Cassandra came back with something for her to wipe her face and the tea, and both of them made her drink the entire cup. She could tell it had some sort of magic in it, and both of them watched her as she drained the cup. 

Jude picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. He held her up her waist as she brushed her teeth, and he ran a bath for her. He helped her undress and climb in, and he didn't even make a single lewd comment as she sunk into it. He helped her wash herself, getting all the blood off of her, and even washed her hair for her. She relaxed into his touches, and hummed as his claws scratched her scalp. When he was done, he used a cup to rinse her hair and helped towel her off afterwards. He put her in her own set of pajamas, and he frowned when he smelled them. Heather knew they smelled like David. He tossed them in the trash without a word, and Heather gave him a look. He gave her one back, and snapped his fingers. The trash can lit in flames.

She'd never seen the boy be so protective. He held her like she was made of glass, and any second she would break. Heather turned and held her arms out, and the boy lifted her by her legs this time. He wrapped them around his waist as he carried her to her bedroom, and laid her down on the bed. He brought her a glass of blood, human this time, and made her drink all of it.

"I'll get dinner tonight, alright? Just rest." He told her, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She whined and grabbed his hand. She didn't want him to leave. He'd never been this nice to her before, and she didn't want it to end. He smiled at her and said, "I'll be back. I just have some business to take care of, alright? Go to sleep, darling." He caressed her cheek as he said those words, and Heather leaned into the touch. She was too tired to question him, even if she did feel better. The stress her body had endured was weighing heavily on her, and she couldn't think to refuse. She nodded, and he gave her another smile before he closed the door behind him.

***

Jude hadn’t been scared in a long time. He hadn’t even been scared when he fought the boys. There was no reason to be. Jude was a force of nature. He could flatten mountains and tear the hearts out of an entire city. But when he saw Heather kneeling on the ground completely cut up, fear had gone down his spine. He’d been scared when he felt her forehead. She’d gone down to almost a human temperature. It was like the fire under her skin was being snuffed out. Fear had gone down his spine again when Cassandra told him that she’d drank vampire blood.

Demons couldn’t eat other supernatural beings and expect to keep them down for long. It would kill them if they didn’t puke it up within a certain amount of time. Of course, Heather didn’t know that or else she wouldn’t have made such a stupid mistake. He had needed to get it out of her system as quickly as possible, and she was lucky that she hadn’t waited longer before coming to them. He didn’t even question himself as he took care of her. He just wanted to make sure she was okay, make sure she could get some rest and eat a proper meal to get her strength back. 

When he went downstairs, Cassandra stared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. She had a small smirk on her face and she shook her head. Jude gave her a glare as he went to head for the door. He was going to have a _chat_ with those vampires.

“Jude, don’t kill them.” She said, and Jude shot her another glare. His tail was flicking behind him wildly, and he didn’t break his pace for the door. “Jude.” She called again, and this time he stopped. He sighed, and turned around to look at her.

“What?” He asked, and held his hands up in exasperation. He didn’t have time for this. While he may not kill them, he was definitely going to make them aware of their actions. They’d almost killed Heather, and they were going to at least apologize for it. Jude didn’t think about why he wasn’t immediately resulting to killing them. He would’ve killed them for less, and almost had. Before, they’d simply scared a girl that was his own kind. Now, they’d almost killed Heather. Very different situations, and yet he still didn’t want to. Perhaps it was because he knew it would upset the succubus, or because he knew that it wasn’t really David’s fault. How could he have known? Heather herself didn’t, and Heather was going to be fine. She had to be. Cassandra gave him a wide smile.

“You like her.” She said. Jude stared at her for a moment. He didn’t say a word. He hadn’t thought about his actions or how he’d been feeling ever since she’d gotten home. When he did, he realized she may be right. For that entire time, he hadn’t thought about himself. He’d thought about Heather. How she needed help. How she probably wanted the taste out of her mouth. How she probably wanted the blood off her body. How she probably wanted to sleep and would need a meal to help her body return to its normal state. In the past hour, he hadn’t even thought about what he wanted. Jude may be emotionally stunted, but he wasn’t stupid.

“So?” He responded. He couldn’t deny it. Cassandra had access to his thoughts, so there was no lying to her. Instead, he could write her off as a friend. He was supposed to like his friends. A friend that he may care about. A little. But he was supposed to care about his friends too. Caring about a friend wasn’t a bad thing. Cassandra shook her head.

“No, you have _feelings_ for her.” She said, and this made Jude’s blood run cold. He refused to believe that. He couldn’t. He was over a thousand years old. He had only had feelings for one person in that time, and he’d swore to himself that it would never happen again. But when Cassandra raised an eyebrow at him, how could he deny it? Instead, he turned on his heel and stalked out of the house. He focused his thoughts on the boys and on getting Heather a meal. Not on Heather herself. But when he was out of the house and there was nothing in front of him except the endless black of the night sky, he let out a long breath.

He liked Heather.

***

David watched the blonde incubus approach them. Alone. Instantly, worry went through all the boys. Heather hadn’t exactly been in the best shape when she’d left, and now the boys regretted letting her go alone. Their minds went to the worst, and David was quick to ask,

“Where’s Heather?” Jude stared at him, and he shook his head at the question. The boy looked like he wanted to throttle him. But David noticed something he’d never seen in the incubus before. Vulnerability. The demon looked downright stressed. He ran a hand through his hair, and said,

“David, the only reason I’m not here to kill you is because she’s going to be fine.” He said, and he watched confusion fill the boys features. David barely even seemed to notice the threat. But Paul beat him to the punch.

“What happened?” He quickly asked, and all the boys attention was turned on him. They huddled around him, and it was the closest that they had all willingly stood near him without him making the first move. Jude motioned for them to follow him to the beach. He knew it was stupid, and definitely not suggested, that he told the vampires about one of their weaknesses. But he wanted them to know. He wanted them to realize just what they could’ve done to her. When they found a secluded spot, he sat in the sand. The boys sat around him, with Paul and Marko on his left and Dwayne and David on his right.

“Heather can’t drink or eat anything that isn’t human. The blood you gave her? If I hadn’t made her puke it up, she would’ve _died._ ” He explained, and he watched as Davids face went stony. He stared back at him, but he couldn’t read his face. However, his eyes were filled with regret. It made Judes anger fade just a bit. “Anything from another species interferes with the contract we all made with the devil. Hellfire is what keeps us alive. The hearts we eat? They feed the flames. Anything human does, but hearts most of all. But feeding the flames anything else? It snuffs them out.” He said, and he watched as the boys stared at him or at the sand. They all seemed to be contemplating this. Dwayne hollowly said,

“That’s why she was cold.” He stated, and Jude nodded. If her temperature had gotten down to a normal human temperature, her contract would’ve been broken. Then, she would’ve been as cold as the boys. Surprisingly, Marko asked a particularly thoughtful question.

“You mentioned a contract...What type of contract did she make?” He asked, and Jude frowned. That wasn’t even close to something Jude wanted to get into or explain to them. That was strictly demon business, more importantly Heathers business, and he made that clear by sending him a glare. But the boys stared at him and didn’t ask him another question. He sighed. He’d decided he’d give them something.

“Some are made willingly, some not. Heathers wasn’t.” He said. He felt for the girl. It was a nasty way to be turned, and an even nastier trick from the devil himself. He knew her story, and he wished that Heather was a little more willing to kill the bastard that did it. However, she was adamant about leaving her continued existence unknown to him. 

“Where is she?” David asked, and Jude gave him a small glare. He didn’t intend on letting him see her, and David glared back. Jude knew that this would end in a bloodbath if one of them didn’t give up, and, despite his anger, he knew Heather wouldn’t want that. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

“She’s at home. In her bed. I came to let you guys know what happened, and to pick her up something to eat.” He explained, and David frowned at that. Jude knew about the rule. THis was their territory and only their group hunted- yadda, yadda, yadda. But he didn’t have time for a pissing match with David. Jude thought to continue, to mention how David was the one who’d almost killed her in the first place, but, instead, David gave him a nod. It was surprising. It was the first time the male had ever agreed with him on anything. The other boys seemed just as surprised as he did.

Jude picked up a handsome little blonde, someone who almost looked a little bit too much like David. Jude didn’t bother trying to flirt with him, and he’d taken him to a back alley to hypnotize him instead. He held the boys hand, and he was in a daze as the vampires led him off the boardwalk. As long as he kept contact with the human, he’d be trapped in the void. 

Apparently, they intended on following them to Cassandras house. Jude didn’t care, but it was David that stopped him. They had walked to the parking lot where the boys bikes were, but not a single soul was around. He grabbed him by the arm, and Jude looked down at it before looking at David. David didn’t drop his hand as he said,

“If I allow you to take him back to her, you know what that means, right?” He asked him, and Jude narrowed his eyes at him. He looked at all the other boys, and then back at David. He didn’t intend on becoming anyone’s pet anytime soon.

“And you know that I’d sooner rip your heart out and eat it than allow myself to be in some weird, pseudo-relationship with any of you, right?” He replied snarkily, and David smirked at him. He looked amused by the incubus’ defiance, and it was a quick change from his usual shameless attempts to get inside his pants. David dared to brush a piece of his hair behind his ear, and Jude narrowed his eyes at him once more. David was on thin ice already, and he wasn’t helping his case.

“Interesting words coming from you, but we’ll see.” He replied, and Jude decided he didn’t have time for this. Heather needed her strength. He tugged the boy along, and then they both disappeared in a flash of flames.

***

David lit his cigarette, and inhaled before blowing out a puff of smoke into the night air. Paul was practically bouncing, and he wrapped an excited arm around Markos shoulders. Marko looked just as pleased, and even Dwayne seemed content with the current development. Two demons. They had two demons all to themselves.

David had decided it the minute Jude admitted to saving Heather. He knew Jude, or at least knew his type. Jude wouldn’t save someone if they were his own mother. But he’d been the one who’d made her puke. He’d been the one who saved her life. Just like Heather had done for Marko. He hadn’t thought about it, he’d just acted. It was their first clue that Heather hadn’t hated them as much as she liked to pretend she did. That she cared. Jude cared about Heather, and the boys could only tolerate that under one circumstance. If he was theirs too.

Not only that, but David would’ve been the one who’d accidentally killed their little pet. He couldn’t deny that the incubus had done him a huge favor. He was grateful Jude had been there. In his eyes, Markos incident was officially forgiven. The others seemed to agree.

David had already guessed what had happened between Dwayne and Jude, so the incubus had already made his rounds. He’d completely won Paul over, interested Marko, and satisfied Dwayne. So far, he fit in rather well. David looked at the rest of his coven.

“After we visit Heather, lets go tell Max our problems are officially under control.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather makes up with the boys and solves one of her problems.

When the boys arrived, Heather had already eaten the heart of the boy. They'd killed him in the living room so there'd be an easier clean up, and Heather was already in the kitchen. She'd turned on the radio, and the boys found that she looked completely fine. Better than fine. She was humming along as she ground up the meat, and the boys absolutely had no idea what to make of the sight. She still had blood around her mouth, and Jude left the boys to stand besides her, and she pressed a kiss to his lips. They'd expected her to be in pain or sick, not happily making dinner. But Heather seemed better than ever. 

When her eyes fell on the vampires, her smile slipped from her face. Then, the boys realized. The three other vampires looked to David. Heather was better because of Jude, so of course she'd be happy and fine around him. David was the one who'd hurt her, not him.

Heather didn't know what she'd feel when she saw the boys that night. Jude told her they were coming, but it still didn't prepare her for the sight of them. When she looked at David, all the pain from before had rushed back. She knew she couldn't necessarily blame him. He hadn't known, and neither had she. But he was the cause of her brush with death, and it was too fresh for her to think completely rationally. In the back of her mind, she wondered how many of her lovers were going to be the reason she'd been close to dying. She saw Jude's smirk when she turned her attention back to the grinder. Once all the meat was thoroughly grinded, she sprinkled some spices in and began to mix them.

"I'm making sausage and tortellini tonight." She said, and she heard quick footsteps. She looked over just in time to watch Jude grab David's hand, preventing it from turning her. The two were glaring at eachother, and Jude looked ready to rip into the vampire. She frowned at the sight. While she didn't necessarily feel wonderful towards the boys, she didn't want any rough-housing between Jude and the vampires. She laid a hand on Judes, and said, "Jude, why don't you go get me some tortellini from the store?" It was a question, but it came out more like a command. He looked at her, and he had a frown on his face. He let out a soft sigh, and let David rip his hand from his grip. He knocked his shoulder into him as he passed, and didn't spare any of the other boys a glance as he went towards the door. Even at night, the store would be too public of a place to teleport to. This would give Heather some alone time with the vampires. 

David tilted his head as he looked at her, and Heather turned her attention back to the meat. She didn't know what she wanted to say to them. Well, she didn't know what she wanted to say to David. She licked her lips, and David gently grabbed her chin. He made her look at him, and she stared at him as he spoke,

"Are you alright?" The question made her take a deep breath, and she nodded her head. She was fine. Jude had made her vomit in time, and Cassandras tea had healed her wounds. Once she'd eaten the heart, she felt as good as new. David continued stare, and he softly asked, "Are we alright?" This was a harder question. When he asked it, the other vampires decided to give them some space. They went to go see what Cassandra was doing in the living room.

She couldn't blame him. She really couldn't. There was no way he could've possibly known, especially when Heather hadn't the faintest idea herself. She'd been the one who'd asked, and he'd simply offered. She was the one who accepted it. She was the one who drank from him. If anything, the two shared the blame. It was a stupid mistake. But she couldn't help it. It was hard to look at him. It'd been his blood that had almost killed her, his blood that had scorched the back of her throat when it came back up. His blood that had almost snuffed out her flames. She bit her lip and moved her chin out of his grasp.

She could feel his eyes on her still, and she chose her words carefully. She didn't want to hurt him, despite everything.

"I know that you didn't know. So, I can't really blame you for what happened. I'm just, it was just really-" Traumatic was the word, but it stuck in her throat. It reminded her of Jesse. It was the second time someone she trusted had nearly been the cause of her death, even if it was unintentional. She was starting to think she'd be cursed. More so, she was starting to wonder if this was bound to happen again with one of the others. The thought of Jesse made her stop dead in her tracks, and David pulled her gently away from the meat she was prepping. He sat her on the counter, and held her shaking hands.

"I know. I'm sorry, Heather. I really am." He said, and Heather let out a small sigh. She could feel hot tears pooling at her eyes, and she wiped them away in frustration. She didn't want to cry, and she didn't want to be angry with him. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tight. He seemed surprised, and he slowly wrapped his arms around her after a moment. She laid her head on his shoulder, and they were both quiet for a minute. Finally, Heather said,

"It's not even what happened that's making me upset. It's just-" She paused. She didn't know if she wanted to tell him about Jesse. She'd gone into a haze the last time his name had been said, and nearly had an emotional breakdown. But if David and her were going to move on from this, he needed to know why it pained her as much as it did. 

"What is it?" He asked, and Heather couldn't keep it from him now. He wanted to know, and he'd have to find out eventually. She pulled away, and she cupped his face. He placed a hand over hers, and the other one wiped a stray tear that fell from her cheek. It was comforting to know that if she told him, she probably wouldn't need to repeat it to the rest of them.

"Um, y'know how my page said I was a botched ritual sacrifice?" She started, and he nodded. She took a deep breath before she continued, "Well, it wasn't like a random person did it. Um, it was my ex, Jesse." It was the first time she'd said his name in months. It pained her to have to say it. "He's the one I came to get away from. He- He took me in the woods because he said he wanted to show me how much he loved me. I thought we were going to-" She shook her head. That part didn't matter. "He had all these candles set up and a blanket laid down, and I thought he was just being romantic. But, then he tied me up and he- He-" She paused and clapped a hand over her mouth before a sob could escape it. She remembered the woods like it was yesterday. 

She couldn't continue or even get to the point she was trying to make. She started hyperventilating when she thought of the night, and hot tears began streaming down her face. David grabbed her and tried his best to calm her down, but it was no use. He didn't know what to do or how to make her stop. Her sobs caught the attention of the other boys, and it was Dwayne that took his place. David was far too willing to let him take over, and he stood to the side as he watched. He stood in-between her legs and cupped her face with both of his hands.

"Heather, breathe." He told her, and let one hand fall from her face to demonstrate the slow rise and fall of his chest. He took deep breaths with her until she'd calmed down, and then he grabbed a napkin to wipe her face. "It's okay. We get the picture. You don't have to tell us any more." His voice was deep and soothing, and Heather let her head fall against his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. She took a few more deep breaths, until she realized she'd never gotten to the point.

"It just- It's not the first time someone close to me has almost killed me. And, I don't know, it just reminded me of it. I'm starting to feel like I'm cursed or something." She mumbled the last part. It was easier to talk to them with her face in Dwayne's chest. That way, she didn't have to look at him.

The boys went silent after that, and none of them moved.

***

Suddenly, it made sense as to why Heather only kept their relationship sexual. Why she never wanted to go on dates. Why she only told David she was his during sex, and only when she absolutely couldn't tolerate anymore. And why she was only truly sweet to them afterwards. She was scarred, and she was scared that they'd all do the same. It didn't help that David had basically confirmed her fears. She'd taken a step in the right direction with him, she'd slept the entire night with him, and he'd almost killed her.

"Heather, we're not going to hurt you." Marko said. He'd slid up to her side, and he brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She let out a small laugh as she lifted her head. It was humorless, and they knew what she was going to say before she said it.

"David already has. How am I supposed to believe you?" She asked, and the question pained all of them. It didn't help that her tone was harsh, and David would've corrected her if it wasn't for the situation. Paul was quick to stand behind Marko and Dwayne and say,

"Hey, you're ours, babe. Seriously, we'd never do anything to hurt you. On purpose." He added the last bit as an afterthought, and Heather let out another humorless laugh. She looked close to tears again. David moved closer, and took her other side. He took one of her hands, and she let out a soft sigh when she looked at him. She still hadn't forgiven him, and he wondered if she'd be able to after hearing what she'd said. He'd fucked up. Royally. Now, he wished Jude had punched him or something. He squeezed her hand and said,

"Let us prove it to you."

***

Heather felt Cassandra press into her mind the minute David had said the words. Cassandra never spoke to her telepathically fairly often, but she knew the girl could. It’s why her sudden voice in her head didn’t scare her. _Ask them._ She said, and Heather gulped. She looked at all of her boys, and she hoped, prayed even, that this would go over well. She highly doubted it.

“Um, Cassandra has this ritual she has to do soon.” She started, and the boys stared at her. None of them seemed to know where she was taking this. She continued, “She needs me and Jude to participate. I’m, um, a little scared to do it.” She said, and the boys eyes softened. They could understand why. Marko ran a hand through her hair, and it urged her to continue. “It would really help my nerves if you would participate.” She said the last sentence in a rush. They all stared at her, and she waited for them to react. Dwayne blinked at her, and his expression went completely stony. Quietly, he asked,

“What would we need to do?” And Heather cringed. This was going to be hard to explain. How was she going to tell them that she needed them to bleed for it? That they’d each have to give a fourth of their blood? It was Paul that cut in.

“Is this like one of those fertility rituals?” He had a wide smile on his face, and he seemed excited by the idea. Heather gave him a small glare, and he quickly took the hint. No, it was not a fertility ritual. There would be no fucking. She looked back at Dwayne, and she played with her fingers as she quietly said,

“A lot of things. But, um, mostly she’d need you, need us, to give blood.” She said, and it was suddenly like she could hear a pin drop. All of the boys had stopped breathing, and they seemed shocked by her request. She waited for them to respond, and she watched as they either stared at her or at David. He was the one who called the shots, so she wasn’t surprised.

He was staring straight at her, and he narrowed his eyes for a moment as he considered it. He looked at her, and then at each of the boys. He seemed hesitant, but he asked,

“Exactly what kind of ritual is this?” And Cassandra was quick to come to Heathers rescue. She stole all of their attention as she dropped her grimoire on the table. She flipped to the page, and the two blondes left Heathers side once David did. Dwayne helped Heather off the counter, and then he went to look at the page Cassandra was showing them as well. Cassandra had pulled out a chair, and she sat as they crowded around her. 

Heather felt relieved when Jude came back, and he furrowed his brows at the sight at the kitchen table. He handed Heather the shopping bag, and she wordlessly went to prepare dinner as Cassandra explained and answered all of their questions.

***

The boys were incredibly skeptical, and rightfully so. They read the page in front of them, and David frowned when he saw how much blood she required. It was almost a full persons worth, and he was quick to piece together that the witch probably wasn’t against killing someone for what she needed. It made him even more wary of the situation, but she quickly said,

“Each of you will be giving the same amount as Jude and Heather. It’s a hell of a coincidence that there’s four of you.” She said, and David gave her a small glare when she smiled at him. David knew enough about witches to know that they didn’t believe in coincidence. They believed in fate. She probably thought it was exactly that. 

“Yeah.” He replied shortly, and she rolled her eyes as she continued to list off the steps of the ritual. She gave them a full run-down, and didn’t spare a single detail. Jude and Heather prepared dinner behind them, but David could tell they were listening. 

“Consider it a bonding experience. I have to drink all six of your blood, so you guys have the easy part.” She said, and David scowled at her then. Bleeding for a witch wasn’t going to be easy. The boys didn’t trust her, and it wasn’t like they’d ever been in a ritual before. Cassandra continued with, “If you’re worried about having not been in a ritual before, I was planning on having Heather do a few beforehand as well. Just to get over her fear a little bit.” She said, and David watched as she cast her eyes to the succubus. Heather ignored her gaze, but he saw her tail wrap around her own leg.

“What were you thinking?” David asked. He’d been the most verbal of any of the boys in the past half hour. The others seemed to be too lost in their own heads, or they were reading and rereading the page. Cassandra gave him a smirk as she said,

“Didn’t one of you mention a fertility ritual?” She asked, and Paul quickly grinned. Suddenly, he didn’t seem to hate the idea as much anymore. The suggestion even caught Markos interest, and Dwayne rolled his eyes at the two blondes. “I can’t promise that exactly, but one of my clients does need help with getting a date. I know this one ritual, and if the two of you are interested then-” But Cassandra was cut off by Heather.

“Are you planning a threesome for me?” She asked mockingly, and Cassandra gave her a small glare. She rolled her eyes, and flipped to the page of the ritual she was talking about. Both Pauls and Markos eyes widened by the graphic image depicted on it, and she flipped the book around to show the girl.

“So, double penetration is where you cross the line?” She asked her back just as mockingly, and Heather looked at the page. David watched as her face heated up from the sight of the image, and she shot Cassandra a glare. She turned back to the pot without a word, and flipped the girl off. After that, both the blondes seemed on board, but only if they got to complete that ritual beforehand. David and Dwayne shared a look, but they didn’t bother to talk through their mind-link. Cassandra would hear them either way. They didn't have much of a choice when it came to agreeing. They wanted to prove to Heather that they could be trusted and that they'd do practically anything to get her to. They just needed something of greater or equal value from the witch if they were going to do this, but they didn't know what yet. David looked at the witch, and said,

“We’ll do it, but you’ll owe us each a favor.” He said, referring to not only him and Dwayne, but the pair of blondes as well. Cassandra narrowed her eyes at him. It was a vague request, and she seemed just as suspicious of them as they were of her. It didn’t make David like her more. After a moment of silence, David held his hand out for her to shake. There was no room for negotiation as far as he was concerned. Cassandra looked at it, and then at the demons in the room. Making a contract in front of demons was a dangerous thing. Almost as dangerous as making one with one of them. Yet, she still placed her hand in his, and the two shook on it.

***

It had been three days since the incident, and the boys had been on their best behavior since then. They practically waited on her every single need. They did everything she said, and Jude was thoroughly impressed. She had four pet vampires, and all of them wanted to prove to her that she could trust them. That she could love them.

They let her hunt as much as she wanted, and she made them meals every night so far. Jude ignored the boys, and Heather had arched a brow at his sudden change. He'd shrugged her off, and didn't bother giving her an explanation. Fucking them when he'd been a free man was one thing, but now he didn't want any of them thinking that they owned him. He was _not_ theirs to keep. It was getting harder and harder to deny them, as now they approached him. Heather was eating some popcorn and sitting on a railing. Paul was holding her close while Marko took her other side. She leaned her head on Markos shoulder, and the three were scanning the crowd. They had hung extra close to her after the mention of the potential ritual, but Heather was pushing it off. They still hadn’t told her what had happened between them, even though Jude could clearly guess, and she refused to do it until they told her. They snickered everytime she thought it up, so Jude guessed it’d be awhile.

Jude shrugged Dwayne's arm off his shoulder for the fifth time that night. He was sitting on the back of a bench, his feet on the actual seat. Dwayne was leaning right next to him. It made it so Jude's shoulder was the perfect height for him to rest his arm on, but Jude was quickly becoming annoyed. The next time he did it, Jude turned his head and snapped his teeth at the offending limb. Dwayne chuckled, which appalled the demon, and ran his fingers through his hair. He traced where the base of Jude's horns would be, and, even with them gone, it still made him shiver. He swatted Dwayne's hand away.

"Stop it." He spat, but the brunette didn't seem shaken or bothered. His arm went to rest on Jude's shoulder once more, and this time Jude didn't shrug it off. He cursed the vampire inside his head, and he couldn't help the small twitch when he thought about Dwayne touching his horns. He didn’t have to look at the brunette to know he was smirking at him.

David was sitting besides him, actually sitting on the bench, and he was smoking. The boys needed to find a potential meal, and David had spotted a group of surf-nazis he’d never seen before. Well, Jude assumed they were surf-nazis by the dyed hair and the piercings. He didn’t really understand the term. Finally, Jude said,

“Why don’t we get Heather to reel them in?” He asked David. He was impatient. He wanted the boys to eat so they could leave. Being around the boys and not fucking them made it so he could barely stand to be around them for long. It drove him insane whenever Dwayne would trace his horns, or Paul would press against him and ghost his hand over where the base of his tail would be, or when Marko would send him a flirty smirk that he’d just _love_ to wipe off his angelic face. Especially when David would glare at him, which is exactly what he did then. He’d kept Heather to himself for the past three nights, and he planned on doing it again. Much to the other fours growing annoyance. David took a drag of his cigarette, and then his eyes flicked to Heather. He hadn’t asked her to reel anything in for them yet, and Jude didn’t know what he was waiting for. Those boys would practically be putty in her hands. Instead, David said,

“You want ‘em so bad, why don’t you go get ‘em?” He said to him, and he quirked an eyebrow up at him. Jude glared down at him, and he beared his teeth for a moment. It was Heathers sweet voice that kept him from ripping into the vampire.

“Please, Jude?” She asked, and Jude’s attention snapped to her. He looked at her, and saw that she was leaning past Marko and Dwayne so she could send him a smile. He exhaled through his nose in a huff, and then looked back at the group of surf-nazis. He grumbled out a low,

“Fine. I’ll play bait.” As he shrugged off Dwaynes arm and stood to climb off the bench. He hadn’t even gotten a single step when he froze. Someone had slapped his ass, and he whipped around to glare at the platinum blonde first. He was smirking at him proudly, and didn’t even try to hide that he’d been the one to do it. Paul let out an ‘ooh’ sound and Marko snickered, but Jude ignored them. He narrowed his eyes at the vampire, and then made a quick decision. “Just for that, you can starve.” He said, and he headed for the exit of the boardwalk instead. 

“Aw, Jude.” Heather called after him, but not even the succubus could stop him when he’d made up his mind. He was tired of the vampires, and he needed a night away from them. If that meant a night away from Heather as well, then so be it. He hadn’t noticed that Heather had made David follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is up so late!! I had major writer's block today, but I wanted to get this up by today.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Jude's power struggle continues, Dwayne asks Heather an important question, and Marko decides to take a big step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David/Jude, Heather/Dwayne, Marko/Paul

Jude had never wandered the boardwalk by himself before. The people clung in a large group, and, even being as tall as himself, it was hard to move through the crowd. He almost considered getting something to eat. Instead, he simply admired the lights and listened to all the sounds around him. If this territory wasn't full of vampires, he may have picked it for himself. There was something going on around every corner. Colors danced around him. The sounds of laughter and screams curled around him. Truly, Santa Carla was an interesting place.

Jude had almost gotten to the exit when David stopped him. The crowd wrapped around him until only moments before, and he hadn't even realized the vampire had been following him. Until he felt gloved fingers wrap around his wrist, and Jude spun around. For a moment, he thought it could be anyone. Instead, there was the familiar sight of the platinum blonde boy. He nearly snarled at the sight of him, and the only thing preventing him from eating him right there was that they were in public. Well, barely. They were at the very edge, and only a few groups of teens were around them. David didn't look impressed, and even rolled his eyes. He gave him a look, and Jude quickly snapped,

"What do you want?" David let go of his wrist, but only to pull a pack of cigarettes from his coat. Jude frowned. The boy smoked like a chimney, and, as soon as he lit it, he stole the cigarette from his lips. Jude didn't even like cigarettes, he just didn't want David to ignore him. He was the one that stopped _him_. Not the other way around. Jude took a drag, and blew it not-so-subtly in the vampires face. David smirked and shook his head, and took the cigarette when Jude offered it back to him. He took a drag, and Jude wondered why he didn't just turn around and teleport out of there right then. Sure, it'd be risky, but who would really believe anyone that saw? He had half a mind to do it when David said,

"You're a pain in the ass, y'know?" He told him, and Jude blinked at him. He didn't know if he'd heard him right. Did David really just call _him_ a pain in the ass?

"Excuse me?" He asked. He stared at the vampire, and David shook his head before he took another drag. He exhaled, repeating the action of blowing smoke in his face. It made Jude want to tear him to shreds. He grit his teeth when David smiled at him.

"You ever heard the saying 'treat others how you'd like to be treated'? Well, the second anyone treats you how you treat them, you throw a tantrum." He told him, and Jude stared at him. He was utterly appalled by the boys bravery, and he considered killing him right then. Worse, he considered castrating him. He didn't open his mouth to speak. He didn't know how to respond. Instead, he glared at him with all the anger he could muster. David wasn't afraid, that much was clear. He reached up and held Jude's chin, and Jude looked down at the arm and then at the vampire. David hardly touched him, and he was pretty sure he hadn't since he'd slapped him on the ass.

"You didn't answer my question." Jude reminded. It was a reminder for both himself and the vampire. David was distracting him with the way he was looking at him, and he fought to keep his eyes on his. It was hard when David was clearly looking at his lips. David ran a gloved thumb over his bottom lip, and Jude had half a mind to bite it.

"I want to take you up on your offer." He told him, and Jude's eyes filled with confusion. He had no idea what the hell he was talking about, and his face made that perfectly clear. David smirked. His voice was smooth like silk when he said, "I’d like to fuck you into submission." And Judes eyes widened.

Jude was truly speechless. Usually, he'd jump at the first chance of any sign of attraction from the vampires. But the past three days had been different. He'd been actively avoiding and rejecting their advances. Jude hardly rejected anyone, let alone boys as attractive as the one in front of him. He had no idea what to say, and he gulped.

***

Heather sighed as she looked in the direction two of her boys had gone. She lifted her head from Markos shoulder and said,

“It’s been fifteen minutes. Ask him where he is.” She demanded, and both the blondes smiled at her. Marko pinched her cheek and Paul kissed her forehead.

“They’re fine, doll. David and him are just working out a few kinks.” Paul said, and Heather raised an eyebrow at him. She knew him well enough to catch the innuendo, and she knocked her shoulder against his. He grinned down at her, and Heather didn’t have to ask. The boys were definitely fucking it out, or at least David was attempting to.

She didn’t know what had gotten into Jude the past few days. She’d only gone with him the past three nights because she didn’t want to leave him by himself. He was getting moodier and moodier each day, and he threatened to break her bed the night before. Luckily, he hadn’t. She hoped that whatever he needed to get out of his funk, David gave it to him.

While Heather wanted to take this opportunity for some alone time with her boys, she didn’t want to leave any of them out. Especially Dwayne. Jude was who’d he’d been paying attention to that night, and she knew it must suck to have him swept right from under his feet. So, she asked him,

“Dwayne, honey?” She asked, and the brunette looked at her. “Do you wanna take me to the beach?” She asked sweetly, and he gave her a smile. When it came to Dwayne, that meant yes. Both Marko and Paul whined as she hopped off the railing and went to the brunette instead.

“Heather, seriously?” Marko asked, and Heather stuck her tongue out at the two boys. They still hadn’t told her what happened between them, and she didn’t plan on giving them anything until they did.

“Are you gonna tell me what happened?” She asked, and she watched as the two blondes looked at each other and smirked. That was a no. They enjoyed having their secret far too much, even if it meant that Heather wouldn’t sleep with them. So, she rolled her eyes and let the brunette whisk her away to the sandy dunes below.

***

Jude didn’t know how he’d gotten himself in this situation. One minute, he’d been on his way off the boardwalk, his dignity still perfectly intact. Now, he was bent over and being railed right under the boardwalk, and was gripping one of the poles for purchase. He had to cover his mouth to keep himself quiet, and the other arm wrapped around the pole. David wasn’t holding back a single bit of strength, and each thrust threatened to make Jude crush the wooden pole in his hand. He reached back and grabbed one of Davids arms. He was holding him by his hip, while the other held his hair in a tight ball. Judes hand grasped the one holding his hip, and David yanked his hair back.

It made a sharp cry slip from his lips, and he heard David chuckle behind him. His thrusts slowed, almost stopping completely. Jude cursed himself and the vampire.

“What did I say about being quiet?” David asked him, and Jude whimpered when he tugged his hair back. He made it so he had his head yanked back at an almost uncomfortable angle. He tightened his hold on his hair, and gave it another pull. It made Jude shiver, and he pressed his hips back against Davids. Just to get _something_ from the boy.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He quickly said, and he knew he’d be kicking himself later. He sounded so needy, so desperate. But David had been dragging this out for far too long. He didn’t even seem to care that anyone could find them. Anyone could wander down and see them. David was taking his time, and breaking him apart as if they had nothing to worry about. David yanked him up and back from his bent over position, and pressed his entire front to the pole. 

“Beg.” David commanded, and Jude internally groaned. He knocked his head against the pole at the thought. He may be needy and he may be desperate, but an incubus didn’t _beg._ The last bit of his pride refused to let him. David yanked his hair back once more, and Jude let out a soft cry. “I said, beg. Or I’ll leave you here and go fuck some other twink.” He said, and Jude fumed for a moment. He wasn’t a twink. He was a millenia and a half year old demon. As if to prove his point, David started slipping out of him.

“Okay, okay. Please, David.” He said quietly, and David thrusted back inside him. It made Jude bite his lip, and he knocked his head against the pole again. It was positively unfair how good David felt.

“Please, what?” David asked, and Jude grit his teeth. The vampire was an asshole. A dominating, sadistic asshole. Jude loved it.

“Please fuck me. Please make me come.” He said, and he heard him chuckle behind him. David thrust inside him again, and Jude let out a small, shaky breath. The hand in his hair tightened for a moment, just to tease him. Then, he slowly began rubbing a circle in the spot right above where the base of his tail would be. It made him moan and press his hips harshly back against the boys, and David only pressed harder. He was making him wait for it, and Jude thought he was going to go insane. Slowly, David began rolling his hips inside him.

“Who do you belong to?” He asked, and Jude grit his teeth at the question. Heather hadn’t spared him any details, and he figured it’d come up eventually. David wrapped his hand around his untouched dick, and stroked him slowly. Jude panted softly, and he didn’t know whether to press his hips back or roll them forward. Either way, David would probably punish him for it. “Hm?” He hummed, and Jude cursed himself. He cursed Heather, he cursed Cassandra, and he cursed every single one of the boys. Everyone who had anything to do with what led him to saying,

“You, David.” And David didn’t tease him anymore after that. He went back to ramming inside him, pressing right against his prostate with every thrust. Jude clamped his hand back over his mouth to stop his cries, and the hand stroking him only matched Davids pace. Jude came with a gasp and a shudder that ran through his entire body, and David kept pumping inside him until he came a few minutes later. Jude was trembling from overstimulation, and he grabbed Davids wrist to try to rip his hand away from his oversensitive cock. But David didn’t let him, and he couldn’t stop the twitches that ran through his body.

David pulled out with a satisfied sigh, and Jude wrapped both his arms around the pole as he finally relaxed. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. He still hadn’t broken a sweat, but he couldn’t deny that it was a much different experience than what he was used to. He gulped as he began to feel Davids seed running down his thighs, and then he felt a ghost of Davids touch. The boy had already fixed his own attire, and was trying to help Jude compose himself. Jude hissed at him, and swatted away his hands.

He wasn’t some pathetic little bottom. He could fix his own pants, and he didn’t need David to take care of him. He pulled his underwear and pants up, and ignored the other boys eyes on him. He fixed his hair and straightened out his shirt, and he was content with the fact that his curiosity had been satisfied. He knew what David was like, and now he could get on with his life. David grabbed him by the wrist before he could walk away, and slammed him back against the pole. Jude glared at him, and quickly spat,

“You got what you wanted. What else-” But David had yanked him down by the back of his neck and kissed him. In their time together, David hadn’t kissed him. As much as he didn’t want to, he melted. His anger slipped away, and he slid his lips passionately against the boys. He cupped his face, and pulled him closer. His lips parted when David asked for entrance, and he moaned at the taste of the other boys tongue. He tasted like blood and cigarettes, and Jude tilted his head to kiss him deeper. 

When David pulled away, Jude was in a small daze. He tried to follow the boys lips, but David stopped him. He chuckled at him, and caressed his cheek. For once, Jude didn’t try to shrink away from his touch. He licked his lips, and leaned down to capture a small peck. David let him, and then said,

“Jude, are you gonna stop throwing whatever tantrum you’re in the middle of?” He asked him, and Jude narrowed his eyes at him. After a moment, a wide smile spread across his face. He pulled David back in for another kiss, and he didn’t even mind when David quickly took control of it. When they parted, he pressed another peck to his lips. Then, he said,

“Nope.”

***

Heather and Dwayne were taking their time tonight. Their last and only fuck had been rushed. Neither of them got to truly explore the other, and Heather intended on doing just that. She was riding Dwayne slowly, and she kissed him while the waves filled the silence between them. Dwayne held both of her hips, but he didn’t bother to try to rock her any faster. He was enjoying their slow pace just as much as Heather was. He let out a low groan when Heather left his lips to trail kisses down his neck. She sucked a hickey right below his ear, and his eyes fluttered closed at the feeling. He reached up to run a hand through her hair, and Heather hummed against his neck.

She pulled back to look at him, and she placed both of her hands on his chest so she could bounce herself on his cock. He smirked up at her, and he lifted himself up into a sitting position so he could follow her lips. Her hands went to his shoulders instead, and she used them as leverage to continue their pace. He wrapped his arms around her, helping her lift herself up and down as he stared at her. 

“You’re beautiful.” He told her, and Heather dared to look slightly embarrassed by the compliment. She ran a hand through her hair as she smiled down at him, but he was quick to distract her. His hand trailed down and underneath her dress, and he pulled gently on her tail. It sent sparks up her spine, and she rolled her head back to let out a breathy moan. She bit her lip, before she looked back down at him.

“Do that again.” She whispered, and he smirked at her. He obeyed, but he pulled harder this time. It made her whine, and she leaned down to bury her face in his neck. He did it over and over again, and his other arm quickly began spearing her down on him faster and faster. “Oh, antichrist. That feels- Oh, that feels so good.” She moaned, and he only left her tail alone so he could grab both of her hips and slam her down onto him. Her moans were high and breathy in his ear, and she held onto him so tightly she threatened to break him. Her claws dug into his shoulders, and she moaned and mouthed at his neck. She could feel her orgasm coming, and she was only just out of arm's reach. She pulled away from his neck to kiss him, and it was a sloppy clash of tongues. Heather moaned into his mouth as he pushed her closer and closer, and his hand left her hip to swipe quick circles around her clit. She came with a cry, and tilted her head back as the first wave of pleasure wracked through her.

Dwayne sank his teeth into her neck, and she whimpered as he drank from her and came inside her. He sank her down completely, burying his seed all the way inside her as he took greedy gulps from her neck. When he pulled away and pulled out of her, his yellow eyes were cloudy and hazy with lust, and Heather stared down at him. He was beautiful. He was fixing himself back in his pants, but Heather simply watched his face. She caressed his cheek as she stared. Even as his monstrous face shifted back into his human one, she still found him enchanting. His gorgeous brown eyes, long brown locks that rivaled her own, and the sculpted lines of his face. The blood around his mouth only made her more attracted to him, and another spark was quickly growing inside her. She watched as he licked his lips, and she brushed his hair behind his ear.

She didn’t know if it was the post-orgasm bliss or just her own feelings for him, but she felt an indescribable tenderness towards the other brunette. He said a quiet,

“Heather?” And she hummed at the sound of her own name. She began combing his hair all to one side, so she could press soft kisses down the length of his neck.

***

Dwayne couldn’t help the feeling he felt when she stared at him so intently. Admired him so openly. She wasn’t even trying to hide it, and he almost thought his still heart was going to start beating again when she brushed his hair behind his ear. She was being uncharacteristically gentle. Soft even. He had to ask. It was the perfect moment. In the back of his head, he realized he really was a romantic.

“Heather?” He started. She hummed and tilted her head. She was moving his hair all to one side, and combing her fingers through it gently. He leaned into the touch, but he didn’t let it sway him. The kisses she pressed to the side of his neck almost did however. He had to let out a soft sigh, and force himself to focus. “Do you like me?” He asked, and Heather paused for a moment. She pressed another small kiss under his ear, and then sat back in his lap. She had a small smile on her face as she tilted her head, and he had no idea what she was thinking behind it.

After a long moment, she ran a hand through her own hair. She looked to the side and he tried not to feel nervous. Heather was taking her time in answering. He wondered if she was doing this on purpose. They’d known eachother for four weeks, so he knew that she probably felt something for them by now.

“Like you how?” She asked, and Dwayne was at a loss for words for a moment. He wasn’t the most verbal guy, and it was fairly embarrassing that she was making him spell it out for her. She was definitely trying to make him squirm, he decided.

“Like more than a friend.” He said, and Heather looked at him then. She narrowed her eyes for a moment, and he thought that perhaps he shouldn’t have asked. He knew her past. He knew that she probably still didn’t trust them completely. It’d been stupid of him to press, and now she-

“I don’t know.” She said honestly. His train of thought stopped dead in its tracks, and he stared at her. “I mean, I do know. I think you’re beautiful. I think you’re sweet and caring. I know you’re the kindest of all the boys. I’m just,” She paused as she looked for the right word. “I’m hesitant. I want intimacy. Intimacy with you guys, and I’ve accepted the fact that I’m your- Whatever. But, I don’t know if I want to put a label on it yet. I don’t know if I’m ready for a label yet. But yes, I like you more than a friend.” She answered, and Dwayne felt a weight lift off his chest. He stared at her, and he felt a wide smile spread across his lips. Happiness soared through him, and he didn’t even mind if she wasn’t ready for labels. He could wait. He pulled her down and connected their lips, and Heather giggled as she carded her hands through his hair. He let out a soft moan, and then he rolled her onto her back.

***

Paul was fucking a tiny little brunette into the sand, but his eyes weren’t on her. He was unabashedly watching the other blonde. His girl was riding him, and he watched the way Marko held her hips. How he’d roll his up into hers. How he squeezed her ass, and laid a harsh smack against it. He’d been watching them so intensely, he hadn’t bothered in being gentle with the human under him. He was gripping her throat, and he didn’t even realize he’d been choking her until he heard her neck snap.

“Shit.” He cursed. He sank his fangs into her neck before the blood had a chance to turn cold, and Marko laughed when he looked over and noticed. His date looked over too, and Marko ripped her throat out before she had a chance to scream. The two vampires drank, neither of them having had a chance to come to their own releases. 

After the two threw their corpses into the fire, Paul pounced on the blonde. Marko managed to keep him from tackling him this time, and Paul yelped as Marko quickly swept his feet out from under him. Marko fell on top of him this time, and it was almost like they were wrestling like they had been for years. Only this time, Paul felt excitement run through him when Marko pinned both of his wrists at the side of his head. The boy pinned his legs down as well with his knees, and Paul licked his lips as he looked up at the curly-haired blonde.

“I know I say this every night, but please fuck me.” He said, and Marko laughed. Paul smiled. He always tried to get a laugh out of his best friend whenever they did this, just to make him feel more at ease. Though, he wasn’t entirely joking. As soon as Marko said the word, he’d fuck him in a heart beat. He just hadn’t expected him to agree.

“Y’know what? Sure.” He said, and Pauls eyes widened. He stared up at him, and his mouth fell open. He genuinely hadn’t expected him to agree so soon, but he quickly said,

“Wait, really? Do not fuck with me on this.” He said, and Marko laughed again. He leaned down to kiss him, and Paul was quick to accept it. But he lifted his wrists to silently tell Marko to let him go. The blonde did, and Paul pushed him away slightly. They both sat up straight. “Are you sure? I know this is going to be your first time fucking a dude, and it’s not exactly the same.” He said, and his voice had changed to being completely serious. This was a serious subject, and he wasn’t going to half-ass it with the other vampire. Marko brought his thumb between his teeth as he thought about it. He gave Paul a shrug and said,

“Yeah, and it can’t be that different. For me, at least.” He said, and Paul shrugged back. He supposed. After a moment of silence between them, Paul said,

“Okay, lets do it.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marko has sex with a guy for the first time and the demons take two of the vampires out dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marko/Paul, Marko/Heather, and Jude/Paul

Paul let out a low moan as Marko slid inside him. He hit his forehead against his arm, and muttered out a small,

“Fuck.” As the boy bottomed out. He had his arms bent in front of him, and he was already panting just from having him inside him. He was on his hands and knees, his legs spread so Marko could reach his hips. Marko placed a hand on his lower back, keeping him down and himself steady. 

“Shit.” Marko cursed, and Paul looked behind him to try to catch a glimpse of the boy. He could see that he had his head tilted back, and he could hear his ragged breathing. Paul smiled when he saw that he was enjoying himself. The other hand gripped his hip so tightly, Paul knew it was probably going to bruise. He tilted his head back, and pushed his hips back against the other vampire. He couldn’t help that he wanted more, but Marko laid a harsh slap down on his bottom. “Wait.” He told him, and Paul whined. He put his head back down on his arm, and shut his eyes as he obeyed.

***

After a moment, Marko pulled back his hips half-way and thrust back inside him slowly. Paul let out a soft moan, but Marko kept up the gentle pace. He didn’t want to hurt the other vampire, even if how tight his walls were was driving him insane. It was definitely different than fucking a girl. Paul had brought lube for the two of them, and Marko had been more than generous in his amount. He didn’t exactly know how much Paul would need, but he figured he’d rather be safe than sorry.

Paul was so tight around him, he felt like his dick was suffocating. He bit his lip and tilted his head back, simply trying to not come just then. He needed to go slow and get used to the feeling before he picked up the pace. 

It didn’t help that the blonde would get too excited and start to push his hips back against him, and Marko would still his hips and spank him each time. No matter how many times he did it, Paul would still end up doing it again. Finally, Marko said,

“You’re not being a very good boy, Paul.” He teased, and Paul whined under him. He turned around to look at him, and Markos eyes darkened. Pauls pupils were blown wide, and his mouth was hanging open just ever so slightly as each moan left his lips. Marko reached down and wrapped his hand around his throat. He belt over him, and Paul gasped as he pushed himself deeper inside him. “If you’re gonna be such a needy slut, then why don’t you fuck yourself back on my cock?” He told him, and Paul let out a shaky breath. Marko pulled back, but only so he could watch the boy.

Paul barely wasted a second. He fucked himself back on Markos dick, and Marko let out a small groan. He held the boys hips, but only to keep him steady as Paul quickly started slamming himself back against him. He ran a hand down his back, and Marko let him tease himself for far too long. When the boy started begging, Marko knew he couldn’t deny him.

“Please, god. Please, fuck. Fuck me.” Paul said, and Marko smirked as he gripped both of his hips.

***

Paul let out a strangled moan when Marko grabbed his hips and began railing him into the sand. He gasped and moaned, and he couldn’t bother to control his voice when Marko pressed right against his prostate.

“Oh, fuck. Right there.” He told him, and Marko didn’t need to be told twice. Paul gasped and gripped his hands together, doing his best to not completely lose himself. “Oh. My. God.” Paul said, and he could already feel his eyes rolling in the back of his head. He groaned and gasped, and he let his mouth hand open as each thrust threatened to push him further in the sand. When Marko reached down and yanked his hair back, he let out a loud moan. “Fuck.”

“Say my name.” He told him, and Paul was eager to please. It left his lips in a quick chant. The mantra only sped up as he came closer and closer to his orgasm. Marko reached down to tug at the untouched member between Pauls legs, and it only took a couple of quick strokes for Paul to come. Marko groaned when Paul clenched around him, and he reached up to grab his shoulder. He ripped a loud groan from Markos mouth, and the boy stilled. Paul felt the boy coming inside him, and he couldn’t even bring himself to care as Marko milked him. When Marko pulled out of him, the only thing that kept him from falling into the sand was the boy behind him. Marko leaned down to press kisses and bites down his back, and Paul giggled when Marko gave his side a particularly hard bite.

“Hey. Not nice.” He said, and Marko laughed. He leaned back and slapped his ass once more, and then Marko helped him sit up. Paul sighed and stretched, standing so he could pull up his underwear and pants. Marko fixed himself as well, and the two were still panting as they stood and looked at each other. Marko pulled him closer, and gave him a firm kiss. Paul melted into it, and cupped the shorter boys cheeks. Markos hands went to his hips, and he gave them a small squeeze. Marko pressed a kiss to his jaw and then his neck, before he told the boy,

“That was- Wow, that was great.” And Paul couldn’t help his smile. He was glad Marko had enjoyed his first time with a guy. He was even more happy that it’d been with him. When they pulled away, Paul pulled his shirt and jacket back on, and Marko did the same. They looked back at the boardwalk, and the two decided that they’d grab their bikes and head back to the cave. David and Dwayne could meet them there. Marko gave Pauls butt a squeeze as they started walking back, and Paul gave him a small push.

“Hey, I can still kick your ass.” He told him, and Marko let out a loud laugh. Paul swooped down to grab him, and pulled the smaller vampire into a headlock. Marko laughed, and flipped the boy over his shoulder and into the sand. He was on top of him in a second, and the two boys quickly began wrestling in the sand.

***

Heather and Jude didn’t show up the next night. The boys didn’t know what to make of it at first, and they decided to swing by after their meals for the night. When Cassandra opened the door, she didn’t even look surprised that they were there. Instead, she said,

“Took you long enough.” And motioned for them to come inside. They boys gave eachother confused looks, and they followed her into the house. At this rate, they were starting to think that they really should invest in getting a phone. Heather was in the living room by the mirror. She had on a tight, little red dress and red heels, and Paul was quick to jog over to her. He let out a whistle as he did, and she turned around to smile at him. He took one of her hands and spun her around, his other hand ghosting her waist.

“Jesus, Heather. You look totally hot, babe.” He told her, and Heather giggled. She pulled him down for a kiss, and it was the most attention Paul had received from her in the past few days. His arms quickly wrapped around her and scooped her up. She squealed when her feet left the ground, and Paul didn’t waste a second in wrapping her legs around his waist. Jude came down in his usual all black, and he grinned when he saw Heather with the blonde. His eyes settled on David, and he went straight over to him. He pressed a kiss to his cheek, and David was immediately suspicious. The demons were up to something. Jude had been a brat all last night, and now he was being as sweet as honey to David.

“We wanted to go dancing tonight.” Jude explained, and David arched a brow at him. He didn’t know how they fit into that equation. There were plenty of nightclubs not on the boardwalk. “With you.” He deadpanned, and David gave him a look. He looked between the two demons, and saw that Heather was too busy frenching Paul for either of them to really care about who went or didn’t.

“I don’t dance. Neither does Dwayne.” He said, and that only left two of the boys. Jude grinned when his eyes fell on the shorter of the two blondes. Marko seemed just as surprised as David from his sudden change, but he marked it up to David having straightened him out. Jude took two quick strides over to him, and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

“Well?” He asked. Marko was even more surprised. Jude was actually asking for once, not taking. Whatever David had done, he thought it had worked wonders. Marko thought it over, and he looked at Paul. Jude leaned in to say. “No pressure. We could always just take Paul.” He said, and Marko gave him a small glare. Then, that would leave Marko without anyone for the night. He sighed and rolled his eyes as if this was going to be the most annoying thing in the world, 

“Fine.” He said, and his lips broke out into a wide grin. Jude smiled at him, and surprised him when he grabbed his chin to press a quick kiss to his lips. 

“Great. Let’s go. Heather? Paulie? Come up for air for a sec?” He said, and his voice was almost sickenly sweet as he pulled Marko into a circle drawn on the floor. Dwayne and David looked at it, and then at eachother. Paul whined when Heather pulled from his lips, and he had to be tugged back by his hair so he wouldn’t reconnect them again. His eyes only darkened when she pulled on his hair, and Heather rolled her eyes. She made him put her down, and she dragged him over where Marko and Jude were standing.

“Yes?” Heather asked, her voice just as sweet. David had a very, very bad feeling about this. He looked between the two demons, and he had a feeling that perhaps he should’ve offered to come with. Various scenes played through his head, but nothing could’ve prepared him for when Jude said,

“Hell awaits.” And then all four of them disappeared in a burst of flames.    
  


***

Heather and Jude burst into hysterical laughter as they teleported into an alleyway. It was dimly lit and far away from the entrance enough that no one would see them, and both the vampires looked scared shitless. They looked around, but they clearly looked confused. Heather caught her breath and said,

“You guys should’ve seen your faces! Oh my god, David looked like he shit himself.” She said, and she had to brace herself against the wall as another round of laughter shook through her. Jude was doubled over, and he wiped a tear from his eyes when Marko asked,

“So, you’re not taking us to hell?” He asked, and Jude laughed again. After he finally got a hold on himself, he said,

“Fuck no. The demons there would eat you boys alive. We just took you downtown.” He said, and wrapped an arm around him. The vampires visibly relaxed, and Paul even chuckled. Heather wrapped her arms around him as she said, 

“We just wanted to fuck with you guys. David and Dwayne must be losing their shit right about now.” She said, and the vampires winced. They barely had to probe the mind-link to find out that the demons were indeed correct.

***

David and Dwayne stared blankly at the spot their two coven members had just disappeared from. For a solid minute, they simply stared. Then, their heads instantly filled with the same realization. The demons had just taken them to hell. What the fuck were they going to do?

They looked at eachother, and they both immediately started contacting the other boys through their mind link. Dwayne tried to reach Marko while David demanded answers from Paul. They didn’t even know if their mind-link could reach across dimensions, and they were both instantly terrified. What could they do if they were in a completely different dimension. Just sit here with their thumbs up their asses?

It was Cassandras laughter that broke them from their panic. They both glared at her, and she held her hands up in surrender. She had a coffee mug in one of them, and she shook her head at the two.

“They didn’t actually take them to hell. They just wanted to fuck with you.” She explained, but it didn’t make them feel better. In fact, they felt worse. They’d been tricked. Royally so. It was a mean joke too. They’d scared the shit out of them. David immediately thought that Jude must’ve been the mastermind behind this joke, and Cassandra confirmed it. But, it still surprised them that Heather had gone along with it. Cassandra provided an explanation for that. “She said, and I quote, ‘you both need to loosen up and have some fun’. End quote.” She said, and both of them frowned. They were loose. They were fun. They looked at eachother, and Cassandra shook her head as she went back into the kitchen to finish whatever concoction she’d been working on. Over her shoulder, she called, “It’s ‘cause they knew that neither of you danced.” She said, and the vampires frowned. They didn’t know how the vampires had guessed that, but they blamed Cassandra. Either way, Heather and Jude were so dead when they got back.

***

To no ones surprise, Heather didn’t last on the dance floor long. Even though she’d made out with Paul at the house, Marko proved to be a much better dance partner. The way he moved his hips was like a siren call, and Heather dragged him to the bathroom after only two songs. 

That left the two blondes sitting at the bar. They were both tossing back drinks like there was no tomorrow, but really either male could drink any of these humans under the table. It wasn’t until Pauls sixth shot of vodka that he actually started to feel anything. It took Jude ten, and by then the bartender had cut them both off. Both boys groaned, and they turned to the sea of humans behind them. They were only mildly drunk, and Jude sighed as he looked over the humans. Paul stared at him. Almost the second they’d left the house, Jude had gone back to being just as reserved as he had been the past few days.

Paul reached over to touch him, and at least Jude didn’t shrink away. He placed a strand of hair behind his ear, but Jude didn’t turn to look at him. Paul caressed his head, but he let his hand fall after a moment. He was a little lost. He was used to Jude coming to him, wanting him, and he didn’t know how to sway the demon. He considered copying Davids route of action, but that wasn’t really his style. Instead, he asked,

“Wanna dance?” And Jude looked at him then. He narrowed his eyes for a moment, looking him over. After a moment, he shook his head.

“Nah, you go ahead.” He told him, and Paul didn’t know what to do. He stared at him, before he stood up without a word. He could feel the rejection hanging heavily on his shoulders as he let the crowd consume him.

***

Heather and Marko were inside a bathroom stall, and the two hadn’t even bothered to lock the door to the bathroom. Marko held her up by her legs and was bending one against her chest while he hooked the other around his waist. Heather moaned as he rammed inside her, and she tilted her head against the wall as high-pitched moans left her mouth. She could hear laughter from outside the stall, but Heather didn’t care. 

“Fuck, don’t stop.” She cried, gripping his chest and his arms to keep herself up. Marko was pounding the life out of her, and she stared up at the beautiful, angelic boy. His mouth was hanging open slightly as he stared down at her, and he closed his brown eyes just for a moment as he adjusted his hold on her. He lifted her up and pressed his body flush against hers. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and pulled him in for a kiss as he pushed her closer and closer. She left his lips to cry, “Marko, fuck- Shit, Marko, I’m gonna come. I’m gonna-” But he crashed his lips back against hers, and he snapped his hips so hard that the only sound filling the bathroom was the slap of their skin.

She tugged on his hair as her orgasm wrecked through her, and Marko groaned into her mouth when she clamped down around him. He hit the wall, shattering the tile as his orgasm wracked through him. He slowed his thrusts and milked himself inside her, and they both panted as they floated down from their high. Heather caressed his face and pulled him in for another kiss, and he slipped himself out of her with a small moan. After a moment, Marko told her,

“You look stunning tonight, Heather.” And Heather flushed at the honesty of the statement. He grinned and kissed both of her cheeks, and Heather thought she felt her stomach do a flip. He set her back down on her own two feet, and steadied her so she wouldn’t fall. Heather held onto him, and the two kissed for a moment. He helped her clean up, and Heather laughed when she saw the lipstick smeared across his face. She cleaned him up as he fixed both of their outfits, and the two left the stall to find a small crowd of women waiting. 

Apparently, they’d been holding up the line. The girls giggled when they saw Marko, and Heather rolled her eyes. She budged past them to access the mirror, and took her time applying it. Even though Marko didn’t have a reflection, Heather could feel his eyes on her. She heard a few giggles and whispers from the girls, and watched as one of them waved at him. She turned to see his response, and she rolled her eyes when Marko waved back. He was such a flirty little fucker. When she went back to his side, she saw the jealous looks. Heather smirked when he reached down to grab her ass on the way out. Heather wasn’t exactly the jealous type, and she had no real reason to be. He dragged her back to the dance floor, and the two were surprised to find Paul dancing with a random guy, but they didn’t press. Jude was complicated at best. The couple watched as Paul dragged him out of the club.

***

Paul was on his knees, sucking the human off. He stared up at him as he fucked his face, and he gripped his hips as the human used his mouth. He didn’t care about the human or what he was doing. He was upset.

He’d been asked to come dancing that night, and Heather had ditched him. Well, he hadn’t really been that upset about it. Marko was the only one of them that hadn’t had a second night with the girl, so he wasn’t going to stand in the way of that. It just sucked because Marko was his only other lover at the moment. His real grievance was with Jude. When he’d been rejecting him and the other boys, Paul hadn’t thought anything of it. It’d been a joke between the four of them. But last night he’d fucked David. Well, David had fucked him. That usually meant that someone was theirs, and yet Jude had rejected him again. It felt personal that time.

It’s why Paul was about to fuck the first guy he’d seen that even looked half-way interested inside the club. He swallowed the load the boy dumped in his mouth, and he pulled away with a grin. He stood up and leaned in to kiss the boy, but he pushed him back. Paul stared at him in confusion as the boy buckled himself up.

“Sorry, I’m straight.” He said, and Paul scoffed. He was in shock as he watched the boy head inside, and he kicked the wall hard enough to break one of the bricks when the door shut behind him.

“Fucking prick.” He cursed. Three times. He’d been rejected three times in one night. He cursed his own luck. He should’ve just picked up a chick, he told himself. But he hadn’t out of respect for the succubus. He groaned in frustration and sat on the dirty concrete. He didn’t even care as he curled his knees into his chest. He was starting to think there was something wrong with him. “Three strikes, you’re out, Paulie.” He said to himself glumly. He heard the door swing open again, and he glared at whoever was interrupting his pity party. He frowned when he saw Jude. He turned his head away from the boy, and fished a joint out of his pocket. He sparked it up and decided he was going to ignore the demon.

Jude leaned against the wall and looked down at him. He reached out to play with a strand of his hair, and Paul swatted away his hand. He heard Jude chuckle. Finally, he said,

“He blue-ball you?” He asked, and Paul exhaled the smoke with a sigh. He nodded. Jude reached out to touch his head again. His claws massaged his scalp, and Paul let out a soft sigh at the feeling. He closed his eyes as the demon continued, “Did I hurt your feelings, Paulie?” He asked, and Paul looked up to glare at him. Jude smiled down at him, and Paul had no idea how to feel about the demon. First, he was interested in him. Then, he wasn’t. Now, he was just confused.

“No.” He lied, and he took another hit of the joint. Jude chuckled, and he scratched his scalp in a way that had Paul relaxing. Even if he didn’t necessarily want to. He wanted to give the demon the cold shoulder, to give him the exact same treatment. But Jude’s claws felt  _ so _ nice and he was too drunk and already a little high. 

“Stand up. C’mon, I’ll make it up to you.” Jude promised, and held out a hand for him. Paul looked at it, and then at the demon. After a moment, he placed his hand in his and let him pull him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why but I've been feeling that Marko and Paul need some more love. Also, I'm considering starting a Dwanye/OC fic after I've finished one of my other ones sooooooooo


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Dwayne drink a potion, Jude and Paul go on a date, and Marko and Heather finish their night out.

Dwayne and David didn’t have much else to do that night. They’d already eaten, and the two considered simply going back to the cave. Well, until Cassandra asked them if they wanted to help her with something. Now, these two were the most suspicious of Cassandra’s motives. They knew that she was a witch. A powerful one. One who had flown under the radar for who knows how long right under their noses. And, one who was able to put protection on her house so strong that one word could probably tear them to pieces.

So, they were a little curious to see her in action. They supposed a front row seat to whatever she had planned that night would help them understand what they were getting themselves into in a few weeks time. They stood on either side of her as she mixed a bunch of herbs, and the frowned as she opened the cabinet above her. While one half of the kitchen was strictly normal, this half seemed to be filled with oddities and whatever Cassandra would need for whatever she was working on at any given day.

She pulled out one of the many vials of blood, a jar full of eyes, and what looked like a jar full of gecko tails. The boys made disgusted faces as she popped all of them into her bowl of herbs, and then went to the pot of boiling water. She poured all of it into the pot, and then the boys watched as she stirred. She muttered something under her breath, and then they watched as she then raided the normal cabinets for honey and cinnamon. She poured a generous amount of each into the pot. She took a lemon from the fridge, cut it in half, and squeezed it into the pot. They gave eachother a look, and then stared at her. She muttered something else as she stirred, and then the brew turned black. They didn’t know if that was a good sign or not, but she quickly took two mugs from the cabinet, and poured some of the sludge into each of them. She held out the two cups for the boys, and David quickly said,

“We’re not drinking that.” And Cassandra gave him a look. She looked at Dwayne then, but he silently shook his head. She rolled her eyes, and said,

“It won’t taste bad.” But that wasn’t necessarily what the boys were concerned about. They drank blood every night, so something tasting bad didn’t matter to them. They were more so worried about what it would do. They assumed Cassandra heard their thoughts, because she said, “Honestly, don’t know. I’m testing out a new recipe.” And the boys frowned. Yeah, they were definitely not drinking that. She held it out for them again, but they refused to take it.

“Cass, we’re not drinking that. You don’t even know what it does.” David said, and she rolled her eyes.

“I have an idea of what it does. Plus, I can’t drink it. I’m mortal. It could kill me.” She said, and David gave her a look. His had to keep himself composed as he said,

“Then, why the hell would we drink it? What if it kills us?” He asked. If she was worried about it killing her, they were definitely worried about what it would do to them. Vampires or not, witchcraft was witchcraft. Vampires couldn’t heal from everything.

“It probably won’t and, anyways, that’s a risk I’m willing to take.” She said, and the boys were dumbfounded for a moment. This was the girl that they were supposed to be helping in a few weeks. After a moment, she said, "What, you scared?" And that made David grit his teeth. He wasn't one to be baited.

"Y'know, that makes me feel a lot better about giving my blood to you for your weird ritual shit." David said, but he snatched the mug from her hands. He couldn't forget that they were in her house. She could still slice them to pieces if she wanted to. Plus, Cassandra probably wasn't going to give up until one of them drank it, and he wasn't going to let Dwayne take the fall. He decided that he'd do it, and would hope that Cassandra could save him if anything did happen. She smiled as he took the cups, and Dwayne watched with a concerned look as David pitched his nose and downed the sludge. He made a face after it slid down the back of his throat, and a shiver ran through him. It tasted like blood and lemon, with just a hint of sweetness. David couldn't decide if the sweetness made it better or worse.

He smacked his lips together and set down the mug. He didn't feel any different. He looked around for a moment, and Dwayne silently probed their link. He asked if he was okay, and David shrugged. He didn't feel bad, but he didn't feel good. He just felt normal. Surprisingly, Cassandra asked,

"How're you feeling?" Usually, Cassandra didn't need to ask. She'd simply just read their minds. She smiled as he quickly answered,

"Normal." He said. "Fine." He added, and then Cassandra looked at Dwayne. She offered the glass to him, and he looked at it and then at David. He seemed a little hesitant, and Cassandra was quick to say,

"Oh, c'mon. David says he feels fine." She said, and he sighed as he looked back at the mug again. He took it from her hands carefully, and threw another glance towards David. David was still standing, and he still didn't feel any different. Well, he felt a little warm, but that was it. Dwayne sunk it back, and he made a similar face as the other boy. He felt the exact same. He didn't feel even the slightest bit different. After a moment, Cassandra looked between both of them. Finally, Dwayne asked,

"What recipe were you testing anyways?" He asked, and Cassandra gave him a smile. She took both of their mugs and began to wash them out. With her back turned, she said, 

"A truth potion." She said almost absent-mindedly. The boys shared a glance, and shared the exact same thought. Fuck.

***

Paul honestly didn't know what he'd expected. Perhaps he thought the boy would suck him off in the alleyway. Maybe even fuck him in the alleyway. But he didn't expect him to lead him out to the road, and take him to a pizza place across the street. He gave the incubus a questioning glance, especially when Jude picked a booth for them towards the back.

Paul drummed his fingers against the table as Jude ordered, and Paul asked for two slices of pepperoni. He had no idea what they were doing here, or why either of them were bothering to get something to eat. None of them needed human food, even if Paul did partake from time to time. Munchies were still a thing, even as a vampire. Though, it was mostly a craving for blood now.

It took him a second to realize it, but Jude was taking him on a date. He paled when the realization crossed his mind. Jude was sipping on his coke, and he gave him a questioning eyebrow lift. Paul didn't know what to say, and he realized he hadn't said a word since they entered the restaurant.

"You okay? We can go somewhere else." He told him, but Paul quickly shook his head. It wasn't the place. It was what they were _doing_. Jude was not the dating type. He almost thought to scratch out the idea. It was just two friends who had fucked going out to eat. Paul gulped. That was basically still a date. Finally, Paul asked,

"Are we...Is this a date?" And Jude let the straw fall from his lips. He looked around, as if that was obvious. To confirm it, he said,

"Uh, yeah?" And Paul nodded slowly. He was on a date. With Jude. He never would've guessed this was how his night would go. Especially with _Jude_. The boy rejected romance. Rejected anything that involved feelings. Yet, he was taking him on a date. It was mind boggling, and it made him wonder if this was really just some big joke. Just some way for Jude to add insult to injury. He wouldn't be surprised if Jude slipped to the bathroom just to leave him by himself and with the check. Paul leaned in close and asked,

"Why?" His voice was quiet, as if it was a secret. The question had been rattling around his brain. Jude copied him, and lowered his voice just as he had,

"Because why not?" He responded, and a smile grew over his face. Paul couldn't necessarily argue with that, but he felt an overwhelming amount of suspicion. He knew the demon well enough to know he was probably planning _something_. But if he paid for the pizza, Paul wasn't necessarily going to pass the chance up.

***

Cassandra knew she was slick. She hadn't necessarily planned to trick the boys, and she genuinely did need to test the new recipe. She wanted to strengthen it, so it wouldn't wear off as quick when it came to supernatural creatures. It’d be useful in the long run, and she had some questions she wanted to ask them. She didn’t want a flurry of unorganized thoughts. Thoughts could lie just as easily as words, and both of them knew how to keep their thoughts hidden when they really wanted to. Vampires and their mind-links gave them plenty of practice.

“So, what do you boys think about Heather?” She asked. She had to get right to the point. Cassandra was protective of the succubus. She was her mentor, her guide in all things supernatural. She’d been the one who’d summoned someone of her own kind, but at the end of the day she was the one who housed her. She saw Heather as an apprentice of sorts, but also as a friend. Perhaps even like a little sister. She knew that the demon was damaged, and she didn’t need the vampires bringing up old memories. Heather needed to heal, to move on. She didn’t know if a group of vampires that vaguely reminded her of her ex were the best way for her to do that. David was the first to answer.

“She’s pretty.” He said. He was doing his best to control himself, she could see that from his thoughts. But the sludge was burning his throat. That wasn’t all he thought about her. “She’s kind. I- fuck.” He growled, his hand coming up to grip his throat. Cassandra said an almost empty,

“Interesting. So this recipe burns when you don’t tell the truth. Or the full truth.” She said. She was taking mental notes, and they were already being transcribed into one of her journals. It was the cinnamon that made it burn, and it was doing the trick nicely. Finally, he uttered out.

“I want to keep her. She’s mine.” And the burning ceased. Cassandra frowned at the possessiveness in his voice. It was Dwaynes turn,

“She’s amazing. I want to keep her. Forever.” He said. He didn’t try to fight the spell, and the words came out easily. She took mental tabs, and his throat was almost soothed. There were the effects of the honey. She took another mental note. It seemed that the boys were sharing their own notes, and Cassandra asked them another question,

“And your thoughts about Jude?” She asked. This question, she wasn’t necessarily sure about the answer. The boys thoughts were muddled and confused when they thought about the incubus. Cassandra had known Jude for a long time, and he was her bestest friend. She was also worried about him. While Jude had been emotionally stunted and little cruel, he’d also been stable. Well, as stable as a demon could be. He didn’t flatten cities or brutally murder hundreds of people. He didn’t start to lose his grasp on his sanity or become overwhelmed by the weight of immortality. When he and his previous partner had broken things off, Jude had been a wreck for almost a hundred years. But then he swore off relationships and love and he'd been fine ever since. Despite his age, he had managed fine without a partner. He’d embraced solitude. To be claimed by a group of vampires was definitely something that could teeter him over the edge. And if the boys were just playing with him, planning on breaking his fragile heart, Cassandra wouldn’t have an ounce of sympathy for them when he snapped. She just needed to know if she should prepare for the worst. Dwayne went first this time.

“He’s manipulative and has a bad temperment, but he’s ours.” It seemed to be as honest as he could be about the young incubus, but Cassandra smiled to herself. Dwayne was in pain. Apparently, that wasn’t all that he thought. She looked behind her to see the way he twitched his head uncomfortably. “I like him.” He blurted out, and then she watched as all the discomfort fell from his face. Now, both boys knew what happened when they didn’t answer honestly. David was quick to say,

“I like him too.” The potion didn’t push him any further. Cassandra took note. David continued, “That was a nasty trick.” He said, and Cassandra grinned and shook her head. She’d been whipping up an antidote, which really didn’t take nearly as long. It was silvery and it shimmered in the same mugs she’d provided the sludge in. She turned around and handed both of them their respective cups.

“Drink this and the potion will stop working.” She said to them, and they were both quick to down the mugs. It took a total of thirty seconds for neither of them to feel well. David rushed to the sink while Dwayne rushed to the trash can, and they both spewed their guts. The black sludge crawled back up their throats, and Cassandra crossed her arms with a sigh as she listened to their retching. “First rule, never trust a witch.” She told them, and left the kitchen to give them some privacy.

***

It had been a fairly normal date, as far as Jude knew. He didn't really go on them, well, ever. Jude's time was far before modern dating, and most relationships were arranged. He'd only ever gone on dates with one person, and he was doing his best not to think about that. They’d chatted, and Jude had actually gotten to know a little bit about the vampire. He barely shared anything about himself, but Paul seemed particularly interested. He'd ask him questions, and Jude would supply cryptic answers. He'd smile whenever Paul would seem slightly annoyed, and give him a real answer.

In all honesty, Jude didn't know why he'd taken the boy out. He figured he could've just fucked him in the alleyway. That would've answered all of the boys problems perfectly fine. But Jude didn't want to. He was still hesitant to fuck any of them, even if he'd already slept with David. He still refused to give in. At least, completely. 

But there was something else. Something else when he looked down at the pitiful heap Paul had made himself into. He looked upset. Sad. Jude didn't know how to deal with sadness, but he knew a quick fuck wasn't a healthy way. He didn't know why he cared enough to think about what was healthy or not for the vampire, but he didn't let those thoughts flit through his mind.

He and Paul ate their slices, and Jude shoveled out some cash for the meal. Jude had long ago lost his sense of how expensive something was supposed to be. He didn't realize he'd left a rather large tip until Paul brought it up to him.

"That was nice." He said to him, as if to just fill the silence that'd settled between them. Jude arched a brow at him, clearly questioning. He couldn't remember the last time someone had called him nice. It almost felt a little insulting. Paul didn't clarify, and instead carried the conversation. Jude half-listened.

They were walking down the dark streets of downtown Santa Carla. Jude didn't really have a plan or a place in mind. His only task was to make it up to the vampire besides him, and he supposed that he'd already done enough. He seemed back to his chipper self.

It was dark and it was getting late, and everything had started to close. It was quiet except for a few drunks stumbling through the streets, attempting to get themselves home before the murders of Santa Carla snatched them. He felt a brush against the back of his hand, and then Paul's cold fingers sliding in with his own. He instinctively looked down, and then at the other male. Paul gave his hand a small squeeze, but he didn't meet his eyes.

Jude didn't know what to do. For a moment, his hand was limp in the other boys. Then, he decided that there was no harm in it, and he gently closed his fingers around the other males hand. He looked over at Paul, and he watched how the boy smiled. It was strange. He'd held hands when someone was tugging him or leading him somewhere. That usually ended in an alleyway or a bed. But they were just holding hands to hold hands. Paul gave his hand another soft squeeze as they walked, and Jude could feel his mouth going dry. His brain was screaming at him. There was definitely harm in this.

He carefully pulled his hand away, as if not to hurt his feelings. He slipped his hands into his pockets and muttered a small,

"It's cold." As if to further comfort the vampire. It wasn't him. It was the coldness of the night air. It was believable, as Jude had ditched his usual leather jacket. He thought they'd be spending their night in a sweaty nightclub, not outside. 

As soon as he did it, he wondered why he cared. He should've ripped his hand away from the start and ditched him for even thinking that he could even try. Or, at least, that's what he told himself. Then, he heard a small rustle and felt a jacket being wrapped around his shoulders. Jude grabbed it, and he was blatantly confused when he looked over at the vampire.

He'd given him his coat. His upper torso was now only covered with a mesh shirt, and Pauls voice was cool as he said,

"Creatures of the night don't get cold." He had a cheesy grin on his face, and Jude stared at him for a moment. Once again, he didn't know what to do. Carefully, he tugged it on. It fit rather well, since the only real difference they had in body types was their height. Jude was only taller than him by a small bit compared to the rest, so the jacket fit as if it was his own. Jude could smell the boys scent on it, and, surprisingly, it didn't bother him as much as it once had. He pulled his hair out from under the jacket, and let it hand loosely on his shoulders. An uncomfortable lump had formed in the back of the incubus' throat. He realized that perhaps taking him out had been a mistake, but he couldn't bring himself to truly regret it.

Paul was being nice to him. Extremely nice to him. It was a little strange and he didn't know how to process it. He supposed that Paul had always been nice to him, but when he looked over at the other boy he realized that the vampire was comfortable with him. That was what was most odd of all. Even other demons felt uncomfortable around Jude, but Paul walked with him as if not a drop of fear lingered in his mind. He envied him, especially when he realized he was the one who was scared.

Once Jude and Paul had walked for nearly five blocks, Jude reached out and interlocked their fingers once more.

***

Heather and Marko couldn't find the other two anywhere. They figured that they were out doing whatever they pleased, but Heather was a little worried as she looked around the empty streets. She wished she had a mind-link with either of the boys, and she asked Marko to check in on Paul. When he told her that they were together, she was a little surprised. She didn't need to hear much more after that. She shivered in the night air, and Marko shrugged off his jacket. He hung it around her shoulders, and Heather smiled at the boy brightly. It was a cute gesture, and she rewarded him with a kiss.

"So, you can get cold?" Marko asked, and Heather rolled her eyes. They were walking towards the direction of Cassandra's house, but they were going to teleport the second the streets were empty enough.

"Extremely. Can't get hot though. Jude says we could sit on the sun and not feel a thing." She said with a smile. It must've been the fire under their skin, and Marko wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked. She leaned into him, and let out a soft sigh. It was a content one, and Marko pressed a kiss to her forehead. Quietly, Heather whispered,

"I had fun tonight. Thank you." And Marko tugged her closer. The two let silence envelope them, and Heather teleported them back to Cassandra's house a few moments later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no update yesterday. My sister came to visit, so I just decided to post it early this morning. I'm getting a little bit of writer's block for this story if I'm gonna be quite honest, so we'll see where the next update takes us.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is gonna be slightly different than some of the ones I've written before!! Leave a comment to lemme know what you think!!


End file.
